Armes
by Eya Silvers
Summary: Une nouvelle menace se dresse. Jack Frost en est la première victime. Voilà qu'une fille apparaît (au bout de quelques chapitres), et se met à semer la discorde. Et on a volé au jeune Gardien quelque chose d'important. De très important.
1. Arme

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfic, je l'ai créee parce que (j'adore Jack Frost) j'aime le film Les Cinq Légendes/Le réveil des gardiens/Rise of The Guardians. Rated T, mais il y a des mots plus ou moins grossiers.**_

_**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part, bien entendu, les OC qui sont mes créations, pas touche ! J'espère avoir bien respecté le caractère des persos...**_

_**Envoyez toujours des reviews, ça peut servir ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arme**

_Burgess :_

Jack Frost donna un violent coup de bâton dans le vide et s'envola gracieusement, le vent froid rabattant ses cheveux blancs vers l'arrière. De là-haut, il aperçut une tripotée de gamins sautillant de joie dans le parc voisin : la neige était arrivée ! Depuis le temps qu'ils l'attendaient. Jack sourit en regardant les enfants se balancer des boules de neige en se disant que, cet hiver, il n'aurait pas grand besoin de les aider à s'amuser. Son sourire se fâna lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était à présent un Gardien et qu'il devrait passer moins de temps à jouer avec eux. Puis son humeur festive revint aussi sec. Les règles étaient faites pour être transgressées, ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon ! Il voleta paisiblement vers les gamins et atterrit derrière un sapin. Ses pieds nus touchèrent la neige froide, ce qui ne sembla pas le gêner le moins du monde. Il enleva sa capuche de sweat-shirt bleu de sa tête et s'approcha à pas joyeux vers enfants.

Le premier à l'apercevoir fut un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans. Ses grands yeux bruns s'arrondirent de surprise et il poussa une exclamation en voyant l'adolescent venir vers eux.

- Jack ! s'écria-t-il.

L'enfant se précipita vers son ami et lui sauta dessus. Désarçonné, Jack tomba dans la neige, puis il reconnut l'enfant.

- Jamie ! Mais quelle force dis donc, tu vas bientôt me surpasser !

Jamie sourit Jack se releva.

- Bah oui, j'ai un an de plus maintenant !

- Que ça passe vite...

Jack se remémora l'année précédente, lorsque le petit Jamie avait vaillemment affronté Pitch Black, le croque-mitaine. Il se rappela alors que le petit garçon grandissait. Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Les autres gamins arrêtèrent de se lancer de la neige et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le Gardien.

- Jack !

L'adolescent fut soudain entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants tous aussi excités que les autres, et son sourire s'agrandit. Ils ne l'avaient pas oublié.

- Tu peux jouer avec nous à la neige, Jack ?

- Dis, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, oui, oui !

- Dis oui, Jack, c'est trop amusant avec toi !

En voyant toutes les petites têtes pleines de neige, confiantes, se lever vers lui, Jack craqua.

- Bon, d'accord, mais pas trop longtemps.

- Ouais !

Les enfants s'éparpillèrent alors et commencèrent à préparer des munitions pour la bataille. Jack, quant à lui, ne fit que se baisser et attraper de la neige au creu de sa main nue. Lentement, il souffla dessus, et la neige se durcit, devint bleue pétillant. Le Gardien eut un sourire en coin et observa le petit Jamie qui, agenouillé dans la neige, préparait son petit tas de munitions. La main de l'adolescent se détendit alors et il envoya la boule de neige dans la figure de Jamie. Étonné, l'enfant tomba à plat ventre à terre, puis éclata d'un rire libre. Il ramassa une de ses boules et tira en plein sur les fesses de Choupette qui s'affairait à créer un bonhomme de neige aussi gros qu'elle. Surprise, la petite fille tomba sur sa création, l'écrasant, puis elle se releva en maugréeant.

- Oups ! fit Jamie en rigolant.

Une deuxième boule de neige vola vers Choupette qui la recut en pleine figure, et Jack se frotta les mains, satisfait. La magie opéra alors. Un éclair bleu traversa les yeux en colère de Choupette et elle éclata soudain d'un rire gai, tout en se précipitant vers Jamie. Le petit garçon hurla de peur, Choupette n'étant pas des plus sociables, et il bombarda Choupette avec ses autres munitions. La jeune fille tomba par terre et les autres enfants se livrèrent contre Jamie. Dans un éclat de rire général, les enfants tirèrent sur les uns et les autres tirèrent sur Jack qui se cacha en rigolant derrière un sapin. L'adolescent eut juste le temps de voir une petite silhouette blonde se diriger vers lui et il recut de la neige dans la figure. Il gloussa en secouant la tête, et reconnut la petite soeur de Jamie, Sophie, qui avait maintenant cinq ans.

- Salut, p'tite puce ! la salua Jack.

- Où l'est le lapin ? demanda Sophie.

- Il travaille à sa fabrique.

La petite fille afficha une mine tristounette, et Jack s'entreprit de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bunny t'aime bien et je suis sûr qu'il viendra bientôt te voir.

Un grand sourire éclara la frimousse de Sophie et elle serra Jack dans ses bras, lui arrivant à peine à la taille. Jack lui sourit et il recut une boule de neige sur le crâne.

- J't'ai eu ! J't'ai eu ! s'écria la petite, toute contente.

Jack rigola et secoua de nouveau la tête, la neige s'éparpillant.

- Bien joué, p'tite puce !

Elle éclata de rire et s'en alla préparer d'autres boules de neige. L'adolescent la regarda partir en souriant, puis lui vint à l'esprit qu'il devait partir. Il aperçut Jamie de loin et lui cria :

- Hé, Jamie ! Je dois m'en aller !

- Déjà ? fit le petit garçon.

- Désolé, mais Nord va s'énerver et ses tempêtes sont fougueuses !

Jack salua rapidement le petit garçon et décolla. L'air frais emplit ses poumons et il sourit à son ami le vent.

- Ça te dirai de m'emmener quelque part ? demanda-t-il. Direction : la fabrique de Nord. Tu connais ?

Pour toute réponse, le vent lui souffla dans l'oreille et Jack se laissa porter par cette agréable brise. Son bâton recourbé bien serré dans ses deux mains, il fila comme une flèche vers le pôle Nord. Soudain, des cris retentirent et il arrêta brutalement sa course. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut une femme poursuivie par... des cauchemars ! Jack ne réfléchit pas et s'élanca à leur poursuite. Les chevaux noirs étaient rapides, et la femme également. Jack redoubla de vigueur et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Jack stoppa net en ne voyant plus ses ennemis et, perdu, regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une clairière en plein milieu des bois. Un trou net se tenait en son milieu. Jack sentit son sang se glacer. C'était l'endroit où était emprisonné Pitch. Mais où pouvaient bien être la femme et les cauchemars ?

Un brusque coup de vent à proximité le fit sursauter. Il serra plus fort son bâton entre ses mains et s'exclama :

- Qui ou quoi que vous soyez, je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Le silence lui répondit.

Au bout de quelques instants de calme, Jack se relâcha et s'approcha du trou. Il n'en voyait pas le fond tellement la luminosité était infime. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'une forme immobile se tenait tout au fond, avant qu'un cauchemar n'apparaisse devant lui.

- Wawou ! fit Jack en reculant.

Le cauchemar lui sauta dessus. Jack para habilement le bouche pleine de crocs avec son bâton, et gela rapidement la créature, qui se volatilisa en poussière noire. L'Esprit fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce que faisait un cauchemar ici. Pitch était censé être enfermé, non ? Il ne pouvait donc pas créer d'autres créatures...

Un grognement sourd derrière lui le fit se retourner, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclat métallique avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il lâcha son bâton. Sa respiration se fit rauque, et il grogna de douleur en sentant un liquide collant couler sur son front. Sa vision se troubla, et il vit la femme de tout à l'heure marcher à pas mesurés vers lui, puis s'accroupir pour attraper quelque chose.

Son bâton.

Jack serra les poings et tenta faiblement de se relever, mais un pied lui écrasa la tête contre la neige.

- T-t-t-t-t-t... fit une voix féminine. Si j'étais toi, je resterai bien sagement par terre.

- ... hein ? balbutia Jack en tentant de retrouver les idées claires.

- Bonne nuit.

Il ne comprit pas. Il savait juste. Que quelqu'un lui avait volé son arme la plus précieuse. Le pied se décolla de sa tête, et il regarda le ciel bleu une dernière fois. La lumière du jour lui vrilla les yeux, et une ombre lui passa devant le visage. Le pied s'abattit de nouveau.

Puis le noir.


	2. Un(e) nouvel(le) ennemi(e)

_Salut les coupains ! Voici le second chapitre, enjoy quickly ! Je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines environ, le temps de bosser quand même._

_Merci à HikaruMichaels pour ta review !_

_Hélas non, le film Les Cinq Légendes/Le réveil des Gardiens/Rise of The Guardians ne m'appartient pas, lui, son monde merveilleux et ses personnages fabuleux ! -bien essayé, Eya..._

_N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews au cas où !_

**Emma : Et de mettre en favori, bien entendu !**

**Eya : Toi, on t'as pas sonné !**

**Emma : Nan, c'est la Cloche de Pâques qui sonne.**

**Eya : ... Bon, ferme-la, ton tour viendra plus tard. Rrrrhmmmh, bon, chers lecteurs/lectrices, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un(e) nouvel(le) ennemi(e)**

_Pôle Nord :_

Bunny tapa joyeusement le sol avec sa patte droite et un trou apparut devant lui. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière pour son terrier, fit un léger geste vers ses oeufs géants pour leur dire au revoir et sauta dans son trou. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrivait aux portes du Pôle Nord. Il se redressa, haut et fier, devant les grandes portes de bois, puis, en un geste brusque, se rabattit sur lui-même en sentant le froid rentrer dans sa fourrure.

- Ouah, ça caille ! s'exclama Bunny.

Il frappa vivement contre la double porte et ses coups résonnèrent.

- Grahmourfpfou ? demanda un yéti de l'autre côté.

- C'est moi, le Lapin de Pâques ! répondit le dénommé qui gelait sur place. Ouvrez moi avant que je ne me transforme en lapin de glace !

Le yéti ouvrit légèrement la porte et la referma aussi sec lorsque Bunny eut franchit le porche. Le Lapin venait souvent retrouver son vieil ami Nord, aussi ne s'extasia-t-il pas devant tous les jouets devant lui. Il y avait du mouvement partout. Des centaines de yétis s'affairaient à créer des jouets de tous genres, qui émettaient des bruits de klaxon, de la musique ou encore des lumières aveuglantes. Bunny franchit rapidement tout ce bazar et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.

La Fée des Dents était déjà là, en train de discuter avec animation avec ses petites fées qui paillaient. Sab se tenait sur un côté de la pièce, près du globe terrestre où les lumières des enfants croyants clignotaient à intervalles réguliers. Il sommeillait, des petits dessins apparaissant quelques fois au-dessus de sa tête. Bunny retint un rire : le Marchand de Sable qui rêvait !

Un colosse en rouge apparut alors devant Bunny et le serra fort dans ses bras tatoués. Le Lapin retint une exclamation en entendant ses côtes craquer puis s'écarta légèrement de son ami.

- Salut Nord ! Ça roule ?

- Au poil, mon ami ! répondit vivement le Père Noël avec un gros accent russe. Tu n'aurais pas vu Jack ? Il est en retard.

Bunny haussa les épaules.

- Oh, tu sais, il est sans doute en train de créer une tempête de neige qui détruira la moitié du pays ! ironisa-t-il.

- Mais quand même, il est en retard, et l'heure, c'est l'heure !

Nord avait un gros sens du temps, et avec lui, tout devait être parfait. Fée débarqua alors devant Bunny et le serra dans ses petits bras.

- Oh, Bunny ! Cela faisait depuis longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment vont tes oeufs ?

- Du moment qu'ils ne finissent pas en omelette, ils vont bien ! répondit le Lapin de Pâques.

- Et tes dents ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'obstines toujours à ne pas vouloir porter d'appareil dentaire ! Regarde-moi comment elles sont en avant...

Sur ce, Fée forca Bunny a ouvrir la bouche et elle palpa, professionnelle, les dents de lapin. Bunny grogna et s'arracha à la prise de la Fée.

- Non, elles vont bien, merci !

Fée eut une moue un peu déçue, puis son regard se ternit.

- Où est Jack ? posa-t-elle.

- On en a aucune idée, répondit Nord. Il était à Burgess la dernière fois que Sab l'a vu. Pas vrai, Sab ?

Le Père Noël se tourna vers le Marchand de Sable qui dormait toujours profondément.

- Ah, ce zigoto-là, je m'en vais le réveiller, moi ! rugit Nord.

- Laisse-le, voyons ! s'interposa Fée.

Nord le laissa donc, et contempla d'un air sinistre de globe terrestre géant.

- Je m'inquiètes pour le petit... fit-il alors.

- T'as pas à t'en faire, vieux, dit Bunny. Il est assez grand, même s'il est trop immature à mon goût.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, fit une voix féminine.

Sab se réveilla soudain et ils tournèrent la tête vers Fée mais elle hochait la tête négativement, du genre "c'était pas moi".

- Je suis là.

Une silhouette enveloppée dans un châle noir se matérialisa devant eux. Dans un geste sec, Nord s'empara de ses sabres, Bunny de son boomerang, Sab prépara un fouet de poussière dorée et Fée écarquilla les yeux.

La femme était habillée entièrement en noir, et ses cheveux blonds ressortaient étrangement contre la couleur sombre. Son regard était glacial, et elle les dévisageait avec une moue moqueuse.

- Perséphone... murmura Fée, horrifiée.

- Bonjour, Fée. Tu m'as donc reconnue ?

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas reconnaître ton allure, vipère ? cracha Fée.

- Ainsi donc, voici les Gardiens. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Nord le Père Noël, Sab le Marchand de Sable, Bunnymund le Lapin de Pâques et bien le rebonjour, Toothiana, Fée des Dents. Oh, mais je vois qu'il en manque un...

Ses yeux pétillèrent en observant le petit groupe.

- Où est le garçon ? Il a eu peur ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, heu... Jack Frisotte ?

- Jack Frost ! corrigea Bunny en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je t'étripes, qui que tu puisses être ! rugit Nord.

Perséphone rit gaiement.

- Vous ne savez donc pas où il est ? se moqua-t-elle. Allez chercher près de Burgess, si je me souviens bien, il est là-bas depuis une heure déjà. Pauvre petit garçon sans défense...

Fée poussa un cri de rage et fondit sur Perséphone, qui cessa soudainement de rire et sortit une épée aussi grande que Bunny. Fée s'immobilisa.

- Bien, bien... Clarent vous tient en respect. Si j'étais vous, j'irais voir ce pauvre Frisotte. Il est assez mal en point...

Sous les yeux désespérés des quatre Gardiens, elle disparut dans un léger bruissement de son châle.

Fée observa avec un air désespéré Nord qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sab attrapa un ourlet de son pantalon et le secoua vivement en espérant le sortir de sa torpeur. Nord s'éveilla alors et regarda autour de lui.

- On doit retrouver Jack ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bunny rangea rapidement son boomerang et le Père Noël sortit de sa poche une boule à neige. Il la lanca dans les airs et cria :

- JACK FROST !

La boule explosa et à sa place apparut un portail magique s'ouvrant sur un autre continent. Fée fut la première à s'y engouffrer, Bunny la suivit en bondissant d'inquiétude, Sab se dépêcha et Nord ferma la marche. Le portail se referma sans bruit, et la salle de réunion se retrouva plongée dans le silence.

_Burgess :_

Fée arriva dans une clairière au fond d'un bois sombre.. La neige tombait autour d'eux et le vent ne soufflait pas d'un poil. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le trou de Pitch juste en face d'elle, et trembla d'inquiétude pour Jack. Elle voleta rapidement dans les airs, cherchant l'adolescent.

Bunny, Sab et Nord arrivèrent peu après et reconnurent l'endroit également. Un cri les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent.

- Il est là ! hurla Fée derrière un arbre.

Les trois se précipitèrent et découvrirent Fée, complètement paniquée, les mains tremblantes et ne sachant pas quoi faire, qui observait un corps immobile dans la neige.

Bunny arriva le premier près de la silhouette et la retourna lentement.

- Jack ? murmura-t-il.

Le garçon ne bougeait pas, ses cheveux blancs étaient tachés de sang et le liquide rouge lui coulait sur le front. Son sweat-shirt bleu était déchiré par endroits et sa peau était carrément translucide. Ses paupières étaient fermées et seul le soulèvement de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait, punaise... maugréa Bunny.

- Il va bien ? s'écrièrent Nord et Fée d'une même voix.

- Je sais pas... Il saigne et il est inconscient. Il a besoin de secours, ça, c'est sûr.

Il remarqua une vilaine plaie à l'arrière de son crâne et grimaça de plus belle.

- Sab, aide-moi à le transporter, ordonna le Lapin en soulevant délicatement Jack.

Le petit bonhomme jaune matérialisa rapidement un brancard et Bunny allongea lentement la silhouette. Fée poussa une exclamation en voyant son état, elle n'avait pas osé l'approcher, mais elle avait maintenant la vérité en face.

Jack gémit légèrement lorsque Bunny le déposa sur le brancard, faisant grimacer les Gardiens.

- Nord ? fit Bunny.

- Oui, répondit le père Noël en sortant une autre boule à neige de sa poche. Ma fabrique, murmura-t-il à l'objet et il le lanca devant lui.

Fée avait la main plaquée sur sa bouche pendant qu'elle franchissait le portail. Elle était horrifiée. Jamais de son existence en tant que Fée des Dents elle avait vu quelqu'un aussi blessé que Jack. Elle avait horreur du sang, sauf lorsqu'elles sortaient directement d'une gencive, là, elle était en extase.

Bunny avait les yeux rivés sur la tête de Jack qui bougeait au rythme du brancard. Il avait peur. Ce garçon, il le prenait comme pour son petit frère. S'il mourait, il s'en sentirait responsable, bien que sachant que Jack ne pouvait pas mourir, étant immortel.

Nord réfléchissait. Comment le gamin avait-il été attrapé ? Et que faisait-il devant le trou de Pitch ? Est-ce que c'était le croque-mitaine qui l'avait attaqué ou la femme ? Pourquoi ? Pour la vengeance ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans se tête lorsqu'il tentait de ne pas regarder Jack.

Sab réfléchissait également. Bien que non doué de parole, il avait une imagination débordante, et en ce moment, elle s'activait. Dans sa tête, un plan se dessinait, le plan de l'attaque de Jack. À la même seconde, il pensait à Perséphone, la femme de tout à l'heure. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, cette femme était la maîtresse des Enfers, fille directe de la Nature. Son passé était étroitement mêlé à celui de Fée, mais cette dernière n'avait jamais raconté son histoire, ses yeux se voilant à chaque fois qu'il dessinait le sujet. Perséphone ne sortait que rarement de son endroit infernal, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à Jack ?

Les Gardiens conduisirent rapidement le blessé à l'infirmerie, sous les yeux étonnés des yétis. Quelques elfes les suivirent, innocents de la situation, mais ils furent aussitôt rabroués et allèrent exercer leur art ailleurs.

Lentement, Bunny souleva le corps immobile de Jack du brancard qui disparut aussitôt en poussière dorée et le posa sur un lit tout aussi blanc que le visage de l'adolescent. Il souleva sa paupière une seconde pour voir l'état de sa pupille mais tout paraissait normal, son regard était terne mais toujours aussi bleu.

Nord disparut et revint rapidement avec une trousse de secours et des bandages. Avec ses doigts de fée, Fée nettoya la plaie et enroula le bandage autour de sa tête, prévenant l'infection. Bunny observa la scène, rageant intérieurement de ne pas s'être inquiété plus tôt.

"Si seulement j'avais été là..." se disait-il.

Fée termina sa mission de sauveteuse et profita du fait qu'il était évanoui pour relever légèrement la comissure de ses lèvres. Les dents blanches apparurent et elle sourit. Au moins, elles n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat. Heureuse d'avoir fait sa part, elle laissa la place à Sab qui regarda avec un petit sourire triste le visage détendu de Jack. Il avait l'air si paisible. Son sourire moqueur avait disparu, ses yeux bleu glace étaient fermés et sans ses cheveux blancs, on aurait pu croire qu'il était un humain en train de dormir. Sab lui envoya de beaux rêves d'un geste de la tête et contempla les petites silhouettes enfantines avec des flocons se dessiner paisiblement au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. Une bonne chose de faite.

Nord s'avanca alors et le Marchand lui laissa la place. Il reniflait en tentant de garder ses larmes et Bunny lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui dire de se reprendre. Nord hocha la tête, saisit un mouchoir brodé de petits sapins verts et émit un bruit de trompette en se mouchant dedans. Le Lapin quitta des yeux le corps de Jack et observa, un peu courroucé, le grand Père Noël trop expressif. Son regard revint alors vers le gamin et il remarqua alors un truc d'étrange.

- Où est son bâton ?

Tout le monde le regarda avec une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

- Son bâton ? répéta Bunny. Personne ne l'a vu ?

- Je... fit Fée en hochant la tête. Non. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait que lui et aucune trace de son bâton.

- Nord ?

- Non, désolé...

- Sab ?

Des symboles apparurent au-dessus de la tête du petit personnage, montrant un bâton avec une croix dessus.

- On est mal, traduisit Fée. Sans son bâton, Jack ne peut plus rien faire !

- S'il se réveille un jour... maugréa Bunny.

- Ne soit pas si optimiste, Bunny !

- Je ne suis pas optimiste, je résume simplement les faits !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux, dit soudain Nord en reniflant.

- Est-ce qu'on se dispute ?! Non ! éclata Bunny. Jack a été blessé et tu penses qu'on ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de se disputer ?

- Bunny, calme-toi... chuchota Fée.

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Mais putain, regardez ! Jack est entre la vie et la mort, on ne sait même pas s'il va se réveiller ou comater et il y a une Perséphone qui se pointe ! Vous croyez vraiment que je peux rester calme ?!

- Bunny...

- Les mecs, vous savez quoi ? Vous m'énervez grave.

Il sortit d'un pas vif de la salle en faisant bien claquer la porte derrière lui. Fée le regarda partir, désarçonnée, et Nord lui tapota le bras.

- Il va revenir, il est juste inquiet.

- Oui... murmura Fée en retenant ses pleurs.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec Bunny. Et ça lui faisait un choc. Douloureux.

Lentement, elle voleta au-dessus de Jack et regarda son visage d'ange paisible. Elle se mordit la lèvre et pria pour qu'il se réveille au plus tôt.

* * *

_L'est mal en point, notre lutin glacé !_

_Jack : Oh, la ferme..._

_Eya : Tiens, en plus d'Emma, Jacky se réveille !_

_Emma : Hein, quoi ?_

_Jack : Fallait être là ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, les lecteurs, je vais b_

_Eya : Chut ! Ils vont t'entendre..._


	3. Pleurs

_Voilàààà ! Le chapitre 3 est servi sur une coupelle d'argent ! Dégustation à volonté !_

**_Emma : Je peux prendre des sushis ?_**

**_Jack : Il y en a pas, regarde mieux le menu._**

_Oublions ces zozos là et concentrons-nous sur ce nouveau chapitre, qui possède moins d'action que les précédents._

**_Emma : Zozo ? ZOZO ?! Nan mais t'es maboule ou quoi ? Un peu plus de respect envers tes aînés !_**

**_Eya, d'un ton très bas : Je t'ignore, je t'ignore, je t'ignore..._**

_Désolée, les amis, Les Cinq Légendes/Le Réveil des Gardiens/Rise of The Guardians ne m'appartient toujours pas... snif..._

_Merci à HikaruMichaels, à Momo-chan Ni, à LiviahEternal, à Ziatiti, à Clockworkangel77 et à Hinata-lou (Ouh, ça fait long !) pour me suivre, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs dont je ne connais pas le nom._

**_Emma : Viens, Jack, ce resto est nul. En plus ils ne font que des plats surgelés !_**

_Bref... Enjoy ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, follows, favoris ou tout ce que vous voulez !_

_Clockworkangel77 : __Un grand nombre de tes questions resteront sans réponse avant encore plus de trois chapitres ! Un complot ? Ah ah ah, peut-être... Bunny, compatissant pour Jack ? Seulement lorsque ses amis sont évanouis, c'est plus macho ! ;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pleurs**

Tout était noir. D'un noir profond, d'un noir d'encre. Un instant, il eut peur. Cela lui rappelait trop Pitch Black. Puis il se calma. Le noir n'avait jamais tué personne. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait mourir. Une douleur éclata alors. Lancinante, comme un couteau remuant dans une plaie ouverte. Il aurait aimé se plier de douleur, se cogner la tête contre les murs. Il essaya. Échec. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, mais peut-être pouvait-il voir ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Nouvel échec. La moutarde commenca à lui monter au nez. Non seulement il avait mal, mais en plus il ne pouvait pas bouger ? C'était quoi ce délire ?!

Alors, tout doucement, des sons lui parvinrent. D'abord presque éteints, puis de plus en plus présents. Il ouvrit grand les oreilles.

- ... mecs, vu's'vez quoi ? Vu m'énerv' gr'v.

Un son bruyant retentit et il tenta de grimacer, pour échouer, encore. Des reniflements se firent entendre, suivis d'une grosse voix.

- ...va r've'n, l'est 'us in'iet.

- Vi...

Hein ? Vi ? Qui était Vi ? Lentement, le toucher lui revint. Cool ! Il sentait un tissu frais sous ses doigts, pui il eut la sensation qu'un truc chaud lui couvrait le crâne. Il leva la main pour toucher mais il était trop faible et ne parvint qu'à remuer un doigt. Les personnes à côté de lui n'avaient visiblement rien remarqué mais il sentit quand même une main lui passer devant le visage. Hein ? Kesako ? Il remua une paupière, et ouvrit légèrement son oeil. Un monde trop lumineux à son goût apparut et il referma son oeil aussi sec. Il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un étrange petit bonhomme doré le regarder bizarrement. Il paniqua. La grosse voix réapparut et dit :

- Quoi ?

Les sanglots s'étouffèrent légèrement.

- L'est rév'é' ?

Des bruits de pas retentirent soudain et il eut la peur de sa vie.

- JACK !

C'était une voix féminine qui avait crié. Des petites mains le saisirent par les épaules et le secouèrent.

- Aïeheu... réussit-il à proférer.

Toute sa tête irradiait de souffrance, mais les sons parvenaient beaucoup plus distinctement.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolée !

Les mains le lâchèrent et il retomba sur le lit en poussant un autre grognement de douleur.

- Oh la la.. je suis vraiment maladroite... je...

- Calme-toi, Fée ! fit la voix bourrue. Jack, ça va ?

Il ouvrit une paupière. La luminosité le blessa moins que tout à l'heure et il ouvrit donc l'autre oeil pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une paire de magnifiques yeux violets.

- Bonjour, Jack ! dit la fille.

- Hein ? maugréa-t-il en bougeant ses doigts.

Il regarda la pièce et vit une sorte de gros bonhomme barbu qui le regardait, l'air content, un petit être doré qui lui faisait de grands coucous de la main et une créature extraordinaire avec des plumes partout qui le contemplait, radieuse.

- Fée... ? balbutia-t-il alors que sa mémoire se remettait en place. Sab ? Nord ?

Il s'assit difficilement et toucha sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu as été blessé, Jack, répondit Nord.

- Blessé... ?

Fée regarda Nord, un peu inquiète au sujet de sa santé mentale, et Jack s'écroula par terre. Le Père Noël poussa un cri et le releva aussitôt. Jack avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

- Mon... mon...

- Ton ? insista Nord.

- Mon... mon bâ... bâton...

Fée, Sab et Nord se regardèrent, gênés.

- Heu... débuta le Père Noël.

Mais le Marchand de Sable le coupa dans son élan et des images virvoltèrent au-dessus de sa tête, trop rapides pour que Jack puisse les comprendre.

- Wahou, Sab... fit-il en se tenant le crâne. Arrête, j'ai le tournis, là...

Déçu, Sab arrêta de penser et Fée prit le relai.

- On ne sait pas... Ton bâton... nous pensons qu'on te l'a volé.

- On me l'a volé, dit Jack sur un ton hargneux. Juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, j'ai vu une femme qui me le piquait.

- Une femme ?

Jack hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Les Gardiens tournaient. La chambre tournait. Le monde tournait. Tout tournait. Ça n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Mon bâton... murmura-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

- On va te le ramener, d'accord ? promit Nord.

- Je peux rien faire sans lui...

- On sait.

- Et la neige... la neige... On est en plein mois d'hiver...

Les Gardiens se regardèrent. Jack releva alors la tête et tenta d'oublier ses maux de crâne.

- Où est le kangourou ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, bonhomme de neige.

Bunny se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin scotché sur la face.

- Bunny ! s'écria l'adolescent en tentant de se redresser.

Il retomba lourdement dans les draps et gémit. Le Lapin s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

- Comment ça va, p'tit glaçon ?

Jack lui jeta un regard brouillé de larmes. Le Gardien ne pleurait jamais. Il était fort comme le roc. Bunny le prit maladroitement dans ses bras et Jack se moucha dans sa fourrure. Pour une fois, le Lapin de Pâques ne recula pas et l'Esprit continua de renifler misérablement. Fée eut un élan vers eux et les entoura de ses petits bras, Nord s'avanca également et les couvrit de ses grosses mains, puis Sab trouva un petit trou entre Bunny et Fée pour s'y loger confortablement.

- Pleurs, mon p'tit gars, murmura Bunny à Jack. Ça fait au moins trois cent ans que t'as pas pleuré, alors vas-y, lâche-toi.

L'adolescent jeta un regard bizarre et le Lapin aperçut que ses larmes gelaient doucement sur ses joues livides. Jack était redevenu l'enfant d'autrefois, timide, et doux comme un agneau. Il avait peur. Il avait eu peur pour s'être fait attaqué, de s'être fait voler son bâton, tout ce qui le représentait. Sans lui, il n'était rien, plus qu'un jeune immortel sans pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait plus faire neiger, lancer des boules de joie, ni geler les grands lacs. Il ne pouvait même plus voler. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

- Il faut le retrouver, dit soudain Jack en se détachant de ses amis.

- Hein ? fit Bunny.

- Mon bâton. Sans lui, je ne pourrai plus faire neiger. Les enfants ne s'amuseront plus. Plus de batailles de boules de neige, plus de patinage, plus de vent d'hiver. Jack Frost ne pourra plus vous mordre le nez... murmura l'Esprit en se tenant le crâne.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se réassit sur le lit.

- Ça va pas, mais alors là, pas bien du tout, maugréa-t-il.

Il était à deux doigts de vomir.

- Dégueule pas, Jack, s'écria Bunny. Ce serait dommage de gâcher ton joli lit d'hôpital. Venez les gars, on le laisse tranquille, il a besoin de repos.

De ses deux pattes avant, il conduisit les autres hors de la chambre malgré leurs vives protestations. La porte se referma sèchement. Jack sourit. Il les aimait vraiment bien. Ils étaient sa famille. Fée était comme sa grande soeur, Bunny son grand frère, Nord le père trop attentionné et Sab comme... comme... un meilleur ami pas très bavard mais très inventif.

Lentement, l'Esprit s'allongea sur le lit en déglutissant difficilement. Ses larmes étaient restées givrées sur ses joues et il les décrocha du bout des doigts. Et qu'est-ce que ce lit pouvait être moelleux... Doucement, il s'abandonna à Morphée.

_Trou de Pitch :_

Bunny sauta hors du trou qui s'ouvrait brutalement sur le sol et laissa la place à Fée qui avait l'air toute retournée par son voyage dans les terriers du Lapin. Elle lui sourit, ses dents blanches resplendissantes à la faible lumière du soleil qui filtrait entre les branches des arbres alentours. À grands bonds, Bunny s'approcha d'une crevasse au milieu de la clairière ombragée.

Le trou de Pitch.

Le Lapin de Pâques eut un frisson et il plongea la patte dans le trou. Il rencontra une résistance invisible. D'un geste de la tête, il indiqua à Fée que c'était bien bouché. Pitch n'était pas le responsable de l'accident de Jack. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber contre un rocher, ses ailes cessant de battre pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Bunny fut surpris par son geste. Jamais Fée n'aurait cessé de voler. Ou alors elle n'allait pas bien. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tout va bien, Fée ?

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire triste. La lueur violette dans ses yeux s'était attenuée, et Bunny trouva de l'inquiétude dans les belles prunelles.

- Je me soucie pour Jack, répondit-elle en un souffle. Il a beau essayer d'être grand, je vois bien qu'il va mal.

- Il est fort, notre petit bonhomme de neige.

- Pas autant qu'il ne le pense. Il est toujours un enfant, peut-être pas dans son corps, mais du moins, dans sa tête.

- Ça pour être un enfant, il est un enfant, bougonna Bunny en s'asseyant auprès de Fée.

- Nous ne connaissons rien de lui, reprit-elle au bout d'un silence. Il a vécu trois cent ans seul, éloigné de tout. Personne ne pouvait le voir. Personne ne pouvait le toucher. Personne ne pouvait lui parler. Il a dû souffrir...

Fée se tut. Bunny la regarda longtemps. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et ses grands cils tremblaient. Ses mains étaient enveloppées autour d'elle comme pour la réchauffer, elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Bunny eut soudain un élan vers elle, et passa son bras autour de la frêle épaule. Fée sursauta.

- On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, fit Bunny en souriant. Ça te dirai de chercher son bâton ?

Fée le regarda, et l'espoir se mit à clignoter dans ses iris.

- Ça me va, oui !

Plus heureuse que jamais, elle bondit dans les airs et ses ailes battirent. Bunny gloussa et se remit sur pattes.

La chasse était ouverte !

* * *

_La chasse est ouverte... La chasse... Ouh, j'adore ce terme ! ^^_

_Une question... : Je vous poste la suite demain ou dans une semaine ? Ah ah ah, le choix vous appartient !_


	4. Échappatoire

_Suite à la demande de tant de__ lecteurs/lectrices, je suis obligée de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous vous dénoncer ! Niark niark niark *moment de folie passagère*. Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, je ne vais quand même pas poster un chapitre tous les jours (et oui ! je vous ai vus tenter le diable...), le prochain arrivera donc dans une semaine. Top chrono !_

_Je suis trop déçue ! J'ai demandé à DreamWorks s'ils pouvaient bien m'échanger Les Cinq Légendes/Le Réveil des Gardiens/Rise of the Guardians contre un centime d'euro, mais la firme a refusé. Bande de radins !_

_Mais sinon, j'ai toujours cette fanfic qui m'appartient... niark niark niark, je peux en faire CE QUE JE VEUX ! *autre moment de folie pas si passagère que ça*_

_Et merci à tous mes lecteurs dont j'ai la flemme d'écrire le nom parce que vous êtes trop nombreux à présent (YOUHOU je suis CÉLÈBRE !)._

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_The-zia :__ Bunny et Fée...? Je te laisse imaginer. Tu interprètes l'idée comme tu veux, après tout, je ne suis que celle qui écrit l'histoire, toi, tu es la lectrice, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Merci pour trouver le chapitre précédent "génial", pour être franche, "je ne le trouvais pas si bien que ça" ! Et voilà la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Échappatoire**

_Pôle Nord :_

Il ronflait. Ses cheveux blancs en bataille lui cachait les yeux et ses mains s'agitaient.

_- Jack, j'ai peur..._

_- Oui, je sais, je sais ! Mais je te jure que tout va bien se passer, tu vas bien aller, heu... Tiens, on va jouer à un jeu !_

Il grogna légèrement et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent l'espace d'une seconde.

_- Non ! Pas ça !_

_- Tu crois que je te fais une blague ?_

_- Oui, tu fais toujours des blagues !_

_- Non, non ! Enfin, si, mais, non, pas là ! Là, c'est pas une blague, je te le promets ! Crois en moi._

Il s'agita nerveusement, sa main s'avança comme pour attraper quelque chose d'immatériel.

_- JACK !_

Sa main retomba mollement et ses sourcils se fronçèrent.

- Emma... murmura-t-il en se roulant en boule.

Près de lui, un petit bonhomme jaune le regardait. Ses traits avaient l'air tristes.

- EMMA ! hurla soudain Jack.

Le Marchand de Sable se plaqua violemment contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés. Jack avait pratiquement bondi de son lit et s'était écrasé au sol, empêtré dans ses draps.

- Aïe... grogna l'adolescent en tentant de se redresser.

Un bras sableux l'aida à se rassoir et, déboussolé, il regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut enfin Sab qui le regardait avec méfiance, prêt à plonger par terre si son ami se remettait à hurler, et toucha son crâne.

Il n'avait plus mal. La douleur avait disparu. Ô, joie, ô, délivrance ! Rapidement, Jack défit le bandeau autour de son crâne, ignorant les gestes précipités que faisaient Sab pour l'arrêter. Le bandeau tomba à terre, légèrement taché de sang, et Jack se palpa précautionneusement l'arrière du crâne. À son grand soulagement, il ne sentit rien à par ses cheveux qui avaient repoussé. Que c'était pratique, des fois, de pouvoir guérir rapidement !

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Sab. Il me manque pas d'oeil ou autre chose ? Je suis pas défiguré ?

Le Marchand lui sourit et lui fit signe que non. Soulagé, Jack se releva et marcha doucement vers la porte. Sab le prit par la main tout en continuant de hocher négativement la tête.

- T'inquiètes, je vais beaucoup mieux, Sab, sourit Jack en posant la main sur la poignée.

Le bonhomme jaune donna l'impression de soupirer et le laissa sortir de la pièce.

Le couloir de la chambre était désert. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'atelier, malgré tout ces grognements variés des yétis ainsi que des bruits de clochettes des bonnets des elfes.

- On sont-ils tous ? demanda l'Esprit. Fée, Nord, Bunny ?

Sab montra du doigt une fenêtre pleine de buée et Jack comprit qu'ils étaient dehors.

- Ils cherchent mon bâton ?

Le Marchand hocha affirmativement la tête. Au-dessus de sa tête se forma deux silhouettes, une mince avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos et un autre, plus grande, avec des oreilles de lapin sur le crâne.

- Fée et la Cloche sont ensemble ? Et Nord ?

Une autre image sableuse montra un gros homme à barbe dans entouré de yétis dans une fabrique.

- Aaah, s'exclama Jack, alors lui, il est là !

Il se précipita alors, ouvrit une grande double-porte, et... se boucha les oreilles tellement le bruit était fort. Les sons ricochaient brutalement contre ses tympans, résonnaient dans son cerveau, le rendant malade. En gémissant, Jack s'avanca de quelques pas encore en levant les yeux, cherchant Nord. Il n'eut pas le temps de trop chercher que, déjà, une grosse silhouette le soulevait et le serrait dans ses bras, à lui faire craquer les os. Jack gémit de nouveau et la personne s'empressa de répandre des excuses.

- Oh, Jack, je suis désolé, je t'ai fais mal ? Tu as bien dormi ? Oh non, c'est ma satanée force, je ne la maîtrise toujours pas. Sinon, tu as récupéré ? Les bandages ont bien marché ? Oh, si seulement j'avais cette Perséphone je lui ouvrirais le cou avec l'un de mes sabres !

Jack sourit et, contre toute attente, rendit son étreinte au Père Noël. Au début un peu surpris, Nord se radoucit et serra l'adolescent contre lui.

- Ça va mieux, Jack ?

L'Esprit le relâcha et Nord put voir son sourire.

- Ouaip, répondit-il. Beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je vais même en profiter pour chercher mon bâton.

Il allait s'éclipser mais le Père Noël le retint par le bras.

- C'est hors de question, grogna-t-il. Si tu vas dehors seul, sans arme, tu risques de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Tu viens à peine de te remettre d'un coup qui aurait pu te tuer...

- Je suis immortel, soupira Jack.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu as été blessé, et comme toute personne qui se respecte, tu dois prendre du repos.

- J'ai déjà dormi...

- Pas assez à mon goût. Sab, raccompagne-le à sa chambre et surveille-le.

Sab hocha la tête et Jack se dégagea brutalement de Nord. Quoi, il venait à peine de les retrouver et ils voulaient déjà qu'il dorme ? Bien piètre façon pour lui ordonner de se taire et de laisser faire les grands.

En grognant, l'Esprit de l'Amusement retourna à sa chambre. Il traînait les pieds, et ne cessait d'éviter le regard de Sab qui le dévisageait curieusement. En vérité, Jack avait un plan. Les vieux Gardiens ne voulaient pas qu'il parte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ils avaient oublié à qui ils avaient affaire. Et donner comme garde un Marchand de Sable n'était pas une très bonne idée. Jack se retint alors de sourire, et s'allongea sur son lit, prétextant la plus grande fatigue. Sab s'assit à côté de lui, et alors qu'il allait lui envoyer une boule sableuse, Jack l'interpella.

- Non, ça ira, je peux m'endormir tout seul.

Sab fronça les sourcils et s'abstint donc de le faire rêver.

Jack referma les yeux et sa respiration s'allongea, ses battements de coeur s'espacèrent. Sab sourit. Lorsqu'il dormait, le garçon semblait tellement plus détendu... Son visage enfantin avait les traits relâchés, son habituel sourire avait disparu. Soudain, le Marchand baîlla. Il avait bien envie de faire un petit somme, lui aussi. Doucement, il se roula en boule et ferma les paupières.

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger, il regarda autour de lui. Sab était avaché à côté de lui, et ronflait paisiblement, des petites images dorées dansant au-dessus de sa tête. Les dessins montraient de petits personnages allongées dans des lits, chacuns possédant une autre bulle au-dessus de leur tête. L'Esprit de l'Amusement sourit. Sab rêvait que les enfants rêvaient. Tout doucement, il se releva, chercha son bâton de la main. Il se figea alors et son pouls s'accéléra. "Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le fourrer...?" se dit-il nerveusement. Puis, il se souvint. Et serra les poings. "Cette femme va payer. Je vais vous la geler au fond d'un lac glacé, moi..."

Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il commenca d'abord par l'ouvrir, puis se rappela qu'il ne possédait plus sa maîtrise sur le vent. Il se mordit la lèvre et jura mentalement. Non mais quel imbécile il était ! Il allait devoir sortir par la porte. Sortie tout à fait banale mais qui lui paraissait complètement tordue. Il allait donc devoir chiper une boule à neige de Nord. Tout en évitant le barrage des yétis. Il ricana. Une nouveau défi pour le légendaire Jack Frost ! Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus congeler personne...

"Allez, fais appel à tes super-pouvoirs de voleur, Jacky." se dit-il.

Il franchit la porte en prenant le soin de la refermer aussi délicatement que possible et marcha à pas de loup vers le bureau de Nord. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que une grosse main poilue ne se referme sur son épaule. Jack regarda derrière lui.

- Oh, Phil, boule de poil ! s'écria-t-il au yéti qui le regardait, suspicieux. Comment ça va ?

Phil émit un grognement et Jack comprit.

- Oh ! Heu... Je vais aux toilettes ! Envie pressante... tu vois ?

Phil leva les yeux au ciel et sa moustache drue frémit, il paraissait sourire. Son étreinte se relâcha et il repartit vers l'atelier en traînant ses grosses pattes. Jack soupira.

- J'ai eu chaud, moi...

Il continua sa route, du genre "salut, je suis juste de passage, ne faites pas attention à moi, hein" et arriva presque en courant dans le bureau de Nord. Il referma la porte, et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si personne n'était là. Il soupira de nouveau et se mit à fouiller fébrilement le bureau.

Une petite main secoua soudain son pantalon. Jack sursauta et regarda à ses pieds. Un petit elfe, haut d'à peine deux pommes, se tenait sous lui, ses petits yeux innocents le fixant et sa clochette tintant. Jack eut un sourire.

- Toi, tu vas pas m'embêter très longtemps... fit-il en se baissant.

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et se tenait assis sur le bureau. Sa clochette était épinglée au meuble, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Bah voilà, t'es tellement plus mignon comme ça ! s'exclaffa Jack.

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas. La bouche pleine de gâteaux, il tentait de tout avaler mais ne pouvait pas tellement il en avait le bec. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'avidité et entreprit de mâchonner ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Jack mit enfin la main sur une boule à neige. Fébrilement, il la secoua dans sa main et murmura :

- Burgess.

Il la lanca rapidement devant lui et un portail apparut soudain, des flots argentés se déversant dans la pièce. Jack entra dans le portail sans un regard derrière lui.

Dans le bureau, seul, épinglé contre le meuble, un elfe s'empiffrait.

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que cet elfe va s'empiffrer jusqu'à exploser ? Jack a-t-il fait une grosse bêtise ? Va-t-il faire une "mauvaise rencontre", comme le dit Nord ?_

_Aaaah, tant de questions et aucune réponse... Les ami(e)s, on se revoit la semaine prochaine ! Je compte sur vous : ne me posez pas de kangour- heu... je voulais dire, lapin ! ^^_


	5. Trouvaille

_Suite à la requête d'une **certaine personne en particulier qui se reconnaîtra**, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre ce jour-ci. MAIS LA SUITE SERA POSTÉE VENDREDI, EST-CE CLAIR ? ^^_

_Bref, ce chapitre-là possède beaucoup plus d'action, voir des hurlements. Non, je vous ai vus venir, pas de meurtre. :)_

_Allez, je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une bonne lecture ! Et honneur à notre Jacky dont j'ai malencontreusement oublié de fêter la sortie du DVD en France la semaine dernière. Happy Easter tout le monde ! Et joyeux Poisson d'Avril ! ^^_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait bien plaisir. Continuez à m'en envoyer, n'hésitez pas, que je sache si le récit est à la hauteur de vos espérances._

_Et encore bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Trouvaille**

_Burgess :_

Jack atterrit pieds nus dans la neige. Le vent glacial lui murmura à l'oreille et il sourit. Il était de retour à la maison. Mais cette sensation d'être nu sans son bâton ne cessait de le suivre. Il se voyait mal chercher son arme, sans aucun moyen de défense ni d'échappatoire. Il aurait pu voler si cela tournait mal. Son seul réconfort était l'idée que les enfants pouvaient toujours le voir, qu'il pouvait toujours congeler l'eau rien qu'en marchant dessus ou geler une vitre en créant des petits animaux rigolos. En gros, rien qui puisse l'aider. Jack plongea les mains dans sa poche de sweat-shirt et serra les dents. Il détestait marcher.

Il retourna à l'endroit de sa rencontre avec Miss Je Tape D'abord Puis Je Pose Des Questions Ensuite. C'était désert, et seul le trou au milieu de la clairière lui indiquait qu'une présence néfaste se trouvait dans les parages. Il frissonna. Non pas parce qu'il avait froid, ah ça non, Jack n'avait jamais froid, mais parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer, mais il était terrifié par cette femme. L'aisance avec laquelle elle l'avait battu l'avait désarçonné, il ne voulait plus mettre les pieds sur "les lieux du crime".

L'Esprit tourna alors les talons, et s'apprêta à sortir de la forêt. Il voulait demander à Jamie si il avait vu la femme, ou son bâton. Mais il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant que ce bois était grand. Vraiment très grand. Et il détestait marcher.

- Me dit pas que je me suis perdu ! ronchonna Jack.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il s'adossa alors à un arbre et entreprit de le gravir. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple en atterrissant directement au sommet... mieux valait ne pas y penser. Jack arriva aux dernières branches et regarda les environs. Tout autour de lui n'était que branches et feuilles éparpillées. Il vit une petite ville, mais beaucoup plus loin. En jurant, il s'apprêta à redescendre. Un éclat argenté captiva alors son attention.

Un lac. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

_Son_ lac.

Puis des cris, venant du lac.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber en bas de l'arbre, se meurtrissant les chevilles par la même occasion. Ouch, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait. D'habitude, le vent l'arrêtait dans sa descente. En clopinant, il s'éloigna vers le lac.

Les cris se rapprochèrent.

- Barrez-vous, espèces d'enfoirés ! hurlait quelqu'un.

Oubliant sa douleur, Jack se précipita et glissa sur la surface de son lac gelé. Se rattrapant de justesse, il leva les yeux vers l'autre rive et vit une silhouette seule contre trois cauchemars. L'Esprit serra les poings pour attraper son bâton mais il s'abstint bien vite. Il n'avait pas le choix.

La silhouette poussa un autre hurlement lorsqu'une bête noire lui sauta dessus. Le cauchemar lui mordit son capuchon et déchira son vêtement.

- Putain ! s'écria la silhouette.

Un forme bleue arriva sur la créature et lui donna un puissant coup de pied qui l'envoya bouler contre un arbre. Le cauchemar poussa un "kaï" de douleur, secoua la tête et revint à la charge. Mais Jack l'attendait. Il évita habilement l'attaque et frappa d'un poing serré le torse du cauchemar. La bête disparut alors en fumée. L'Esprit se retourna et, à la même seconde, se baissa pour éviter une autre chose, qui lui sautait à la gorge. Un bout de bois cassé traînait par terre et Jack s'en servit pour frapper durement le crâne du cauchemar, qui s'évapora. L'adolescent se releva alors et, perdu, regarda autour de lui pour chercher la silhouette. Toujours allongée au sol, elle lui jetait un regard étrange, puis poussa un cri. Alarmé, Jack se retourna à temps pour voir le dernier cauchemar lui sauter à la figure. L'Esprit hurla et tomba par terre.

Une explosion retentit soudain. La créature disparut en fumée et, hébété, Jack regarda autour de lui.

La silhouette se tenait debout à côté de lui, et tenait à bout de bras un long pistolet rouge qui fumait. Son capuchon était déchiré et laissait entrevoir un visage féminin, de grands yeux noirs cerclés de rouge foncé anisi que des cheveux d'ébène. Un rictus déformait la jolie bouche. Il lui aurait donné environ seize ou dix-sept ans.

- J'aurais très bien pu m'en occuper moi-même, grogna-t-elle.

Jack se releva en s'époussetant et contra.

- Pas la peine de faire la dure à cuire, je suis juste venu aider.

- T'as failli crever, maintenant dégage de mon chemin.

Surpris, Jack regarda une nouvelle fois la fille qui lui rendit son regard.

Le mec qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas très grand, mais la dépassait d'une demi-tête. Ses cheveux blancs coiffés comme un as de pique étaient mi-longs, et ses yeux bleus glace mais rieurs se froncaient pour l'instant. Il portait un sweat-shirt bleu avec capuche, et de la glace se tenait collée dessus. Il avait pour seul pantalon un vieux truc marron un peu déchiré par endroit, et se tenait pieds nus dans la neige, ce qui semblait ne pas le déranger le moins du monde. Elle sursauta soudain :

- Tu peux me voir ?!

Jack fronca les sourcils, il s'était exclamé en même temps que la fille, qui croisait les bras et le dévisageait, l'air mécontent. Il répondit alors :

- Heu... oui... Tu es une Légende, toi aussi ?

- Comment ça, toi aussi ? riposta la fille. Me dis pas que t'en es une !

- Bah... si. Et toi ?

- Évidemment que j'en suis une. Sinon, comment aurais-je pu te voir, hein ?

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La question était sortie directement de Jack, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir. En vérité, il était curieux.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te le dire ?

- Jack Frost, répondit L'Esprit de l'Amusement en tendant la main.

La fille parut d'abord surprise qu'il lui donne son nom, puis elle pensa à une ruse.

- C'est ça, tu te prononce pour mieux m'emmerder après. Je te crois pas, Frosty, tu es sûrement lié à un quelconque malheur et j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Frosty ? sourit Jack. Je crois que je préfère encore bonhomme de neige. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi tu trimballes un pistolet ?

La fille, qui s'apprêtait à partir, lui lanca un regard courroucé.

- J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, Frosty. Si tu veux savoir, sache que toutes les Légendes ont forcément une arme favorite. Bah moi, c'est le _gun_. Tiens, en parlant d'arme, t'en as pas, toi. Serais-tu une fausse Légende ?

Le sourire de Jack fondit. Ses mains se crispèrent comme pour attraper quelque chose et la fille le regarda faire bizarrement.

- Si, bien sûr que j'ai une arme ! s'écria-t-il. Mais... heu... On me l'a volée.

- P'tit chou, se moqua la fille. Tu me raconteras ça dans deux cent ans. À plus !

- Hé, attends !

Jack tendit le bras pour attraper le poignet de la fille, qui lui jeta un regard surpris. Aussitôt que leurs peaux se touchèrent, une étincelle se forma et Jack poussa un cri de douleur en reitrant brusquement sa main. La fille fit de même en se frottant le poignet. Sur la paume de l'adolescent se formait des plaques rouges et violacées, et le poignet de la fille était devenu blanc.

- Tu m'as brûlé ! fit Jack en secouant la main.

- Et toi tu m'as gelée, idiot, riposta la fille en grimacant de douleur. Figure-toi que je suis un esprit de Feu, mon coco, et que le feu, ça brûle. Je suppose que toi, t'es un esprit de Froid, non ?

- C'est ça, répondit Jack en reprenant son souffle.

Il se baissa pour attraper une poignée de neige qu'il laissa tomber sur sa paume. En grésillement s'entendit et la peau redevint pâle comme la mort.

- T'aurais pas vu mon bâton ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle fut surprise par le changement de conversation.

- Nan. Désolée. J'ai des pays à réchauffer, moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'éclipsa. Jack grimaça.

- Je sais même son prénom... murmura-t-il. Mais quel idiot j'ai été, pourquoi je lui ai donné le mien ?

Il se donna une tape sur la tête. Puis il réfléchit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, au juste ? se demanda-t-il tout haut. On est en plein hiver, ce serait plutôt à moi de geler le continent...

La fille s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Ce mec qui l'avait aidée était étrange. Intriguant. De un, il mettait les créatures en pièce, de deux, il lui faisait mal en la touchant simplement, et de trois, il recherchait son arme. Fébrilement, elle tritura son pistolet. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer si elle le perdait. Elle aurait sans doute souhaité mourir. Sans son arme, elle n'était plus rien. À part un Esprit de Feu paumé.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Saugrenue. Elle hocha négativement la tête et perdit son sourire. Et puis quoi encore ? Aider ce garçon ? Ce serait trop demander de sa part. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Ah, si, elle savait au moins une chose sur lui : il s'appelait Jack Frost. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ennuyée. Pourquoi ce garçon lui avait-il révélé son prénom ? Lui faisait-il confiance pour ce qu'elle avait été attaquée par les cauchemars ?

Une ombre se matérialisa derrière lui. Plongée dans ses pensées, l'adolescente ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Bonjour, Emma... chuchota une voix douce près de son oreille.

La fille sursauta, se retourna et empoigna sauvagement son pistolet qu'elle pointa droit sur la forme derrière elle. C'était une femme. Les cheveux blonds, rassemblés en tresse qui tombait sur son épaule droite, un grand châle noir entourant ses épaules et ses yeux d'ébène lui donnaient l'air méchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lança la jeune fille, aggressive.

- Ce que je te veux ? sourit la femme. Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ?

- Je suis venue le venger.

L'adolescente était perdue.

- Hein ? balbutia-t-elle. De... de qui ?

- De Jack Frost.

La fille sursauta.

- Ainsi donc, tu le connais ? devina la femme. Bien, cela va faciliter les choses. Tout d'abord, je me présente. Je suis Perséphone, Gardienne de la Violence. Et toi, tu es...

- Je sais très bien qui je suis, merci ! s'exclama l'adolescente, la main crispée contre son pistolet.

- ...Emma Ash, termina la femme comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Légende du Feu, Gardienne de l'Ardeur.

- Ferme-la ! hurla la fille, hystérique.

La femme haussa un sourcil, amusée. Emma, elle, ne l'était pas du tout. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Oh, tu ne te remets toujours pas de ce regrettable petit incident ? s'amusa Perséphone. Pourtant, c'était très amusant.

Le balle partit, et traversa le corps de la femme sans aucun dommage.

- Tu dois apprendre à surmonter ta colère, Emma, sourit Perséphone. Cela te nuira.

- MAIS TA GUEULE, BORDEL ! hurla la jeune fille.

- Et ton langage.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, PUTAIN ?!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux le venger de Jack Frost. Avec ton aide.

Emma en resta bouche bée.

- Le venger ? releva-t-elle enfin.

- Pitch Black. Il est très puissant dans notre société, et c'est Jack Frost qui l'a enfermé. À présent, personne ne peux plus le faire sortir de sa tombe. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi moi ? murmura Emma qui paraissait ne pas comprendre.

- Tu es la Légende du Feu. Frost est la Légende de la Glace. Il paraît que le feu et le froid sont ennemis, non ?

- Je... hé bien...

Elle hésitait. Le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré paraissait sympa...

- Il est vulnérable, continua Perséphone. Il n'a plus de pouvoirs sans son bâton.

- Qui le lui a volé ? demanda subitement Emma.

La femme sourit.

- Moi.

Emma fronça les sourcils, son regard dériva au loin. Et si elle acceptait de travailler avec la femme ? Devait-elle vraiment tuer Jack Frost ? Il ne lui avait rien fait de mal... à part la geler un peu, mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Rien ne lui ordonnait de rejoindre cette Perséphone.

Elle releva la tête.

- Désolée.

Sur ce mot, elle partit en trombe à travers les arbres, laissant la femme sur place. Perséphone eut un rictus.

- Tu veux jouer, Emma ? se dit-elle. J'adore les jeux. Mon préféré ? Loup glacé.

* * *

_Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc ? Ça s'annonce mal. Très mal._

_Le sixième chapitre paraîtra vendredi. Pas avant. Ni après. Vendredi. J'ai déjà choisi son titre, et ce sera : Tension. Pour vous mettre déjà dans l'ambiance !_

_Top chrono, les filles ! *fangirl surexcitée* Des p'tites reviews ?_


	6. Tension

_J'ai bien galéré pour écrire tout ça, hein, mais je ne vis que pour vous servir, pour que vos récits vous plaise, mes dignes lecteurs ! (et ma Floconnette suprême qui se reconnaîtra, je l'espère, si elle lit ça ! ^^)._

_Merci à tout les nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices qui me lisent, je veux parler surtout de Emilie Dubois q__ui a posté beaucoup de reviews alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer ce récit. Merci également à (une longue liste va débuter !) the-zia, Clockworkangel77, HicharuMichaels, Momo-Chan Ni, hinata-lou, dgreyman, LiviahEternal ainsi qu'aux autres personnes qui n'envoient pas de reviews mais dont je sais qu'elles me suivent. Merci ! :)_

_Bon, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, hé bien... Ah, si !_

_Ce film d'animation ne m'appartient **toujours pas** (je proteste !), et seuls les OC (comme Perséphone et Emma) m'appartiennent. Si vous voulez les utiliser dans une de vos fanfictions, veuillez expliciter qu'elles sont à moi ! (je délire un peu, là, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est normal)._

_The-zia :__ J'ai explosé de joie en voyant que tu avais compris mon message ! "Emma... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Mais oui !" Peut-être que tes intutions sont bonnes, peut être pas... Ha ha ha ! Et merci pour rester fidèle également._

_Je n'ai plus rien à dire. À part une dernière phrase pour la fin._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tension**

Bunny courait. Fée le suivait en poussant sur ses ailes de toutes ses forces. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt lorsque Bunny avait senti quelque chose. Une odeur de soufre. Une odeur amère, qui lui pesait sur la langue. L'odeur de Perséphone. Il avait bondi, et Fée l'avait suivi, ne se posant pas de question.

À présent, ils traquaient.

Rapidement, ils traversèrent un grand lac gelé. Du coin de l'oeil, Fée crut apercevoir une chevelure blanche, mais elle secoua la tête. "Sûrement mon imagination." se dit-elle. Jack était alité. Elle suivit alors Bunny qui bondissait de bon coeur, et le Lapin s'arrêta net. Fée lui rentra dedans avec un cri. Cela provoqua un petit tas de bras, de pattes, de plumes et de poils qui hurlait bruyamment.

- Ça va pas la tête ? s'écria Bunny en crachant une boule de poils.

- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Fée.

Bunny était avaché par terre, le corps plaqué sous celui de la Fée des Dents. Elle battit des ailes et se décrocha de Bunny, qui, dès que Fée fut partie, bondit pour se relever.

- Désolée... répéta-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, t'as pas à t'en faire.

- Tu... tu l'as trouvée ? fit Fée en changeant de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, la piste s'arrête là... Attends.

Il renifla l'air, son museau de lapin et ses yeux verts se fronçant.

- À gauche ! s'écria-t-il alors.

D'un bond, il partit vers cette direction, et Fée le suivit docilement. Quelques instants plus tard, une forme floue tomba d'un arbre devant eux en hurlant sauvagement.

- Aaaah ! fit Bunny en reculant.

- Iiiiiiih ! fit Fée en se le reprenant de plein fouet.

Ils tombèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre et la forme arrêta de hurler. Bunny cracha une plume de Fée et s'exclama :

- C'est pas bientôt fini ces âneries ?!

Il leva alors les yeux vers la forme et sa respiration se coupa. C'était une jeune fille, du même âge que Jack peut-être, et elle les pointait avec un pistolet rouge.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, aggressive. J'vous préviens, si vous travaillez pour elle, je vous tue.

- Hein ? balbutia Bunny.

- Relevez-vous !

Le Lapin se releva sans faire trop de gestes précipités et Fée fit de même en tremblant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta la fille.

- Désolé, fillette, prévint Bunny, mais c'est pas la journée pour m'énerver.

Rapidement, il sortit deux boomerangs de sa ceinture et les jeta vers la fille, qui poussa un cri bref. Les deux armes la frôlèrent lorsqu'elle se jeta au sol, et dans le même temps, un barrage de feu se forma entre les adversaires. Fée cria, se protégea les ailes et les yeux. Ce fut ce qui l'acheva. La fille était passée à travers la barrière sans aucun dommage et avait attrapé Fée, qui hurla de nouveau, et passa un bras autour de son cou, son autre main occupée à tendre son pistolet vers la tête de la Gardienne.

Bunny attrapa ses boomerangs, se retourna, et eut une vision d'horreur.

- Lâche-la ! s'écria-t-il en pointant ses armes vers Emma.

- Toi, le lapin, va te faire cuire un oeuf, répondit brutalement la jeune fille. Et toi, l'oiseau, réponds-moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

Fée hoqueta et lutta pour respirer alors que la prise autour de son cou s'intensifiait. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je... je... balbutia-t-elle, je suis la... la Fée des Dents... et il est le Lapin de... de Pâques...

- Cool, deux Gardiens, se moqua Emma. Et pourquoi cette visite surprise ?

- On te pourchassait, répondit Bunny.

- Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur ?

- Tu portes l'odeur de Perséphone.

Le sang d'Emma se glaca.

- Je vais la tuer... murmura-t-elle.

Le Lapin eut un geste vers elle mais Emma reprit ses esprits et grogna.

- Bouge pas, la Cloche, ou je lui colle une balle dans le crâne.

Bunny stoppa net. Une sueur glacée lui coulait sur les poils de son front, il avait peur. Peur pour Fée. La Gardienne étouffait et paniquait.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Regarde, je pose mes armes, s'écria le lapin en obtempérant. Contente maintenant ?

- Un peu, oui, répondit Emma.

Une tête blanche apparut soudainement derrière elle, mais elle ne la remarqua pas. Bunny se garda bien de pousser une exclamation, et tenta de garder un visage impassible. Mais qu'est-ce que le gamin faisait ici ? Il était sensé être alité !

Lentement, Jack s'approcha d'Emma, et dit :

- Relâche-la.

L'Esprit de Feu sursauta et se retourna, faisant gémir Fée qui avait le cou tordu.

- Tiens, Frosty ! s'écria Emma. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- C'est mon amie, menaça Jack. Relâche-la ou tu en subiras les conséquences.

Au début, l'Esprit de l'Amusement se fiait en elle. À présent, il ne voulait qu'une chose : libérer Fée et assommer la fille par la même occasion.

Emma sourit.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre sans tes petits pouvoirs ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Non, il leva juste la main et toucha le front de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se décala, mais trop tard. La peau de Jack était rentrée en contact avec la sienne. Un grésillement s'entendit et la fille poussa un hurlement de souffrance, pendant que l'Esprit de Glace grimaçait. Elle relâcha Fée, qui tomba à terre en se tenant le cou, Bunny aussitôt à ses côtés.

Emma se débattit faiblement pour échapper au garçon mais Jack la plaqua à terre et mintint son crâne entre ses deux mains. Les yeux de la fille se révulsèrent alors et elle murmura :

- Salop...

Elle perdit connaissance. En haletant, Jack se releva et gémit sourdement. Sa paume était couverte de plaques rouges et de cloques enflammées. Il retomba à terre et plaqua vivement sa main dans la neige pour tenter de la refroidir.

Pendant ce temps là, Bunny relevait Fée qui toussait, et regarda Jack qui se tenait la main, les genoux enfoncés dans la neige. Il délaissa Fée et s'approcha de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, mec ? s'écria-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Jack gémit de nouveau et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je voulais juste aller chercher mon bâton... Puis j'ai rencontré cette fille, une Esprit de Feu, je l'ai sauvée des cauchemars, elle a disparu, et je vous ai retrouvés ! C'est tout !

- Une Esprit de Feu, hein... s'interrogea le Lapin en regardant l'adolescente évanouie. Ça explique pourquoi tu l'as congelée.

- Et pourquoi elle m'a brûlé...

Fée, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, s'approcha d'eux et prit la main de Jack. Elle n'était pas belle à voir mais avait bien refroidi. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait guéri.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Ça ira, répondit le garçon. Elle ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais si elle était éveillée, je lui ficherai un de ces quarts d'heures ! Elle aurait bien besoin d'un dentier, la petite écervelée !

Jack gloussa faiblement. Il se sentait nauséeux. Tout d'un coup, il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Bunny pour rester debout, et le Lapin le regarda, surpris.

- Tout va bien, Jack ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Ça va passer, répondit l'Esprit la voix chevrotante. Juste un coup de mou passager.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait de nouveau crampé sur deux jambes bien solides.

- On devrait la ramener au Pôle, suggéra-t-il.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'énerva brusquement Fée. Elle nous a attaqués !

- Elle ne savait pas qui vous étiez, elle s'est juste défendue !

- Je suis d'accord avec Fée, s'interposa le Lapin de Pâques en croisant les bras. Cette fille est dangereuse.

- Elle est innocente !

- Tu es égoïste, c'est pour notre protection à nous tous. Maintenant, tu la fermes et tu nous suis. T'es pas sensé être là.

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un kangourou ! cracha Jack.

Bunny le regarda, ses yeux couleur printemps lancaient des éclairs et ses moustaches frémissaient.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, Jacky ?

- Le kangourou, répéta l'Esprit, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Quoi, ça te gène ? Toi, la Cloche de Pâques? Le p'tit lapin en peluche ?

Bunny lui attrapa brutalement le col de son sweat et le tira vers lui. Il semblait complètement hors de lui.

- Jack Frost, fit-il, et son ton était si bas qu'il semblait juste murmurer, sache que je te considère comme mon petit frère, mais je n'hésiterais pas à te filer une raclée.

- Et avec quoi ? Tes pattes pelucheuses de lapinou mignon ?

Bunny continua de le fixer, son museau se figeant en un rictus. Fée se tenait à côté de lui, les mains placées devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Jamais ces deux-là ne s'étaient aussi mal entendus.

Jack en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait perdu son bâton. Une femme appelée Perséphone arrivait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Une Esprit de Feu débarquait soudainement, attaquait ses amis et il l'assomait. Il avait perdu son bâton. Il avait été sauvagement brûlé. Il avait perdu son bâton. Son bâton. Perdu. Bâton.

- Lâche-moi.

Son ton était si bas que Bunny crut mal entendre. Un rictus tordait la bouche de l'Esprit de Glace et ses traits étaient crispés par la fureur. Une flamme dangereuse valsait dans ses iris bleutés, ses mains s'étaient serrées en poings tremblants.

- Lâche-moi, répéta Jack un peu plus fort.

Le Lapin le lâcha alors brutalement. L'Esprit recula de quelques pas.

- Je la ramène au Pôle, dit-il, la voix déformée par la colère. Que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est pas une libellule et un kangourou qui vont me dicter ma conduite, c'est clair ?!

Fée sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mais... Jack... balbutia-t-elle. C'est pour la sécurité de

- JE M'EN FOUS ! J'aurais pu tuer cette fille rien qu'en prolongeant le contact, alors FERME-LA, FÉE !

La Fée des Dents se couvrit les yeux de ses mains en reculant. Bunny entoura son bras autour de ses épaules et lanca un regard consterné à Jack, qui n'en avait rien à carrer.

L'Esprit se baissa à côté de la fille évanouie et passa un bras derrière son dos, et un autre derrière ses genoux. Jack déplora de ne pas pouvoir mieux la prendre, mais il ne voulait pas toucher la peau rose. Il la souleva lentement de terre en grognant -elle n'était pas si légère que ça- et la regarda. Ses cheveux noirs lui coulaient sur le visage et étaient légèrement mouillés. Sa bouche rose était entrouverte et laissait voir des dents blanches. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses traits relâchés. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Elle portait des vêtements normaux : un jean bleu un peu troué sur les côtés, un tee-shirt noir et un coupe-vent de la même couleur avec des reflets rosés. Elle ne portait que de simples chaussettes sombres très courtes en bon état, ce qui semblait étrange vu qu'elle avait couru dans la forêt. Mais bon, Jack courait bien pieds nus sur des caillous et il n'avait rien.

Seule une marque blanche sur son front contrastait avec le reste de son corps.

Jack jeta alors un regard vers Bunny et Fée, qui attendaient toujours sa réaction.

- Bah alors ? lança-t-il sèchement. On a perdu sa langue ? Ouvrez-moi un passage pour aller au Pôle.

- Jack, tu veux vraiment faire ça ? demanda Bunny.

- ...Oui, murmura l'Esprit, glacial tout comme sa peau.

Le Lapin soupira, puis, ne possédant pas de boule à neige, tapota le sol avec une de ses pattes. Un trou s'ouvrit devant lui, et il l'indiqua du museau à Jack. L'adolescent s'avanca lentement en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la peau de la fille, puis sauta dans le trou sans un regard pour Fée qui sanglotait.

Bunny retira les mains de la créature féérique de ses yeux et lui sourit gentiment.

- Tout va bien aller, Fée, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle hoqueta faiblement puis, contre toute attente, se logea dans la fourrure de Bunny, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Fée pleura doucement sur les poils du Lapin, qui la serra alors contre lui.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il. C'est que mon trou va bientôt se refermer...

Fée leva ses yeux magnifiques vers lui, et il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Elle lui sourit tendrement, et se détacha de lui.

- Je suis prête, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Elle sauta. Bunny la suivit.

Le trou se referma sans bruit, et à sa place poussa un petite fleur mauve. De la rosée fraîche couvrait ses pétales et perlait sur le sol terreux. Une ombre passa soudain devant la fleur. Elle se recroquevilla alors, ses pétales blanches tombèrent et la sève cessa de couler dans le petit organisme.

Lentement, la fleur tomba sur le sol.

Mourut.

* * *

_Snif... snif snif snif..._

**_Jack : Bon, allez Eya, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est qu'une histoire !_**

**_Eya : Oui, tu as raison..._**

_Jack fait une crise de nerfs. Mais bon, je peux le comprendre, il a perdu son bâton et se fait sauvagement brûler la main par la filledontilneconnaîtpaslenomencore. Je le comprends. L'adolescence est parfois un moment trèèèès compliqué, et je sais de quoi je parle ! Et cette Fée qui semble si... craintive ! Elle m'exaspère parfois._

_See you la prochaine semaine, les ami(e)s ! Des pitites reviews ? *chibit eyes*_


	7. Les deux soeurs

**_Emma : Allez, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_**

**_Eya : J'ose pas..._**

**_Emma : Tu verras jamais sa réaction si tu ne vas pas droit au but._**

**_Eya : Bon, OK... Je me lance, alors._**

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EMILIE DUBOIS ! Et c'est pour toi que, aujourd'hui, j'envoie ce chapitre ! Allez, tout le monde, en choeur !_

_Joyeux anniversaire... ! Joyeux anniversaire... ! Joyeux anniversaire, Emilie ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Ton cadeau est servi !_

_Dreamworks ne veut **toujours pas** m'accorder Rise Of The Guardians ! Qui est avec moi pour signer une pétition ?_

_Ce chapitre m'a fait pleurer toute seule. Oui, il est très dramatique. Mais bon, comme c'est moi qui écrit et que c'est vous qui lisez, je suppose que les sentiments sont différents !_

_The-zia :__ Non, désolée, tu n'es pas la première à commenter ce chapitre, c'est HicharuMichaels ! C'est pas vers moi qu'il faut se tourner ! :) Ouaip, Fée et Bunny n'arrêtent pas de tomber, à croire qu'ils en font exprès. C'est peut être ça, d'ailleurs... ! Je ne dis pas plus sur la relation Jack/Emma, tu vas bien tout découvrir plus tard ! Et ouais, ils sont vachement mal polis, surtout quand Emma est dans les parages ! C'est elle qui les influence ! Merci de rester fidèle ! ^^_

_Sur ce : Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les deux soeurs**

La fille était allongée dans le lit blanc, qui contrastait violemment avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Jack la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il espérait ne pas avoir trop dosé. Il leva alors la main à son visage, et regarda sa paume. Les cloques avaient rapidement disparu, et seule une petite tache rose s'étirait au creu de sa main. Jack grogna et se passa la main dans ses cheveux décolorés. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que la fille était évanouie et elle ne donnait toujours pas l'impression de vouloir se réveiller.

Il se souvint du savon que lui avaient passé Nord et Sab. Enfin, plutôt le Père Noël, car le Marchand de Sable ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de sa fuite et dormait toujours à poings fermés. Phil s'était joint à Nord pour bombarder Jack de reproches, et le yéti s'était juré de ne plus accepter l'excuse des toilettes. À présent, à chaque fois que Phil et Jack se rencontraient, le yéti fronçait ses sourcils drus et sa moustache tout aussi touffue frémissait tandis qu'il menaçait Jack en mimant le geste de frapper quelqu'un. L'Esprit s'était bien amusé, et Nord avait rapidement arrêté ses réprimandes pour retourner travailler dans son bureau, grommelant dans sa barbe blanche des mots russes incompréhensibles.

Jack se leva alors, mit une main dans sa poche de sweat-shirt et tenta d'attraper son bâton. Mais sa main ne fit qu'effleurer l'air et il grogna de nouveau avant de plonger son autre main dans sa poche. Il sortit à pas traînant de la pièce silencieuse, et referma la porte sans bruit. Lentement, il s'approcha du trou qu'il y avait au milieu de la salle où travaillaient bruyamment les yétis ainsi que les elfes qui mettaient plus le désordre qu'autre chose, et s'appuya sur la rambarde. L'air éteint, il regarda, sans vraiment les voir, les avions en carton voler paresseusement autour de lui. L'un d'eux faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais il ne bougea pas.

Il sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés et se retourna. Fée se tenait à deux mètres de lui, ses grands yeux rivés sur le bazar ambiant. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis lui tourna le dos.

- Jack... fit Fée d'un ton suppliant.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Fée, répondit sèchement Jack. Je veux juste être seul.

La Fée des Dents soupira elle-aussi. Mais qu'il était têtu parfois ! Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule, qu'il n'enleva pas.

- Jack, je veux te parler, continua Fée. Je voulais d'abord te remercier pour nous avoir sauvés.

Un silence s'installa. L'Esprit de l'Amusement le brisa au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, Fée. Je... je ne pensais pas...

- Tout va bien, Jack. C'est passé. Tu avais mal, tu étais épuisé et énervé. Je te comprends. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler.

Jack se retourna alors. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers les iris violets et tentèrent de les déchiffrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- En vérité, je voulais me confier.

Il en resta bouche bée.

- Te confier ? Mais... mais pourquoi ? Sur quoi ?

- Sur mon passé. Sur le passé de Perséphone.

Jack sembla se renfrogner, mais, en vérité, il était tendu.

- Vous vous connaissez, c'est ça ? lâcha-t-il.

Fée se crispa.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Laisse-moi te raconter. Et ne m'interrompe pas, s'il te plaît.

Jack hocha la tête affirmativement et Fée commença à raconter son histoire.

_La petite fille dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étincelaient à la lumière du soleil qui ne la réveillait pas. Dans son sommeil, elle souriait. Une traînée dorée filait au-dessus de sa tête, signe que le Marchand de Sable était passé._

_La pièce où elle se reposait était de taille moyenne, et composée de peu de mobilier. Une autre silhouette se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, allongée elle-aussi sur un lit brun. Ses cheveux dorés chatoyaient et elle dormait, elle-aussi._

_Soudain, la première fille s'éveilla en se frottant les paupières. Elle bâilla en s'étirant, puis sourit de plus belle en attrapant délicatement un petit objet blanc dans sa main. Une dent. Elle la contempla un instant, jouant avec comme une petite fille aurait joué avec une poupée, puis se leva et remua l'autre enfant._

_- Réveille-toi, Pers' ! Servi va bientôt amener le petit déjeuner !_

_Sa soeur grogna et se leva en ronchonnant._

_- Ouais, j'arrive, Fifi, attends juste que je me réveille._

_- Mais regarde un peu ! s'écria Fifi en la secouant de plus belle. Ma première dent ! Que j'ai perdue hier soir ! Il y a même un peu de sang collé dessus et Oh ! Regarde ! Un bout de gencive !_

_- Berk, Fifi, t'es vraiment dégueulasse._

_Pers' traversa la chambre en traînant les pieds et passa à travers l'ouverture qui symbolisait la porte._

_Fifi soupira. Sa soeur l'ignorait tout le temps. Avec un sourire, elle serra fort sa première dent dans la paume de sa main droite et partit la rejoindre._

_._

_- Eh ! Enlève tes doigts !_

_La petite blonde se retira alors et rit joyeusement._

_- Pers' ! Tu devrais les regarder ! Elles sont tellement belles !_

_- M'en fous ! Enlève juste tes doigts sales de ma bouche._

_Le sourire de la blonde se fâna._

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?_

_Sa soeur lui jeta un regard énervé._

_- Nan, ça va, mais arrête ça, c'est tout._

_Fifi lui sauta dessus et la serra dans ses bras. Son aînée la repoussa durement._

_- Fifi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ses effusions de joie ?_

_La blonde se crispa._

_- Ne pas trop montrer ses sentiments, répondit-elle, comme forcée. Désolée..._

_._

_- Fifi ! FIFI !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Pers' avait bien grandi et était beaucoup plus grande que Fifi, qui n'avait pas bien poussé._

_- T'aurais dû voir la tronche de la fille que j'ai claquée, tout à l'heure ! fit-elle en s'esclaffant._

_- Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ?_

_- Elle m'a traitée d'écervelée. J'ai décidé de me venger._

_- En la claquant ?_

_- Bah quoi, ça te gêne ?_

_Fifi rougit et se retourna. Elle marcha loin de sa soeur, qui resta plantée là sans réagir. _

_La blonde avait un peu peur de sa grande soeur. Elle se montrait colérique, insatiable et toujours avide de pouvoir, alors que elle, Fifi junior, respirait le calme, la bonté et la douceur. Elle était tout l'opposé de Perséphone._

_En soupirant, elle retourna chez elle, tout en fixant d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin sa paume entrouverte. Trois dents de lait reposaient à l'intérieur. Elles appartenaient à des voisins, elle leur avaient prise en échange d'un petit serterce._

_Fifi se souvenait très bien comment ses voisins avaient perdu leurs dents. Le petit Clo était tombé sur le gravier, la mâchoire dans la poussière. Il avait eu mal, tout d'abord, puis il avait hurlé de joie en voyant sa petite quenotte tomber par terre._

_"Quel joli nom, Quenotte !" pensa Fifi._

_Le deuxième enfant, une petite fille brune de sept ans qui se prénommait Flo, s'était tout bonnement donné un coup de marteau au visage. Elle avait perdu sa canine et son incisive latérale droite d'un coup. Fifi s'était esclaffée en apprenant l'histoire, et avait profité du fait que l'enfant riait également pour vérifier si son incisive latérale gauche bougeait._

_._

_- Pers' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

_La blonde courait vers elle, effrayée. Perséphone se tenait en face d'un jeune homme et levait la main vers son visage._

_L'homme se protégea mais pas assez vite. Le poing de Pers' le frappa en pleine bouche, lui enlevant plusieurs dents au passage. Fifi stoppa juste derrière sa soeur et lui attrapa les bras pour la retenir._

_- L__ÂCHE-MOI, ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! hurla l'aînée, en proie à une crise de démence._

_Le jeune homme était tombé par terre et se tenait la mâchoire, l'air stupéfait._

_- Arrête, Pers' ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! cria la blonde, désespérée._

_Sa soeur se retourna soudainement, et Fifi put voir toute la haine du monde s'écouler dans ses yeux sombres. Sa bouche était tordue de fureur et elle levait une nouvelle fois la main pour frapper._

_Sauf que la victime avait changé._

_La blonde reçut le coup en plein dans la trachée, et s'écroula en hoquetant de douleur._

_- Pers'... murmura-t-elle en se tenant la gorge._

_- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !_

_- S'il te plaît..._

_Un coup de pied lui fut distribué et elle se recroquevilla en sanglotant. Elle leva les mains à son visage et tenta de se protéger de l'avalanche de coups qui pleuvaient sur elle._

_- Pers'... répéta-t-elle._

_Mais sa soeur avait disparu sous le monstre qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se vengeait. De toutes ses années passées dans l'ombre de sa petite soeur parfaite, première de classe, fan de dents de lait. Elle, n'était que la ménagère de service, la Cendrillon avant l'heure. Mais Cendrillon croyait dur comme fer qu'un jour, elle trouverait son prince charmant. Un jour, elle aurait une belle robe avec des diamants chatoyants et un palais en or. Un jour, sa soeur aurait disparu derrière la belle fée qui serait apparu à la place de Perséphone. Un jour. Et elle y croyait. Dur comme fer._

_Fifi poussa un autre cri et sentit le sol bourbeux se dérober sous elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle cessa de se protéger le visage pour lever les bras vers sa soeur. Pers' écarquilla les yeux en voyant Fifi s'enfoncer dans la masse bourbeuse. Elle hurla._

_Fifi tomba._

_D'un bond, Pers' sauta dans le trou qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds, tendant les mains vers sa soeur, ces mêmes qui avaient frappé le corps fragile. Fifi hurla. Pers' cria. La blonde sanglota. L'aînée pleura._

_Fifi avait toujours su que sa soeur l'aimait. Elle y croyait. Elle y croyait même plus qu'au Lapin de Pâques. Durant sa chute, elle se rappela de toutes ces années d'insouciance, de naïveté, d'espoir, d'émerveillement aussi. Fifi avait toujours aimé Pers'. Mais, contrairement à elle, elle le lui montrait. Elle la câlinait lorsque tout allait mal, prenait sa défense devant des garçons trop machos, partageait avec elle des moments de bonheur. Mais sa soeur ne lui rendait pas cet amour. Pire, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle la repoussait sauvagement, lui répondait mal, la secouait, surtout mentalement. Mais, ce soir, elle l'avait frappée. Physiquement. Violemment. Avec rage, douleur, peine et désespoir._

_Elle l'aimait._

_Un choc. Décisif._

_Dix mètres sous la terre, deux soeurs se regardaient, main dans la main. Yeux bleus contre yeux bruns. Cheveux blonds et crinière dorée. Sourcils froncés et traits tirés._

_La main de la plus jeune s'ouvrit et de sa paume s'échappèrent deux petites dents cariées qui s'enfoncèrent dans la terre marécageuse. Emportant avec elles leurs souvenirs._

_Les paupières des deux soeurs clignèrent et leurs yeux se fermèrent._

_À jamais._

Fée pleurait. Ses mains cachaient ses yeux violets et tremblaient. Jack ne savait pas quoi faire et la prit donc dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos avec maladresse.

- Ça va aller, Fée. Tout va bien, murmurait-il à son oreille. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. C'est passé. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On est là, maintenant. Tu as une famille. Tu as Bunny, Nord, Sab, tu as tes petites fées, tu as Quenotte ! Tu m'as moi. Tu as une maison. Un chez-toi. Tu n'es plus seule, désormais.

Fée leva alors les yeux vers Jack.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

L'Esprit de l'Amusement lui sourit.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini mon histoire, finit-elle.

Jack se morfondit.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Si tu ne le sens pas, tu peux toujours

- J'ai besoin de parler, Jack. Après toutes ces années, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Vaincu, Jack hocha la tête. Et l'écouta.

_Deux jours. Deux jours qu'elles reposaient au fond d'un trou terreux. Deux jours que les silhouettes n'avaient pas bougé. Deux jours que la lune attendait. Impassible._

_Des rayons lunaires vinrent se poser sur la plus petite silhouette, et l'entourèrent d'un halo bleuté. Lentement, la fille se décrocha du sol, et sous le choc, une larme salée coula sur sa joue droite. Doucement, elle sortit du trou, et la métamorphose commenca. Ses vêtements disparurent et elle se retrouva nue, mais son corps se couvrit rapidement d'écailles dorées, vertes et bleues, épargant les mains et le visage, moulant son corps féminin à la perfection. Ses cheveux blonds se transformèrent en plumes bleues et vertes, se dressant sur son crâne pour former une crête royale. De grandes ailes de libellule apparurent alors sur son dos et battirent. Une liasse de plumes colorées se formèrent au bas de son dos et s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ses petits pieds, comme une traîne de princesse._

_La fille ouvrit des yeux violets et hoqueta. Sa première vision fut la lune. Grande, blanche, cristalline. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots doux, des mots qui inspiraient la joie, l'arrêt de la souffrance._

_"Toothiana, Fée des Dents" murmurait la lune._

_Fifi hoqueta et ses pieds se posèrent doucement sur le sol embourbé. Elle leva les mains à son visage, regarda d'un air ébahi son étrange vêtement, se passa timidement la main dans ses plumes et observa encore la lune qui semblait lui sourire._

_- Pourquoi... ? demanda la jeune fée._

_"Tu es une Gardienne désormais, Fée. La Gardienne de la Mémoire. Tu veilles sur les enfants du monde entier."_

_- Je... je ne comprends pas._

_"Tu comprendras bien assez tôt."_

_- Ma... ma soeur, Pers'..._

_La lune ne lui répondit pas et un nuage la cacha. Fifi jeta un regard vers le trou. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'oscurité. Immobile._

_Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'envola en un éclat de rire._

_Libre._

- Perséphone a toujours été mauvaise. Je ne m'en suis aperçue que trop tard...

Jack releva les yeux vers elle. Les larmes brillaient toujours dans ses magnifiques prunelles et son corps était tendu.

- Ta... ta soeur t'as... t'as tuée ? hoqueta Jack, mortifié.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui m'a tuée, mais ses coups ont déclenché ma mort.

- Elle est morte dans ce trou, elle-aussi ?

- Oui. L'Homme de la Lune l'a choisie juste après mon envol. Elle est mon exact opposé, nous nous complétons l'une et l'autre.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant... Pourquoi... pourquoi elle est comme ça.

- Elle est jalouse. Jalouse de sa petite soeur...

Fée le regarda et sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes de nouveau. Jack lui tapota doucement l'épaule, ne sachant comment la consoler.

Fée se recroquevilla sur elle-même et crispa ses doigts parfaits contre son visage où coulaient des millions de larmes salées.

Chaque larme contenait un souvenir. Dans l'une, son premier baiser avec son premier petit-ami, dans l'autre, la fureur de sa soeur qui l'avait apprit par mégarde. Et tout s'écoulait sur le vêtement bleu de Jack.

L'eau salée se mêla au givre de son sweat-shirt et gela doucement.

Et avec elle, toute l'enfance des deux soeurs.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Fée avait vraiment une soeur détestable, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle l'aimait... Allez, racontez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, tout à Tata 'ya !  
_

_ENCORE BON ANNIVERSAIRE EMILIE DUBOIS ! ^^_


	8. Déluge enflammé

_Salut mes cocos ! Moui, je vous ai dégoté un nouveau surnom. XD Vous l'appréciez ? De toute façon vous êtes obligés ! Na ! Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que de 1) Je suis en vacances donc j'ai plus de temps libre et que 2) je ne pourrai pas l'envoyer demain parce que (S'pas vos affaires)_

_Bon. Malheureusement, Les Cinq Légendes/Le réveil des Gardiens/Rise of the Guardians est toujours hors de portée. Des avis pour une pétition potentielle ?_

_Merci à Ulfira, the-zia, Delph1762, Emilie Dubois, Momo-chan Ni, HicharuMichaels, clockworkangel77 ainsi qu'aux autres qui me suivent, me mettent en favori ou etc, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne postent pas de reviews mais je sais qu'ils continuent l'histoire. Merci ! :)_

_The-zia__ :__ Lé vérité est parfois dure, blesse souvent et choque. Et oui, Pers' est bien la soeur de Fée. Perso, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir une soeur comme ça, ça non ! ;) On sera alors deux pour tuer Pers', on va faire une équipe de malades, tu va voir ! XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Déluge enflammé**

Elle crispa les doigts autour d'un drap duveteux. Elle sentait le tissu doux lui chatouiller la main, elle aimait ce contact. Cela faisait depuis au moins trois cent ans qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi bien dans un lit. En fait, cela faisait trois cent ans qu'elle n'avait pas dormi sur un matelas digne de ce nom. Alors que faisait-elle là ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler. Tout d'abord, elle avait décidé de se rendre à sa ville natale durant l'hiver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la neige, et même si la sensation glacée lui faisait mal, elle trouvait cela plutôt joli. C'était beaucoup moins beau que les flammes léchant paresseusement l'âtre d'une cheminée, quand même, mais ça valait le coup de voir de la neige.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Burgess, elle avait été immédiatement captivée par les flocons qui tournoyaient autour d'elle. Et quels flocons ! Ils s'écrasaient contre sa peau chaude, ce qui émettait des nuages de vapeur. Malheureusement, cela lui avait fait mal et elle avait été obligée de se recouvrir la tête avec son capuchon. Elle avait ensuite décidé de faire un tour dans le bois d'à côté, et était tombée sur un lac. Elle avait prudemment glissé sur la surface, puis, à bout d'efforts vains, s'était dépêchée de regagner la rive. Et elle avait bien fait. Avant que l'Esprit ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle avait été attaquée par des sortes de créatures chevalines, pleines de sable noir, et qui piaffaient d'un air mécontent. L'une d'entre elles lui avait déchiré son capuchon et elle lui avait hurlé :

- BARREZ-VOUS, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉS !

Apparement, les créatures n'avaient pas bien saisi la menace et ne s'étaient pas écartées. L'adolescente allait saisir son pistolet qui trônait toujours à sa ceinture lorsqu'un garçon l'avait sauvée. Non, aidée. Pas sauvée, elle avait très bien pu se défendre toute seule, cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était plus un enfant !

Bref, le garçon aux cheveux blancs l'avait sauvée, puis lui avait décliné son identité. L'adolescente était ensuite partie sur un coup de vent, l'avait laissé planté là. Puis elle avait rencontré Perséphone. Qui lui avait proposé de se joindre à elle pour ellenesavaitquellevengeance. Nan mais quelle conne ! Comme si elle croyait que Emma allait accepter.

La jeune fille s'était donc enfuie une nouvelle fois (que les gens étaient relous !) et s'était éclipsée dans la forêt, tentant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans le silence d'un saule.

Réconfort de courte durée puisqu'un lapin de deux mètres de haut et un colibri géant s'étaient croûtés au pied de son arbre. Au début, Emma avait cru qu'ils voulaient la capturer. Elle avait donc attaqué, avait kidnappé le colibri et avait commencé les questions. Ensuite... l'autre mec aux cheveux blancs était réapparu et il l'avait touchée.

Elle avait eu mal. Elle avait souhaité mourir. Le froid glacial que dégageait l'adolescent avait pénétré jusqu'à son cerveau, déconnectant sa raison.

Il allait payer.

C'était quoi son prénom, déjà ? Ah oui.

Jack Frost.

Emma ouvrit alors grand les yeux et s'assit dans le lit blanc. Une petite fenêtre se trouvait à côté d'elle et menait sur un extérieur blanc. La pièce où elle se tenait avait l'air d'une chambre, mais du matériel d'infirmier et des bocaux remplis de mixture indéfinissables occupaient les étagères en bois brut. Lentement, elle s'assit et posa ses pieds par terre. Le sol était chaud, elle pouvait le sentir sous ses chaussettes, et c'était agréable. Un instant, elle rit toute seule en contemplant ses jambes roses.

Tout d'un coup, elle se leva et chercha des yeux son arme à feu, ne la trouva pas. L'adolescente serra les poings. C'était ce crétin de Frosty qui lui avait volé.

Il allait payer.

Tel un ouragon, la fille aux cheveux d'ébène franchit la porte et tomba nez à nez devant un gros barbu en rouge. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

- Bonjour, Papa Noël, le salua-t-elle, narquoise. Je suis au Pôle Nord, c'est ça ?

Le barbu fronça les sourcils et répondit avec un gros accent russe :

- Bien sûr que tu es au Pôle Nord ! Mais ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, jeune garnemente.

Emma haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue.

- Tout d'abord, qui es-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas de toi quand tu étais humaine, j'en suis déçu.

- Désolée de te décevoir, Papa Noël, répondit sèchement Emma. Mais j'ai des comptes à régler.

Elle bouscula alors Nord qui ne s'y attendait pas et fila vers l'atelier des yétis tout en hurlant :

- JACK FROST ! OÙ ES-TU, QUE JE TE FILE LA PLUS BELLE RACLÉE DE TA VIE ?!

Les yétis se retournèrent sur son passage, surpris, et elle passa entre eux comme un boulet de canon.

Elle déboucha soudainement au dernier étage du palais du Père Noël et arriva devant le globe terrestre géant. Elle demeura bouche bée devant les millions de lumières dorées qui clignotaient et sentit alors une main poilue l'attraper par son coupe-vent et la soulever. Elle hurla de rage et se retourna.

C'était le Lapin de tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air furieux et ses yeux couleur printemps lancaient des éclairs agressifs.

- Si j'étais une gamine comme toi, menaça-t-il, je me tiendrais à carreau.

- Quoi, tu m'en veux d'avoir agressé ta petite copine ? s'écria Emma en se tortillant pour échapper au Lapin.

Le museau du Gardien se fronça et sa poigne s'intensifia autour du vêtement de l'adolescente. Emma gémit et tenta de donner des coups de pieds. Inoffensifs.

Une forme colorée s'interposa alors entre les deux combattants. Emma reconnut le colibri et grogna de nouveau. Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour compléter la fête...

Une tête blanche arriva alors, essoufflée, et regarda avec stupeur le tableau qui s'offrait devant elle.

Un Lapin géant tentait d'attraper une fille de dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs, qui elle-même se recroquevillait derrière une créature féminine ailée. La fée tendait les bras entre les deux adversaires, essayant de les séparer.

- Je vais t'avoir, espèce de petite crétine ! criait le Lapin, la voix déformée par la rage. Pousse-toi, Fée !

- Hors de question ! répondit la Gardienne. Elle en a déjà assez subi comme ça !

- Elle t'a étouffée, alors maintenant, pousse-toi !

- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla soudain une grosse voix.

Le Père Noël arrivait, sabres aux poings et accompagné de ses fidèles yétis ainsi que quelques elfes déboussolés.

- C'est fini les bêtises, les enfants ! continua Nord en les dévisageant comme s'ils étaient des élèves pris en faute.

- Où est mon putain de pistolet ?! coupa soudainement Emma en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Rangé en lieu sûr, répondit Jack qui paraissait étrangement ne pas être dans son assiette.

- Toi ! fit alors l'adolescente en se retournant vers lui. TOI !

- Moi ?

- Tu vas payer, Jack Frost !

- Ah ça non, je ne crois pas, répondit Jack avec un ton narquois. Tu n'es pas en position de me faire payer quoi que ce soit.

Emma se sentait trembler de rage, et serrait les poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ses ongles légèrement trop longs s'enfonçant dans sa peau tendre. Alors, elle attaqua.

"La meilleure défense reste l'attaque" Et elle se tenait à ce proverbe.

L'Esprit de Feu fit un geste brusque du bras droit vers Jack, et une vague de chaleur déboula sur l'adolescent qui vacilla. Il répondit alors par un vent glacé, ce qui fit frissonner Emma et la mit dans une colère proche de la folie.

Elle ouvrit soudain la bouche pour crier des injures et ce qu'elle hurla frappa l'Esprit de l'Amusement au coeur.

Les paroles déferlaient, vives et meurtrières, telles un flot de lave en fusion qui ne s'étenchait jamais. Le courant passait à travers lui, le brûlant, l'asphixiant, il était au bout de la rupture. Jack sentit ses jambes trembler et il tomba par terre en plaquant ses deux mains sur son crâne, tentant d'échapper le flot de sang qui, lui semblait-il, essayait de sortir de ses oreilles blessées. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et Fée arriva alors à ses côtés, le prit par les épaules et lui murmura des mots doux qu'il ne comprit pas. Bunny était là, lui-aussi, il regardait l'adolescent recroquevillé par terre, ses longues oreilles rabattues sur son crâne.

En réponse au déluge de paroles de la jeune fille, l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit, la chaleur augmenta brutalement. Jack gémit de nouveau.

Soudain, les mots meurtriers d'Emma se coupèrent dans sa gorge et elle hoqueta en tentant d'enlever un morceau de tissu constitué de sable doré qui la baîllonait. Sab venait d'arriver et la menaçait d'une boule de sable. L'adolescente se statufia alors, la température chuta de quelques degrés.

Jack reprit sa respiration et se remit prudemment à quatre pattes. Nord lui tapota le dos avec maladresse, ignorant qu'il manquait de l'expulser de nouveau tête sur le plancher. Bunny s'accroupit près de Jack et lui murmura :

- Ça va, p'tit glaçon ?

L'Esprit leva les yeux vers son visage de lapin et sourit lassivement.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il franchement et son sourire se transforma en grimace. J'ai eu une faiblesse... Je ne comprends pas.

De l'autre côté, Emma regardait son ennemi chaleux (elle avait inventé ce mot, le contraire de "frileux"), et elle s'inquiétait légèrement. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut le Marchand de Sable la regarder en lui indiquant si il pouvait lui enlever le baîllon sans qu'elle ne hurle. Emma hocha affirmativement la tête et le bonhomme doré fit disparaitre l'objet importun.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de Jack qui se relevait en tremblant, s'appuyant sur l'épaule solide du Père Noël. Sab la surveillait de près.

"Je ne vais pas m'endormir, cette fois-ci" songea-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je... heu... Ça va ? demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

Fée la foudroya du regard et Bunny s'avanca vers elle d'un pas décidé.

- À chaque fois que tu débarques, on a des ennuis sur le dos, gronda-t-il en carrant les épaules. Tu as malmené Fée et tu as torturé Jack. Je donne pas cher de ta peau, la carbonisée.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

- La carbonisée ? releva-t-elle. Parce que tu t'es regardé, le poilu ?

- Arrêtez ! fit soudain la voix cassée de Jack. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Fée, surprise.

- Elle m'a fait mal aux tympans, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai eu tellement mal au crâne.

- Explique, le congelé, ordonna Bunny.

Jack leva les yeux vers les Gardiens en ignorant le surnom que lui donnait le Lapin.

- Mon bâton, lâcha-t-il alors.

Fée plaqua les mains contre sa bouche, Nord écarquilla ses grands yeux, ressemblant à un hibou barbu, Bunny en laissa ses bras pantelants et Sab lui-même parut catastrophié. Seule Emma semblait normale, croisant les bras et tapant du pied. Jack remarqua alors que cette fille était toujours énervée.

- Oh non... murmura Fée. Elle... elle te l'a cassé ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Jack. Elle a fait autre chose.

- Et comment le sais-tu ? demanda Nord.

- L'année dernière, après que Pâques fut... hé bien, détruit par ma faute, avoua l'Esprit en baissant la tête, je me suis réfugié dans des glaciers. Pitch m'a retrouvé et a essayé de marchander pour que je le rejoigne. J'ai refusé. Et il m'a cassé mon bâton.

Fée hoqueta de nouveau, et Jack l'ignora.

- Ç'a été douloureux, continua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même sensation.

Personne ne lui demanda comment il avait réussi à le réparer, personne n'en avait envie. Sab fit alors apparaître au-dessus de sa tête un point d'interrogation doré et Jack comprit.

- La dernière fois, c'était comme si on me plongeait un poignard dans le ventre, mais là, c''était un affreux mal de tête et un sentiment de... de vide

- Comme si tu perdais tes pouvoirs ? demanda une voix.

Jack releva la tête, surpris, et se rendit compte que c'était l'Esprit de Feu et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom qui venait de parler.

- Oui et non, plutôt comme si je... je mourais, répondit alors Jack, crispé.

- Et merde, lâcha la jeune fille.

L'Esprit de l'Amusement gloussa légèrement.

- Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? fit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

La fille rougit légèrement, surprenant Jack.

- Pas du tout, riposta-t-elle. Je me disais juste que si tu crevais, les saisons seraient chamboulées. Puis Perséphone s'en donnerait à coeur joie.

- Tu la connais ? demanda agressivement Bunny.

L'adolescente se tourna vers lui.

- Si on veux, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Je l'ai croisée. Et j'aimerai bien l'oublier.

Le Lapin de Pâques grimaça. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance en cette fille. Il la considérait plutôt comme son ennemi. Non, l'ennemi ici, c'était Perséphone. Et Pitch, cela va sans dire, mais le croque-mitaine était enfermé et ne pouvait rien faire... N'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, s'exclama soudain Fée en s'élevant de quelques mètres au-dessus du plancher. Mes fées et moi devont récolter les dents, et j'ai pris du retard. Veuillez m'excuser !

Elle salua rapidement toute l'équipe et s'éloigna à tire d'ailes en passant par le trou du plafond qui s'ouvrait sur la Lune immobile. Jack fixa ses yeux sur l'astre un instant. Il avait complètement oublié l'Homme de la Lune... Et ce "Gardien" était resté inactif pendant tout ce temps ! Il ne les avait pas avertis que cette Perséphone attaquait.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Jack ? demanda lentement Bunny.

- Oui, oui, beaucoup mieux, répéta l'Esprit négligemment.

Le Lapin poussa un long soupir et murmura un truc du genre "Ce gamin va me tuer, un jour, à devenir un attrape-embrouilles !" avant de s'éclipser dans ses terriers pour continuer de peindre ses oeufs, son activité favorite, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier vers l'Esprit de Feu plus loin. Nord grommela des trucs inaudibles contre les elfes regroupés à ses pieds et partit dans son bureau : il avait sûrement lui-aussi quelques ordres supplémentaires à distribuer pour la préparation des cadeaux. Même si Noël ne se passerait pas avant quelques mois.

Sab écarquilla les yeux, leva un doigt en l'air et au-dessus de sa tête naquit une petite ampoule dorée, puis il s'envola rapidement en passant par le même chemin que celui de Fée, sans doute pour aller distribuer de nouveaux rêves. Jack sourit, tout en continuant de dévisager la Lune.

"Qui est cette fille ? demanda-t-il par pensée. Que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ? A-t-elle un rôle important à jouer ? Pour une fois, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi... Cela fait depuis trois cent ans que tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne m'as même pas guidé vers les Gardiens, tu n'as rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Tu m'as laissé me débrouiller alors que j'étais amnésique, tu m'as laissé être invisible au milieu de tous ces gens, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Mais non, comme d'habitude, tu restes figé dans ton mutisme à la noix. Tu veux que je te dises un truc, Homme de la Lune ? Tu fais chier."

Jack se crispa et un rictus tordit sa bouche. Il en avait vraiment marre. Plus que marre. Vraiment RAS-LE-BOL, OUI ?!

Pour la première fois de son existence en tant que Jack Frost, il se sentait chauffer intérieurement. Le rouge gagnait ses joues pâles et il avait du mal à retenir sa colère.

Emma l'observait. Ce garçon était vraiment bizarre. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Jack sursauta : il avait senti la chaleur au travers de son vêtement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, comme las. Tu veux encore jouer à qui est le plus fort ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver contre ce mec là-haut, j'ai déjà tout tenté et il ne m'a jamais répondu.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai perdu le décompte, mais je dirai à peu près trois cent ans. Pourquoi ?

- T'es plus jeune que moi, alors, sourit Jack.

- Ah ouais ? Et t'as quel âge, toi ?

- Trois cent dix-huit ans.

- Mouais, l'écart n'est pas franchement énorme...

- Sab en a mille et des bananes.

- ... ah, OK...

En silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Silence que personne ne songea à briser. Mais Jack en fut obligé.

- Je suis désolé pour t'avoir congelée.

- En effet, t'as vraiment été con sur ce coup-là.

Jack se renfrogna.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, non plus... maugréa-t-il.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Et comme tu t'es excusé, je m'excuse également pour t'avoir traité. Même si certaines de mes insultes étaient assez vraies.

Le silence revint. Jack soupira alors longuement et ferma les yeux. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son crâne et il s'assit par terre, surprenant Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda qui se massait les tempes.

- Tu as toujours mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va passer.

"Ça va passer, mon cul, oui" songea-t-elle, mais elle resta silencieuse.

* * *

_Nan mais dis donc, quel langage grossier, Emma ! C'est pas bien !_

**_Jack : Tu peux parler..._**

_Bon, bah, hein, chapitre 9 dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas quand, mais comme c'est les vacances, j'ai plus de temps libre, et je compte bien en profiter ! Et il va y avoir de l'amour dans le chapitre 9..._

_Je vous ai vu(e)s venir ! Nope, pas d'Amour, mais de l'Amour Fraternel. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! ^^ Allez, see ya !_


	9. Sentiments décolorés

_Ce chapitre là est le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit ! Il possède légèrement plus de mille mots, c'est pour vous dire ! *siffle*_

_Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le titre de ce chapitre, certainement dans mon esprit torturé, mais je l'adore. Voilà ! :)_

_Toujours aucun participant pour la pétition contre DreamWorks qui ne veut pas me vendre (Jack Frost) le film ? Hhmm ?_

_The-zia :__ Non, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'on puisse converser ! :D Le petit problème, c'est que, mon ordi (qui rame à mort) n'est pas d'accord. Je veux envoyer un message ? "Non, dit cette stupide machine. Parle à ma main." On se croirait dans Terminator ! ^^ Bon, j'arrête de parler de films. Je vais essayer de remédier à ce souci d'ordi. Croisons les doigts ! ;)_

_Bon, j'arrête de parler (écrire serait un meilleur verbe) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes cocos !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Sentiments décolorés**

_Palais des Dents :_

Quenotte rangea avec amour la dernière dent de la matinée dans une cartouche dorée. La boîte en or se referma et bascula à l'intérieur de la tour Sud. Aussitôt ce travail terminé, elle s'épongea le front et, fière d'elle, voleta paisiblement jusqu'à sa grande maîtresse qui distribuait les petits dîners des fées. Quenotte pailla. Fée sursauta et se retourna. Un grand sourire illumina son visage fin et elle tendit les mains.

- Oh, ma Quenotte ! Tu vas bien ? La récolte a été bonne ?

La petite fée émit des sons aigus que sa maîtresse comprit très bien.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, et son regard pétilla. Tu as obtenu une prémolaire complètement blanche ? Félicitations ! Tiens, tu peux prendre ton dîner et aller te reposer. Demain, une longue journée nous attend et nous devons être prêtes !

Quenotte la remercia puis piailla encore.

- Quoi ? sursauta Fée. Sa dernière dent ? Déjà ?

Toute contente, la petite fée sortit de derrière son dos une jolie canine. Fée la prit délicatement entre ses doigts en s'exclamant :

- Qu'il doit être content, ce petit Jamie ! Tu lui as bien donné deux dollars, pas vrai ? Oh, je rêve de voir ses nouvelles dents d'adulte ! Toutes blanches, bien propres, toutes alignées ! Et dire qu'il n'a jamais porté d'appareil dentaire ! Cela me fait penser à Bunny, il devrait vraiment en avoir un ! Un jour, je vais y arriver, Quenotte, nous allons le trouver dans son sommeil et le lui installer ! Qu'en dis-tu ? En attendant, je vais ranger par moi-même cette petite là ! Va te reposer, Quenotte !

La petite fée baîlla et alla se réfugier avec ses soeurs dans leur "dortoir". Fée vola rapidement vers la tour Ouest et, en sifflotant gaiement, appuya sur un bouton invisible placé sur la paroi de la tour. Une fissure apparut et une grande boîte dorée en sortit et glissa lentement vers Fée, puis s'ouvrit. La Gardienne déposa délicatement la petite canine dans le moelleux de la cartouche qui se referma alors et retourna dans la tour. Fée sourit.

Quel bel avenir ce petit Jamie possédait ! C'était sûr que, avec des dents pareilles, il rencontrerait une jolie jeune fille aux dents toutes aussi blanches qui l'aimerait, il aurait plein d'enfants avec une dentition toute aussi immaculée. Fée en soupirait d'envie. Si seulement tous les enfants étaient ainsi ! Quel malheur avait été la création des bonbons pour elle ! Toutes ces dents cariées, rongées par les sucres nocifs que produisaient les roudoudous, carambars, nougats ou encore les chocolats de toute sorte ! Et elle en voyait, chaque jour, des dents salies passer devant elle. Pauvres enfants...

- Toujours dans tes dents, petite soeur ?

Fée se retourna vivement en poussant un cri. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Perséphone... murmura-t-elle.

La Légende des Enfers se tenait devant elle, sombre comme à son habitude. Ses yeux n'étaient pas froids comme auparavant, non, en cet instant, ils inspiraient la bonté et la gentillesse.

- Tu as encore gagné ! s'écria joyeusement Perséphone. Tu me battras toujours au "Qui est-ce ?" !

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda nerveusement Fée. Tu as failli tuer Jack la dernière fois, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance !

- Toi ? Ne pas me faire confiance ? roucoula sa soeur en s'approchant lentement de la Gardienne. Voyons, Fifi, c'est la dernière chose que tu ferais.

Fée cilla en entendant son surnom, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Tu n'es PAS ma soeur ! cracha-t-elle. Et tu ne le seras jamais !

Les yeux de Perséphone se froncèrent, et dans son regard brilla une lueur maléfique.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre vie humaine ? fit-elle. Nous étions bien, toutes les deux. Nous jouions ensemble, nous nous aimions ensemble, nous

- Sommes mortes ensemble ! Et par la faute de qui ? Par la tienne !

Perséphone soupira.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Fifi, dit-elle en prenant délicatement les mains de sa soeur entre les siennes. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Mais ce garçon m'a mise hors de moi. Puis tu t'es interposée... Je n'ai pas réfléchi. S'il te plaît...

Perséphone baissa la tête.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Fée était perdue. Cette même soeur qu'elle avait supporté pendant des années venait de lui demander son pardon. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Pourquoi si tardivement ? Fée se sentait hésiter. Sa soeur n'était qu'un être rongé par la solitude et le désespoir, après tout, elle ne maîtrisait pas ses actes.

Pas vrai ?

- Je te pardonne... répondit alors Fée.

Perséphone leva les yeux vers elle, et Fée y vit la flamme de la gratitude. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Pers' répondit à son sourire. Elle rejeta alors ses cheveux blonds en arrière et embrassa sa soeur sur le front.

- Merci... lui chuchota-t-elle lentement. Merci de m'avoir pardonné. Mais moi, je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, de m'avoir laissée seule pendant six cent ans. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai d'avoir été choisie par l'Homme de la Lune pour être une douce, belle fée. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai de rester l'idole des petites filles. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai d'être ma soeur. Jamais.

- Pers'...

- Jamais, répéta sa soeur en approchant sa bouche de son oreille. C'est fini, et tu le sais. Tu avais raison, Fifi : je ne suis pas ta soeur. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Jamais.

Fée ne sentit rien venir. Elle avait eu juste le temps de voir les lèvres de Perséphone s'approcher de nouveau de son front, et la caresse du baiser fraternel mouiller ses plumes. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux. Ouvrit la bouche. Murmura.

- Je t'aime.

Elle s'effondra.

.

.

_"Tu n'es pas ma soeur. Tu ne l'as jamais été."_

- Mais je t'aime.

_"Tu ne l'es pas. Ne le seras jamais."_

- Je t'ai toujours aimée.

_"Jamais. Ma soeur est morte. Tu le sais."_

- Je t'aime, Pers'.

_"Ma soeur..."_

- Je suis morte.

_"Non ! Tu n'es pas morte. Tu n'as jamais existé."_

- Tu n'es pas ma soeur.

_"Je t'ai toujours aimée..."_

- Ma soeur est morte. Son esprit est parti en fumée, dans le même temps que son humanité.

_"Je t'ai toujours aimée... Toujours !"_

- Jamais.

_"Tu n'es pas ma soeur."_

_- Je t'ai toujours aimée._

* * *

_Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi je vous aime ! ;) Mais jamais je ne vous tuerai, ça non. Jamais._

_Bref, passons au sérieux. Prochain chapitre dans maximum une semaine. See you my friends !_


	10. Buckle up !

_Me revoilà ! Chapitre 10 ! Vous avez bien remarqué que je postais assez irrégulièrement, j'imagine. Hé bien, cette habitude ne va pas changer ! Je poste un peu comme je veux, surtout quand j'en ai le temps et il faut que j'ai maximum trois chapitres d'avance. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'attends pour travailler ? Allez, zou !  
_

_Comme vous le savez, ROTG ne m'appartient toujours pas (À bat DreamWorks qui ne veut pas me céder ce film), sauf les OC (Pers', Emma)_

_The-zia__ :__ C'est étrange, tout le monde veut taper Pers'. Je l'aime bien, moi... *se prend un poing dans la mâchoire* YOUHOU ça y est on est en correspondance, ma vieille ! ^^_

_Guest__ :__ Merci pour ta review :) Attends, on se connaît ?_

_Jean Pierre :__Eh, je t'ai reconnue au premier coup d'oeil ! J'ai arraché ton masque de crapule sans vergogne ! Sans blague, la fille est une vraie chieuse, peut-être un peu comme moi certaine fois, surtout quand je suis en colère. XD Je t'ai tuée et tu parles encore ?! Mince alors, attends... *empoigne mon fusil à pompe, va te trouver chez toi et te tire dessus. Marée de sang dans lequel notre vampire s'y plonge* Voilà, well done._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Buckle up !**

_Pôle Nord :_

La Lune restait immobile. Figée, comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur elle.

Il s'interrogea. Quel âge avait l'Homme de la Lune ? Il n'était même pas un Gardien. Un dieu tout puissant, qui avait crée la Terre ? Absurde. Mais il était sûrement aussi âgé que la Terre, Jack en était pratiquement certain.

Il s'installa alors plus confortablement sur le haut du globe et tourna la tête pour continuer de voir la Lune. Le globe tournait lentement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il doive se tordre le cou. Jack grogna alors et se déplaca de quelques centimètres pour rester toujours droit. Il attendait un signe.

"Toi et moi, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Alors fais-moi un signe pour me dire que tu es bien là, en train de m'observer, de m'écouter. Un signe. N'importe quoi. Juste un reflet de lumière, une voix fantômatique, je sais pas, moi, même un éclair, du tonnerre, comme tu veux ! N'importe quoi, du moment que je sache que tu es là. Tu m'as suivi partout, tu m'as observé pendant tout ce temps, tu dois parfaitement me connaître, à présent. Alors pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Peut-être suis-je trop 'adolescent' à ton goût ? Tu ne t'es toujours adressé qu'à Nord, Sab, Fée ou Bunny. Mais jamais à moi. Même pas pour me dire que j'étais un Gardien. Jamais. Tu as toujours refusé de me montrer le droit chemin. Je commence à me douter que tu existes vraiment..."

Jack soupira et passa ses doigts pâles dans ses cheveux blancs, les décoiffant encore plus.

- Tu as toujours mal ? demanda une voix féminine venant du bas.

- Non, c'est passé, répondit Jack. Je me demandais juste si... si...

- Si ?

- Oublie, soupira l'Esprit de Glace.

Il descendit prudemment le globe et atterrit avec la grâce d'un félin sur le plancher, les deux mains dans sa poche de sweat-shirt. La fille le suivit du regard.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux plus pour m'avoir presque tuée, s'écria-t-elle, tentant peut être de faire ami-ami.

- C'est bien, grogna Jack en passant devant elle comme si elle était un fantôme.

- C'est ça, continue de m'ignorer.

- Tu dois en avoir l'habitude, non ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis soudain, elle comprit, et siffla de colère.

- Comment oses-tu ?!

- C'est sorti tout seul, désolé, s'excusa Jack sans se retourner.

- Mouais, grommela-t-elle. Et arrête de m'éviter !

- Je ne t'évites pas !

- Ah bon ? Drôlement bien simulé, en tout cas.

Jack grogna de nouveau et tenta de l'oublier. Cette fille était un vrai pot de colle, qui brûlait, en plus.

- Lâche-moi, veux-tu ? demanda-t-il moins calmement.

- Alors là, je crois que tu peux rêv- commença la fille en croisant les bras.

Un petit piaillement la fit se retourner et Jack poussa une exclamation en avancant les mains devant lui. Une toute petite -mais vraiment très petite- forme s'écrasa entre ses paumes, et Jack demanda, inquiet :

- Quenotte ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as l'air épuisée ! Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

La mini-fée poussa un long cri aigu et Jack ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-il, horrifié.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? demanda Emma, énervée qu'on ne la prévienne pas.

- Fée a été attaquée, répondit Jack alors que Quenotte s'abritait dans sa capuche

Il s'élanca vers le bureau de Nord, suivi de près par Emma qui ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Elle voulait récupérer son arme, puis se barrer d'ici. Ils filèrent en trombe devant les yétis affairés. Au passage, l'Esprit de Feu heurta un gros camion de pompier rouge qui émit un gros bruit de klaxon, et le yéti qui le testait poussa une exclamation catastrophiée.

- Grromphh ! fit-il, en laissant supposer que c'était une injure.

En passant près de Poual, le gros poilu qui s'occupait de peindre tous les robots en vert, Jack eut une idée.

- Ça fait trop printemps, peint les en rouge, souffla-t-il en imitant la grosse voix de Nord.

Le yéti sursauta.

- Rrrotaah ?! hurla-t-il en tombant sur le côté, désespéré. Raaaah...

Jack gloussa. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de blague à quelqu'un ! À son côté, Emma rit elle-aussi, et ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil complice avant que Jack ne se referme de nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était quand même parce que elle l'avait traité de gros connard qu'il allait lui faire la tête, non ? Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de Nord où Jack entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

- C'est pas possible, s'exclama Nord, je vous ai bien dit de ne pas me déranger quand je - Ah ! C'est vous. Entrez.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour commencer mais l'Esprit de Feu lui coupa la parole.

- Tout d'abord, je veux mon arme. Et_ quickly_, parce que je me sens nue sans elle. Deuxièmement, ce satané Homme de la Lune ne réponds toujours pas. Troisièmement, la libellule a été attaquée, son "bébé" vient de nous l'en informer.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, attaquée ? s'écria Nord en bondissant de son fauteuil.

- Oh, c'est pas très important ça, mais moi je veux d'abord mon arme. Tout de suite. Maintenant. _Illico presto._ Vite, quoi !

Jack lui lanca un regard noir. Fée avait été enlevée et elle ne pensait qu'à ça ? Elle avait vraiment une mentalité de cochon.

Nord fit un geste de la main et s'en alla rapidement fouiller dans une grosse armoire. Il en ressortit en brandissant le pistolet rouge d'Emma, qui s'empressa de le lui arracher des mains.

- Un petit merci, ça te ferai mal aux fesses ? lui murmura Jack à l'oreille.

- Mouais, bon, merci, grogna-t-elle en enfournant son arme à sa ceinture.

- Mais de rien, jeune fille, répondit Nord en souriant. Maintenant, qui a attaqué Fée ?

Jack laissa alors Quenotte s'exprimer. La petite fée sortit de sa capuche et voleta devant le Père Noël, puis se mit à piailler fébrilement. Nord poussa une exclamation et s'écria :

- Je savais que c'était elle !

- Super, ronchonna Emma qui ne comprenait absolument rien du langage féerique, mais, maintenant, on peut savoir qui ?

- À ton avis ? fit Jack.

- Ouaip, j'me disais aussi, trouva l'Esprit de Feu. Perséphone ?

- Je suppose qu'elle voulait se venger, réfléchit Jack. Elle n'a pas réussi à la tuer la première fois, du moins, pas entièrement puisque l'Homme de la Lune l'a choisie. Elle est venue pour l'achever. Fée doit être encore à son Palais, sauf si elle a été enlevée...

- Quoi ? sursauta Nord. Elle a tenté de tuer Fée ?

- Oui, lorsqu'elles étaient humaines, avoua l'adolescent. Perséphone est sa soeur.

- Et merde, jura Emma.

Jack se tourna vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu nous aide ? demanda-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle qui comptait partir juste après avoir récupéré son pistolet, voilà qu'elle se mettait à papoter.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui. Même si j'avoue que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça ton caractère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est réciproque.

- Tu ne chercheras pas à nous contrer, c'est clair ? gronda Nord.

- Comme de l'eau de roche.

Emma avait fini par se persuader que partir du Pôle Nord et continuer à enflammer des forêts était beaucoup moins amusant que partir sauver une fée des dents en détresse.

Le Père Noël sortit alors de la pièce à pas lourds et hurla :

- Yétis, prévenez Bunny et Sab que nous partons sauver Fée !

- Grrrhmphh ! fit un yéti, et Jack remarqua que c'était Phil, son favori.

L'Esprit lui fit un léger geste de la main et Phil plissa ses sourcils drus, tout en mimant le geste de frapper quelqu'un. Jack comprit très bien le message et gloussa.

- Oh, salut Phil ! Je suis déjà allé aux toilettes tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Un trou s'ouvrit soudain devant Nord qui avait revêtu son beau bonnet russe, et une forme lapinesque armée de boomerangs en sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Fée ?! Je vais vous la tuer, cette Perséphone de malheur !

Sa tirade s'acheva sur le "dring dring" d'un elfe multicolore qui venait de tomber dans son trou. Bunny le regarda, stupéfait, qui hurlait de joie, et son cri se perdit pour s'éteindre dans les tréfonds obscurs du tunnel. Le Lapin grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, mais ils purent tous très bien saisir les mots "Elfe, mes cocos, saccage, tant pis". L'elfe retournait voir son ami l'oeuf blanc, qui se prénommait "Omelette" du fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de manquer de se faire écraser.

Son trou se referma et il oublia instantanément le petit elfe multicolore et s'énerva une nouvelle fois sur Emma.

- Tout est de ta faute ! Fée a été attaquée, elle est sans doute blessée et la Lune seule sait si elle est vivante !

- Wawou, calme-toi, lapin malin, fit la jeune fille en levant les bras comme pour le calmer, j'ai rien fait, c'est pas de ma faute si sa soeur est aussi conne !

- Tu... Hein ? Lapin malin ?

Jack gloussa.

- C'est un jeu pour les enfants de trois ans, Bunny ! clarifia-t-il. J'aurais pas aimé...

- Le glaçon, si j'étais toi...

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, les garçons ! demanda Nord qui s'impatientait.

Bunny carra les épaules et lanca un regard noir aux deux adolescents qui retenaient leur fou rire.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, camarades, promit-il.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il suivit le Père Noël vers le "garage" du Pôle Nord. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que le russe montait dans son traîneau, il déglutit profondément et tenta de faire marche arrière.

- Bah alors, Bunny, on a peur du vide ? se moqua Jack qui était monté dans le traîneau en compagnie d'Emma qui, elle, observait avec attention le bois du véhicule.

- Je me demande si ça brûle... grommela-t-elle en touchant le bois de son index.

- N'y pense même pas ! lui cria Nord qui avait tout entendu. Si ça s'embrase, on est tous par dessous bord !

- Par dessus bord... reprit l'adolescente en murmurant.

- C'est bon, Nord, si elle met le feu, je vais la refroidir, promit Jack en souriant.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora.

Pendant ce temps, Bunny s'était faufilé discrètement hors du "garage". Mais Nord l'avait vu et le stoppa net dans sa tentative.

- Bunny ! Mon ami ! s'écria le Père Noël en prenant les rênes du traîneau entre ses grosses mains. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Le Lapin soupira puis se tourna vers Nord.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, camarade, tous les machins volants, c'est pas mon truc. Je vais en profiter pour aller prévenir Sab. On se retrouve au Palais !

Rapidement, le Lapin tapa le sol avec sa patte et plongea dans son trou sans demander son reste. Nord grommela.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate...

Jack gloussa et regarda du coin de l'oeil l'Esprit de Feu qui observait à présent avec attention des griffures restées sur du bois verni de rouge. Il sourit en se souvenant de ce jour mémorable où Bunny avait fermement planté ses griffes dans le traîneau... Oui, décidément, il s'était bien amusé ce jour-là. Moins lorsqu'il avait découvert le Palais des Dents ravagé, évidemment.

Et il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment.

* * *

_NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK_

_Je vous ai bien eus ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre... et cette fin est vraiment nulle, hein ? ^^ J'ai un don pour vous donner l'envie de me tuer : laisser en suspens l'histoire !_

_Heu.. Pourquoi vous braquez tous une arme sur moi ?_


	11. Lave

_Me revoilà ! ^^ Vous n'avez pas réussi à me tuer, malgré toutes les menaces de mort que j'ai reçues ! XD Mais j'ai résisté, et je résisterai Until The End !_

_Bon, OK, j'arrête de délirer._

_The-zia__ :__ Tout le monde veut tuer MiM ! XD Emma veut pas vraiment faire la paix, elle veut juste récupérer son pistolet puis partir aussi vite. Bunny a beau être un fier kangour-heu... lapin, il a aussi un coeur d'or ! Yeeeeeeaaah ! Correspondance and Co, ma vieille ! ^^_

_Je vous laisse lire le onzième chapitre, qui est également le dernier._

_._

_Naaaaan, je rigole ! Vous m'avez réellement crue ? XD C'est loin d'être la fin ! En fait, moi-même je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura.. :S_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Lave**

Nord donna un grand coup de rênes qui claquèrent comme un fouet et les rennes s'élancèrent dans le tunnel de glace, leurs sabots s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Le Père Noël hurla de rire, Jack se pencha vers le vide et faillit se prendre une stalactite en plein nez, et Emma regarda avec des yeux ronds le tunnel qui paraissait sans fin tout en se cramponnant nerveusement à l'accoudoir du traîneau.

- J'aime bien la course, mais là, c'est un peu trop rapide à mon goût ! maugréa-t-elle.

- Plus vite, Nord ! s'époumona Jack qui hurlait joyeusement.

- À ton service, mon ami ! répondit vivement le Père Noël en baissant un levier.

Les rennes bondirent en avant et Emma cria.

- Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?!

- Ça te ferai les pieds ! lui hurla Jack, la banane aux lèvres.

Il se baissa de nouveau pour éviter une autre stalactite et rit.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent à la sortie et l'adolescente ferma les yeux lorsque le traîneau décolla du sol.

- J'me sens pas bien... fit-elle.

- Ne vomis pas, je te prie, demanda Nord en sortant une boule à neige de son gros manteau. Palais des Dents, souffla-t-il.

Il le lança alors brutalement en avant et le véhicule volant fut attiré dans le portail magique.

Jack cessa alors de rire et scruta l'horizon avec inquiétude. Toutes ces pensées étaient à présent dirigées vers Fée. Nord fronça également les yeux et ordonna aux rennes de voler plus vite, ce qu'ils firent en renâclant.

Le traîneau se posa alors avec brutalité sur le sol marbré. L'endroit était désert. Jack sauta alors au sol, l'Esprit de Feu le suivant de près, et Nord ordonna à ses animaux de rester ici, car ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils étaient un tantinet effrayés.. Tous les trois, ils s'avancèrent entre les tours silencieuses. Tout d'un coup, sur l'épaule de Jack, Quenotte piailla et voleta en avant. Aussitôt, d'autres pailliement sonores se firent entendre et résonnèrent, des dizaines, des centaines de petites fées sortirent de leur cachette et se précipitèrent vers les trois Légendes, évitant Emma qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

- On se calme, on se calme, mesdemoiselles ! fit Nord.

- La Fée n'est pas là, observa Emma.

En effet, Fée manquait à l'appel. D'ailleurs, ses "enfants" étaient mortes de peur et criaient sans cesse.

- Elles n'ont pas été capturées ? demanda l'Esprit qui ne comprenait plus rien. C'est un peu débile de kidnapper juste la Fée des Dents et laisser les petites ici alors qu'elles peuvent faire le travail toutes seules...

- Tu as raison, répondit Jack. Quelque chose cloche.

Un vrombissement retentit alors et tous levèrent les yeux au plafond où un petit avion de sable doré se tenait. Le pilote constitué de sable doré leur faisait de grands gestes de la main tout en atterrissant, mais son visage était inquiet. Sab.

Un trou apparut alors devant Emma qui faillit tomber dedans, et Bunny arriva lui aussi.

Il considéra le présence de l'adolescente d'un oeil noir.

- Salut, camarades ! J'ai ramené Sab.

Il remarqua alors la présence des petites fées qui étaient restées immobiles dans les airs, tous leurs yeux fixés sur le museau du Lapin. Il soupira. "Elles veulent vraiment que je porte un appareil dentaire..."

- Fée a été capturée, remarqua Bunny en grinçant des dents. Mais Perséphone n'a pas pris les bébés fées ? remarqua-t-il.

- C'est exactement ce qu'on se disait, répondit Jack. C'est pas normal.

- Au contraire, tout est exactement comme il le faut.

Tous les cinq sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bond.

- Bonjour mes amis ! salua Perséphone avec un grand sourire, ce qui n'enlevait rien de la froideur de son regard.

- On est pas tes copains ! cracha Bunny.

- Où est Fée ? demanda Nord en sortant ses sabres.

La femme l'ignora. Son regard restait fixé sur Emma, qui commencait à s'énerver. Elle détestait être dévisager ainsi.

- Tu veux ma photo ? lança-t-elle alors en brandissant son arme.

Perséphone sourit.

- Je ne crois pas que les Esprits puissent être pris en photographie, ma chère. Et je vois que tu es de leur côté.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre ?

- Arrête de lui répondre, tu vas l'inciter à attaquer, lui murmura Jack.

- Oh ! fit Perséphone. Jack Frisotte. Tu t'es remis de mon coup de pied ?

Elle gloussa légèrement, fière de son effet. Jack serra ses mains dans le vide.

- Où est mon bâton ? Et où est FÉE ?!

- Si tu crois que je vais te répondre, tu t'es complètement trompé.

Bunny lanca alors brutalement son boomerang vers la femme, qui l'évita habilement.

- Mauvais tir, Lapin, fit-elle, sarcastique.

Bunny serra les dents.

- Perséphone, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit Nord en s'avançant.

- Je suis simplement venue vous dire que ma chère Fifi est bien dans mon antre. En sécurité. Il ne lui arrivera rien de mal. Sauf si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route, bien entendu.

- Ta chère Fifi ? observa Bunny. Depuis quand elle t'appartient ?!

- Depuis toujours. Les petites soeurs ont toujours besoin d'être protégées par leur aînée.

- Sauf si cette aînée en question est complètement barjo ! répliqua Emma.

- Ne parlerais-tu pas de toi ? Si je me rappelles bien, ton éclat il y a une centaine d'années à causé bien des morts.

- FERME-LA ! hurla Emma.

Les Gardiens la regardèrent étrangement. Cette adolescente leur cachait bien des choses...

- Est-ce pour cela que tu ne dévoile jamais ton prénom ? Tu as été tellement traumatisée que tu as voulu t'oublier ? Ma pauvre, c'est plutôt toi, la barjo, ici.

L'Esprit de Feu n'y tint plus. Avec un cri de rage, elle se précipita vers Perséphone et tira. Jack écarquilla les yeux en voyant les balles se transformer en boules de lave et fondre vers la femme qui ne bougeait pas. Non, elle ne se déplaca pas, elle tira juste de derrière son dos un grand bâton noirci recourbé en son bout et le placa devant elle pour la protéger.

Jack hurla. Emma écarquilla les yeux. Les balles étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Alors, la lave en fusion toucha le bâton.

L'Esprit de Glace poussa un hurlement de souffrance et tomba à terre. Il se tint le ventre en gémissant et Bunny arriva à son côté.

- Ça va, vieux ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Les paupières fermées, les lèvres serrées, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et sa respiration était saccadée.

- ESPÈCE D'IMMONDE SALOPE ! hurla l'Esprit de Feu.

- Oups ! Désolée, rit Perséphone.

- Je vais te TUER !

Jack releva une paupière et Sab l'aida à se relever. L'Esprit gémit et se mit debout, les jambes flagolantes.

- Voyons, qu'as-tu fait, jeune fille ? fit Perséphone, et sa voix sembla lointaine aux oreilles de Jack. Tu as torturé Frisotte ! Vite, en prison !

- FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE !

Jack regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu, et vit l'Esprit de Feu devant Perséphone qui riait, et elle tendait son pistolet vers leur ennemi. La Gardienne de la Violence avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et elle tenait dans sa main droite un bout de bois à moitié calciné. Jack gémit de nouveau.

- Eh, Frisotte ! appela la femme. Ton bâton a prit feu... voudrais-tu un extincteur ?

- Va te faire voir, Perséphone ! répliqua Bunny qui détestait l'humour de leur ennemi.

- Va te faire cuire un oeuf, la peluche... répondit-elle avec un soupir.

Un lasso de sable fut soudain envoyé vers elle. Sab était passé à l'action. Il savait très bien qu'il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir blesser Jack par l'intermédiaire de son bâton, il en profitait donc. La corde s'étendit et attrapa le bras de Perséphone, qui hoqueta de surprise et lâcha l'arme de Jack. Emma l'attrapa au vol, mais lorsque le bâton toucha sa peau, il se mit fumer, et, en réponse, l'Esprit de l'Amusement hurla de douleur. Elle le reposa alors le plus doucement et rapidement qu'elle le put par terre, et regarda le combat qui se déroulait entre les Gardiens.

Dès que l'arme de Jack s'était envolée, Bunny avait lancé son boomerang vers Perséphone, et Nord s'était précipité vers elle, sabres aux poings. La femme avait rapidement esquivé l'attaque du Lapin, mais Nord avait été plus vif malgré son poids. Le sabre s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres sous son menton, creusant même une petite balafre sur la peau blanche.

- On ne bouge plus, articula lentement le Père Noël.

Perséphone cessa de respirer, et observa avec un calme olympien les Gardiens l'entourer. Bunny avait récupéré son boomerang et le lui brandissait sous le nez, Sab avait fait apparaître un autre lasso entre ses mains, Emma la tenait en joue tout en haletant bruyamment.

Jack se pencha alors pour récupérer son bâton. Étrangement, dès qu'il l'effleura, il se sentit mieux. Il l'attrapa alors, le fit rouler entre ses doigts, grimaça en voyant son état dramatique, et du givre se posa alors sur son arme, recouvrant les morceaux carbonisés. Jack sourit. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Il se déplaca alors et rejoignit ses amis qui entouraient toujours Perséphone.

- C'est fini, Perséphone. Tu es prise, lança-t-il. Maintenant, tu vas nous dire où est Fée.

Perséphone sourit. Mais son regard ne se tourna pas vers Jack. Vers Emma.

L'épée de Perséphone apparut soudainement entre les mains de sa maîtresse et décrivit un arc de cercle, faisant reculer les Gardiens surpris. Sab lanca son sable, trop tard. Bunny lâcha un oeuf explosif qui ricocha contre la lame de la femme et partit balader à quelques mètres de là. Nord envoya son sabre vers la gorge de Perséphone mais elle l'évita en se baissant. Jack donna un grand coup de bâton dans le vide. Emma ne bougea pas.

Alors, l'oeuf de Bunny explosa.

Les Gardiens hoquetèrent en se protégeant les yeux de la fumée épaisse et toussèrent violemment. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, ils purent voir l'Esprit de Feu étendue à terre, les yeux fixant le vide devant elle et une expression choquée peinte sur le visage. Perséphone avait disparu. Jack arriva près d'elle et la secoua, la gelant un peu au passage.

Comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve, Emma battit des paupières et le regarda étrangement. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Jack. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elle l'observa puis, avec un sourire, se releva.

- Tout va très bien.

_Quelque part :_

Dans une chambre assez sombre, à l'air sec mais propre, se tenait une petite silhouette colorée allongée dans un grand lit. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais elle respirait. Perséphone s'approcha d'elle sans bruit et la regarda longuement.

"Fifi, je vais faire de ta vie un petit cauchemar !" sourit-elle.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Dans le douzième chapter, il y aura quelques révélations._

_**E****mma : Quelle... sorte de révélations ?** _

_**Jack : Genre "tu es cinglée".**_

_**Emma : -' merci mais je le savais déjà.**_

_**Eya : O.o**_

_La semaine prochaine, je serai dans l'incapacité de vous fournir le 12e chapitre, et ne me tuez pas, j'ai des raisons parfaitement valables !_

_En fait, je pars en voyage pendant cinq jours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai de retour dans 2 semaines ! :)_

_See you !_


	12. Révélations

_Bon... Qu'ai-je à dire d'autre hormis le fait que je sois désolée pour vous avoir présenté ce chapitre une semaine en retard ? Par contre, je ne vous rendrai pas le chapitre 13 en même temps, à ça non, ravie que vous ayez dormi debout, mais le rêve s'est mué en cauchemar ! (:)_

_Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, comme le laisse supposer le titre ^^ (-Oh, ça rime ! -Chut et continue ton monologue ! -OK...)_

_The-zia :__ Tout le monde ou presque a été bouleversé par la banane ! XD Pourtant, cette expression est couramment utilisée dans la langue EyaSilversienne ! ^^ L'éclat ne sera révélé que bien plus tard. NON ne me tue pas, je t'en prie... Merci ! :D _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations**

_Quelque part :_

"Je t'aimais."

Fée releva une paupière. Elle gémit doucement, la lumière pourtant peu vive lui ayant marqué la rétine. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau.

"Je t'aimais tellement que je n'ai pas vu, ou trop tard, ce côté sombre qui te collait pourtant à la peau."

Oublier. Tout. Mais plus que cela, cette voix. Cette voix qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, accusatrice, qui semblait la pointer du doigt devant toutes les misères du monde. Cette voix qu'elle détestait tant. La sienne.

"Et voilà que je m'en suis rendue compte... Trop tard. Je t'ai pardonnée. Pardonnée pour trop de crimes, trop de douleurs, trop de souffrances que tu as répendu sur le monde entier. Je t'ai pardonnée, mais tu ne m'as pas renvoyé ce geste. Tu ne m'as pas remerciée. Tu m'as embrassée."

Elle aurait voulu voler, se cacher, même dans une de ses cartouches à dents qui étaient pourtant trop petites pour elle. Oh, oui, elle aurait voulu s'infiltrer parmi ses protégées blanches comme du cristal, elle aurait voulu les entourer, les protéger. Mais ce n'étaient pas les dents qui devaient être protégées. Ni les souvenirs qu'elles refermaient.

"Tu m'as embrassée, et alors, j'ai su, j'ai su que je t'avais perdue. Parce que jamais Perséphone n'aurait fait cela. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait, jamais elle n'aurait osé m'embrasser fraternellement. Parce que ma soeur est morte depuis bien longtemps, depuis cette chute mortelle. Parce que, tout simplement, elle n'a jamais été ma soeur."

Fée devait se protéger d'elle-même. Nord n'était pas là. Sab non plus. Jack était parti, lui-aussi, avec la fille. Quenotte elle-même était absente. Fée espérait qu'elle avait réussi à contacter ses amis. Et Bunny qui ne pouvait rien faire non plus...

Personne ne savait où elle était.

Cette pensée acheva de la réveiller et elle se redressa sur le lit, ouvrant grand les yeux. La pièce était vide de toute présence chaleureuse. Elle se leva alors lentement, et voleta pour inspecter les contours de sa prison. Il n'y avait ni fenêtres, ni portes, ni quelconque échappatoire possible. Elle était bloquée.

Perséphone l'avait bien piégée.

Fée se rassit alors sur son lit en soupirant et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Pourquoi me suis-je laissée avoir si facilement ? J'aurais dû y voir plus clair dans son jeu.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et renifla misérablement.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Je dois être forte. Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer comme un jeune enfant qui n'a pas encore perdu ses dents de lait, il faut que je devienne courageuse pour mes amis. J'espère qu'ils me cherchent...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tremblante.

- Venez vite...

- Ils ne viendront pas. Pas de sitôt.

Fée sursauta tandis qu'une silhouette noire se matérialisait au milieu de la pièce. Elle serra les dents.

- Comment ça, ils ne viendront pas ? répondit-elle sauvagement. Ils viendront !

- N'en soit pas si sûre, Fifi.

- N'utilises pas ce surnom, s'il te plaît.

- Tu préfères Fée, à présent ? C'est dommage, je trouve que "Fifi" te donne un air beaucoup plus innocent, naïf... exactement ce que tu es.

- Et toi, qu'es-tu ? contra Fée. Une ordure sans nom ? Une harpie qui se croit la reine du monde ?

Fée avait la voix qui tremblait. Elle ne lancait jamais d'insultes. Encore moins dirigées vers sa propre soeur.

Mais Perséphone n'était pas sa soeur.

La Gardienne de la Violence sourit faiblement et s'installa à côté de Fée, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevée ? Tu veux me torturer, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, ma chérie ! répondit joyeusement sa soeur sans tenir compte du frisson de peur de Fée. Tu sais que je préfère la torture physique, mais comme tu es ma soeur, je vais m'abstenir de celle-là. C'est ton esprit qui va être torturé.

- Je vais résister ! cracha la Gardienne de la Mémoire.

- J'ai déjà positioné quelques graines du camp des "gentils", expliqua Perséphone sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa soeur. Ma première cible était Jack Frost. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? murmura Fée, effrayée.

- À lui ? Rien. Par contre, à ce petit bâton qu'il chérie tant...

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!

Fée se leva d'un bond et brandit son poing frêle vers la mâchoire de Perséphone, mais sa soeur était beaucoup plus expérimentée et elle lui saisit la main, lui broyant les os. La Gardienne poussa un gémissement et Perséphone la relâcha.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Tout d'abord, je lui ai volé son bâton. Cela a été plutôt facile. Ensuite, j'ai piqué à ce très cher Pitch Black un peu de son sable noir qu'il vole lui-même à cet également très cher Marchand de Sable. Facile. Ensuite, j'ai inoculé ce sable dans l'arme de Frisotte.

- Je croyais que... que Pitch était ton allié... ?

- Pitch ? Pas le moins du monde. Non, lui, c'est un sous-fifre bon à rien. Il a beau m'envoyer des cauchemars, ses créatures ne servent à rien contre Clarisse.

- Par mes fées... jura Fée qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa soeur.

- Ce qu'il va arriver à Frisotte ? En vérité, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Je sais juste que cela ne sera pas agréable **du tout**. Pour Frisotte, bien sûr. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.

- Il... il a récupéré son bâton... ?

- Oui ! Je le lui ai rendu.

- Espèce de petite -

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas traiter ta soeur, Fifi ?

Fée ne répondit pas. Perséphone prit cela pour un encouragement.

- La deuxième moitié de mes plans se concentrait sur Emma.

- Emma... ? fit Fée, décontenancée. Qui est Emma ?

- Oups ! J'oubliais qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée.

En quelques mots précis, Perséphone expliqua à Fée qui était Emma. La Gardienne hoqueta de surprise.

- Emma est...

- Exactement ! coupa Pers' d'un ton gai. Je continue mon récit, à présent. Donc, je disais, la deuxième partie de mes plans se dirigeaient vers cette jeune Esprit de Feu. Quel caractère merdique possède-t-elle ! C'est comme marcher sur des charbons ardents ! Ouille, ça brûle !

Fée haussa un sourcil. Sa soeur divaguait complètement.

- Par contre, elle a un de ces pistolets... Très joli, long et rouge comme la braise, on sent bien la balle qui s'apprête à décoller avec la gerbe de sang de sa victime, qui veut se loger dans sa chair, déchirer les muscles, provoquant l'hurlement de l'homme et... et...

Pers' regarda Fée qui la fixait, abasourdie, puis elle se racla la gorge.

- Rrrhm, rrrrhm, bref, passons. Je disais donc que le Feu de cet Esprit allait m'être d'une très grande utilité contre Frisotte. Le chaud contre le froid, il n'y a pas mieux !

- Et comment voudrais-tu procéder ? Emma a décliné ton offre, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. Elle a refusé de se joindre à moi. La petite pute !

Pers' rit de bon coeur et Fée sauta en arrière, son coeur battant la chamade. Sa soeur était folle. Complètement tarée. La Gardienne gémit.

- Je l'ai déjà topée quand ce crétin de Lapin en peluche à laissé tomber son oeuf. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui prendre son arme, malheureusement, mais j'ai quand même pu lui inoculer quelques gouttes de sable noir. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir la contaminer encore plus grâce à son flingue. Ce sera comme pour Frisotte, je l'écraserai, la torturerai un peu au passage, lui volerai son joujou puis le lui rendrai. Simple, efficace. Sauf que, au lieu de mourir, elle se joindra à moi. C'est un peu dommage, car la violence combinée à la douleur, il n'y a rien de mieux...

Fée avait envie de disparaître. De se retrouver à la place de la Petite Souris. Oui, c'était bien mieux, au moins, elle pouvait se faufiler discèrement dans des trous quasi-invisibles, tout en chantant la marseillaise à tue-tête... Non, mauvaise idée. La marseillaise, c'était pas son truc.

- Voilà mon plan, termina Perséphone, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qu'en penses-tu, chère Fifi ?

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? demanda Fée.

- Parce que tu es ma soeur ! Et que je sais que tu ne parviendra pas à t'échapper d'ici de sitôt, ou du moins, si tu y arrives, que les Gardiens seront morts avant. C'est probable, d'ailleurs.

- Tu es abjecte !

- De la même source que toi.

- Tu n'es PAS ma SOEUR !

- Ma pauvre Fifi, soupira Pers', tu ne comprends décidément jamais rien...

_Traîneau de Nord :_

Jack se mit en tailleur près de l'Esprit de Feu et resta silencieux, son regard orienté vers le vide qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds, mais ses pensées se dirigeaient ailleurs.

- Quel est ton nom ? Et réponds-moi franchement cette fois, s'il te plaît.

La phrase était venue d'elle-même, sortie de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. La fille sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. Devant son mutisme, Jack la poussa légèrement de son bâton.

En parlant de son bâton, le bois avait légèrement guéri grâce au givre de son porteur, mais quelques plaques de bois calciné rongeait encore l'arme. Jack ressentait des picotements à chaque fois qu'il l'empoignait, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté son bâton qu'il n'était pas surpris qu'il réagisse ainsi.

- Hé, réponds-moi, c'est idiot cette manie de se fermer comme l'Homme de la Lune face à un certain Esprit de l'Amusement.

- Calme-toi, monsieur l'excité, j'vais te répondre, grogna l'Esprit de Feu.

Jack eut un rire. Le surnom convenait plus à la fille qu'à lui !

Il attendit alors patiemment que l'adolescente crache le morceau. Elle resta tout d'abord muette pendant quelques secondes.

- Emma Ash, répondit-elle alors, crispée.

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, déstabilisé, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi dire. Emma se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Satisfait ? grogna-t-elle.

Elle le regarda longuement et vit son attitude stupéfaite. Son coeur rata alors un battement. Ces traits... Elle avait déjà vu ces traits... Mais où ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer avant ?

Un cri surgit alors. L'Esprit de Feu sursauta violemment et dirigea son regard vers le vide qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

_Emma_

- Cette... cette voix, je connais cette voix, murmura la fille en haletant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Jack qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

_Emma_

- Ça !

Elle se leva d'un bond, et se pencha au bord du traîneau. Bunny la regarda faire avec méfiance et tritura son boomerang. Tant mieux si la fille tombait, ça leur ferait des vacances. Sab dormait et ne faisait pas attention aux deux adolescents, et Nord était occupé à diriger ses rennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, la carbonisée ? interpella alors Bunny.

_Emma ?_

- Quelqu'un m'appelle ! répondit Emma en se penchant encore plus, son regard tentant de percer les nuages.

- Tu vas tomber, fait attention, prévint Jack en la saisissant par le bras.

Il avait oublié.

Les deux peaux rentrèrent en contact et Emma poussa un cri de douleur. Elle bondit en avant. Dans le vide.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Jack lanca sa main pour attraper le coupe-vent de l'adolescente, mais il rata son coup. Bunny grommela des jurons indistincts et se précipita au bord du traîneau. Sab se réveilla brutalement et contempla d'un air ensommeillé le décor. Nord regarda derrière lui d'un mouvement brusque et hurla :

- Que quelqu'un la rattrape !

Jack sauta. Son bâton tenu bien fermement entre ses paumes froides, il chuta à pic vers la silhouette sombre dix mètres sous lui. Étonnemment, elle ne hurlait pas. N'avait pas peur.

Emma se recroquevilla sur elle-même et étouffa un juron.

- C'est pas aujourd'hui que je meurs... fit-elle entre ses dents.

Alors, elle sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture, le regarda longuement, puis se colla le canon à la tempe.

_Emma !_

Jack fonca. Il était trop lent. Beaucoup trop lent. Emma tombait beaucoup plus vite que lui et, malgré son pouvoir sur le vent, il ne parvenait pas à la rattraper. Il vit alors avec horreur qu'elle levait son pistolet à son crâne.

- Non ! Emma, arrête ! hurla-t-il.

Un bruit sourd. Une flamme. Chatoyante.

Emma s'embrasa. Son corps entier fut happé par des flammes vives, et soudain, disparut.

Jack s'arrêta net. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il regarda le vide beaucoup trop... vide à son goût.

Elle était partie.

* * *

_Alors ? Choqué(e)s ? Moi aussi, figurez-vous ! :D __Avant de passer à la demande des reviews, je voudrai vous poser une question. Puis-je ? OK !_

_Votre réponse a) Vous avez dit "Non". Envoyez directement une review et ne me soûlez pas davantage._

_Votre réponse b) Vous avez dit "Je m'en fiche". Passez alors directement à Votre réponse c)_

_Votre réponse c) Vous avez dit "Oui". Ma question est alors : Vous voyez le passé d'Emma que vous ne connaissez pas encore même si moi je le connais ? Eh bien, ce passé inclut des passages certainement choquants pour les plus jeunes. Sans explications mais avec des sous-entendus. Devrais-je véritablement laisser mon texte ainsi ou... l'arranger pour qu'il agresse moins ?_

_Reviews ? *yeux du Chat Potté*_


	13. Mémoires

_Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien pour ce Lundi de Pantecôte ! Eh oui, je reviens vous faire un petit cadeau ! J'aime bien offrir des présents à mes ami(e)s, et comme je vous considère comme tels... !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y en avavait pas mal d'interrogatives ! XD_

_The-zia :__ Tout le monde déteste Pers' :O ! Et ouais, Emma ne peut pas toucher Jack... Remarque, notre Flocon de Neige gèle tout ce qui passe à sa portée ! ^^_

_Apple :__ Mince, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta précédente review ! :S Bon, je réponds aux deux, alors. Première review : Touches de clavier dans la bouche ? XD Ne fais pas d'indigestion, surtout, il paraît que c'est n'est pas très goûtu... Deuxième review : Ahaha ! Emma est... non, je ne dis rien. Niark niark niark ! Attends, tu as bien dis "suicidée" ? Quand même pas ! :O Tu m'as fait peur, non, elle ne ce serait jamais suicidée ! Un petit indice si tu ne sais ce qui lui est arrivé : certains animaux ont étés crées par le feu, source de vie mais aussi de mort. L'un deux, un grand oiseau, peut renaître à volonté. Qui est-il ?_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Mémoires**

Battement de paupières. Iris d'encre. Fermeture, ouverture. Battement. Souffle chaud. Inspiration, expiration. Bouche sèche. Battement. De coeur, cette fois. Un, deux, trois, cent. Deux cent, bientôt trois cent. Régulier. Cent cinquante. Trois secondes sont passées.

Elle plaqua sa main contre le sol. Des feuilles. De la terre. De l'herbe. Elle les sentait sous ses doigts. Inspiration, expiration. La feuille s'envole et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle se relève alors lentement, la respiration haletante, comme sortant d'un marathon.

- À chaque fois que je fais ce tour, c'est la même chose, gronda-t-elle en se mettant debout, les mains sur les genoux. Renaître de ses cendres ne rend pas la vie facile !

_Emma_

Elle sursauta de nouveau, son souffle se figea. Cette voix. Elle la connaissait.

_Emma ?_

Oui, elle la connaissait même très bien. C'était une voix grave, une voix masculine, une voix joyeuse, rieuse. Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui... ?

_Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard au concours de descente en luge !_

- Descente en luge... ? répéta Emma en avançant d'un pas.

_Mais oui ! Tu te souviens, avec Cécile et Fabrice !_

- Cécile, Fabrice ?

_Fais pas ta bête, petite soeur. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour !_

Elle sentit alors comme une main invisible l'attraper par la manche et l'attirer vers l'avant. Elle faillit se prendre un arbre en plein nez et poussa un cri.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle péniblement.

Elle ne savait pas où elle s'était matérialisée. Dans un bois, ça, c'était sûr, mais ces lieux paraissaient familiers... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

_Hé, regarde, petite soeur, je fais l'élan !_

Des flashs blancs traversèrent son esprit. C'était elle qui regardait un jeune homme brun faire des pitreries avec les cornes d'un cervidé. Elle rit gaiement, puis l'image se fâna.

_Que dirais-tu d'une bataille de boules de neige, hein ?_

Toujours le même jeune homme brun. Il brandissait une boule de neige devant elle puis la lancait vers un petit garçon, plus loin. Elle éclata de rire.

L'image se ternit.

_La marelle, ça te dit ? Comme on a joué hier ?_

Cette fois-ci, aucun cri de joie. Juste du froid. De la glace. Et de la peur. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas savoir. Mais plus elle tentait de repousser sa mémoire, plus celle-ci revenait en puissance, lui faisait mal.

Elle tomba à genoux.

- Va te faire foutre... murmura-t-elle.

_C'est facile, il suffit de faire un pas. Deux..._

- Va te faire foutre ! hurla-t-elle alors en ouvrant brutalement les yeux.

L'air devint brutalement sec et chaud, en réponse à sa peur.

Derrière elle, une silhouette sombre se mouva silencieusement, sans qu'elle ne la remarque.

- Bonjour, Emma. On va avoir une petite discussion entre filles, toi et moi.

_Ciel, sous le traîneau de Nord :_

Jack secoua la tête violemment. Emma... Emma avait disparu. Mais comment ?

Lentement, le traîneau arriva à sa hauteur et il fut bombardé de questions.

- Où est la fille, Jack ? Tu ne l'as pas rattrapée ?!

- Super, maintenant une fille en flammes se promène dans la nature.

- "Feu doré, silhouette tombant, ? et !"

- Il faut la retrouver !

- Hors de question, je donnerai même pas la peau de mes fesses pour une fille aussi idiote que celle-là.

- "!, sifflet, drapeau agité"

- Bunny, soit un peu moins égoïste.

- Moi, égoïste ? Tu te fous de moi, mec.

- Je te le dis, Bunny, il faut la retrouver ! Et c'est pas en restant ici qu'on va l'aider !

- "!, sifflet, drapeau agité"

- Je suis sûr que même ma jolie petite mouflette lui donnerait un coup de poêle à frire dans la face si elle la voyait arriver.

- Tu parles de Sophie Bennett ?

- "vapeur sortant des oreilles"

- Non, sans blague ! Elle doit avoir bien grandi, d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de la revoir pour Pâques.

- Noël est mieux que Pâques, je la verrai avant ! Ha ha !

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, il recommence... Écoute, mec, on va pas revenir sur le sujet, on en était à la fille au cerveau à moitié cramé qui vient de se croûter. Elle est tombée où, d'aill-

- STOP !

Jack avait hurlé. Tout le monde se tut, enfin, plutôt Nord et Bunny, parce que Sab ne pouvait pas parler, et tout le monde s'immobilisa.

- Je vais la chercher, ordonna Jack. Vous restez là, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais aussi rapide qu'un lapin !

Bunny rit d'un rire sans joie pendant que Jack fondait vers le sol. Il se tourna vers Nord et Sab.

- Sans blague, les mecs, vous léveriez un doigt pour elle ?

_Sol, sous le traîneau de Nord :_

Jack atterrit brutalement et grimaca. Il s'était fait mal en touchant terre, malgré le vent qui le portait. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il mal si le vent, contrôlé par son bâton, l'aidait ? Il secoua la tête. Il était là pour retrouver l'Esprit de Feu !

Il placa alors ses mains en porte-voix, calant son arme sous son bras, et hurla.

- Emma ?!

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis l'appela de nouveau.

- Emma ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, toi et moi !

De nouveau, seul le bruit incessant des feuilles bougeant au gré du vent lui répondit. Il soupira, puis se dit qu'il aurait une vue meilleure du haut de la forêt. Il bondit alors et se stabilisa au-dessus de la cîme des arbres. Toujours aucune trace de l'adolescente. Il poussa un juron, et redescendit en piquet.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Surtout descendre en piquet.

Le vent lui fouetta le visage et il ferma à demi les paupières pour se protéger, puis il se prépara à toucher terre. En effet, le sol arriva. Beaucoup plus durement que prévu.

Il s'affala comme un paquet de linge sur le sol caillouteux en poussant un grognement de douleur. La main qui tenait son bâton envoyait des ondes de souffrance à son cerveau qui enregistrait difficilement le fait qu'il soit tombé d'environ dix mètres de haut. Cela lui rappelait la fois où il était tombé d'une vingtaine de mètres du ciel à cause de Pitch. Bon, il avait immédiatement récupéré grâce à son bâton.

Alors, pourquoi avait-il toujours mal si son arme l'aidait à continuer ?

Il s'assit péniblement et lâcha l'objet. Il sentait une entaille courir le long de sa tempe droite, et sa cheville gauche paraissait foulée. Mais pire que tout, sa paume le cuisait. Rouge, elle semblait pulser et les veines ressortaient légèrement, et il aurait cru qu'elles étaient gorgées de sang noir. Jack grimaca. C'était vraiment très moche à voir. Il bougea lentement sa main en se retenant de gémir et regarda son bâton à côté de lui.

Son arme était normale, même si il restait quelques traces de lave refroidie figée. En regardant de plus près, Jack s'aperçut que les veinures du bois de son bâton étaient comme celles de sa paume : noires.

- C'est quoi ce délire... murmura-t-il.

Il eut un frisson de dégoût et tira sur sa manche de sweat pour tenter de cacher sa main affreuse.

Jack se releva en faisant craquer sa cheville foulée, ce qui lui arracha un grognement supplémentaire.

- Super, on dirait que même Manny est contre moi, grommela-t-il en tâtonnant le sol pour prendre son bâton.

Il saisit l'arme, et remarqua que la douleur revenait de plus belle. Il jura et s'éloignant en boitant retrouver Emma. "Cette fille, dès que je la retrouve, je la tue, pensa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de sauter dans le vide ! Bon, je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû la toucher, mais elle aurait au moins pu tenter de ne pas tomber !"

Il desserra légèrement sa main sur son bâton, prit une grande inspiration, et décolla du sol. Il espérait que, cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas de nouveau se croûter. Une fois, ça allait, mais pas deux. Il monta lentement dans les airs en contemplant son arme avec un froncement de sourcils. Si jamais son bâton cessait d'ordonner le vent, il était mal. Surtout qu'il se trouvait à présent à dix mètres de hauteur.

Voyant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, il continua plus rapidement sa progression et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

"Emma. Emma... Ce prénom... C'est exactement comme celui de ma petite soeur."

_Forêt :_

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !

Emma tint en joue Persépone qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Tu vas arrêter de me faire chier et laisser les autres tranquilles, c'est clair ? Parce que j'en ai ma claque de voir ta tronche de cake !

- Ma tronche de cake ? s'offusqua son ennemie. Je croyais qu'on était là pour discuter paisiblement.

- Va te faire foutre toi et tes discussions de merde !

- Tu es aussi bornée que ton frère... soupira-t-elle.

Emma se statufia.

- Quoi ?

- Oups ! lâcha la Gardienne de la Violence avec un petit rire. J'ai oublié.

- Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau !

Perséphone lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi tu t'es réveillée seule et invisible de tous dans ce brasier ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu avais cette nature si rebelle, si fougueuse ? Pourquoi tu entends cette voix qui te rappelle étonnamment des souvenirs étranges ?

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Emma, déconcertée.

- Je parle de ton passé, petite fille. Je parle de toi et tes souvenirs. Oh ! Ça remue dans ma poche.

Emma leva haut un sourcil. Elle divaguait complètement, cette fichue soeur de Fée... Perséphone mit la main dans une poche invisible de son pantalon noir et en ressortit une longue boîte dorée.

- Tu les veux, Emma ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? fit Emma en s'approchant lentement de sa rivale.

- Tes souvenirs, tout simplement.

_Emma !_

Elle sursauta et se décala. Perséphone en profita pour ranger la boîte dans son vêtement.

- Donne-la moi ! ordonna fièvreusement l'adolescente.

- Non non non ! contredit Pers' en agitant un doigt. Le mot magique !

- Elle se fout de ma gueule, traduisit Emma.

Elle tira. Deux balles de feu s'échappèrent en sifflant de son arme, mais Perséphone se décala à une telle vitesse qu'elle en parut floue, et Emma arrêta de tirer pour se plaquer face contre terre, évitant une lame noire. L'épée lui coupa une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Qui veut une coupe au bol ? demanda joyeusement Perséphone en agitant son épée. Clarisse rêve depuis toujours d'être coiffeuse.

- MAIS VA TE FAIRE ENCULER !

Emma venait de hurler cette injure qu'elle adorait utiliser. Elle se redressa vivement, balanca un coup de pied énergique dans la poitrine de son ennemie, la faisant vaciller, et se colla contre Perséphone. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant le canon de l'arme se poser contre sa tempe. Puis une lueur folle s'alluma dans ses yeux d'ébène.

- Oooooh, roucoula-t-elle, on a des tendances vers le même sexe ?

Emma poussa un grognement de rage et appuya sur la détente. La balle partit, traversa sans dommage la tête de Perséphone. L'adolescente attendit la gerbe de sang, mais à sa place arriva la sensation froide d'une lame sur la gorge. Elle hoqueta de stupeur.

- On se calme, ma petite, souffla Perséphone.

Emma, pour une fois, ne répliqua pas et la tension disparut de son corps. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise que ses muscles se soient relâchés contre son gré.

- Qu'est-ce que... comment... balbutia-t-elle.

- Ah ça, ma petite, ce sont les joies de l'empoisonnement au sable noir !

- Relâche-moi !

Emma tenta vainement de battre en retraite mais n'y parvient pas. Seule la partie supérieure de son corps lui obéissait : sa tête, sa poitrine et ses bras.

- Ne te bats pas trop, ma jolie, lui dit Perséphone. Si tu te forces, tu risques de te déchirer quelque chose et ça fait très mal.

Emma ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui hurler des injures mais son ennemie lui arracha son pistolet des mains et elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un sentiment affreux s'empara alors d'elle. De la peur.

- Non... murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, rends-le moi... ne fais rien...

- Vas-y, continue, j'adore quand on me supplie.

Perséphone la frappa en plein dans le ventre. Emma hurla et tomba par terre, le souffle coupé, et ne put pas se relever.

- Tout d'abord, je vais te torturer. Je suis très bonne là-dedans, tu sais ? Mais je suis une gentille fille, je vais donc te rendre tout d'abord tes souvenirs.

Emma gémit, les mains toujours crispée sur son ventre.

- Pourquoi... ? fit-elle en hoquetant misérablement.

- Je te l'ai dit : je suis une gentille fille.

- Une connasse, oui...

- Je te retourne affectueusement le compliment ! Bon, d'accord, je vais te dire pourquoi. Je sais déjà ce qu'il se trouve dans cette petite boîte. Et je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas aimer ça. Pas **du tout**.

Avec un petit rire, Perséphone se pencha pour lui saisir délicatement les mains. L'Esprit de Feu ne résista pas, trop faible. La Gardienne de la Violence posa la boîte dorée dans ses mains, puis recula de quelques pas et se cacha les yeux.

Oui, se **cacha** les yeux.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

- Je suis très pudique, expliqua Perséphone.

- C'est bon, j'vais pas me mettre à poil, non plus, dit Emma qui avait retrouvé sa respiration rapidement.

La curiosité la dévorait. Mais elle avait peur.

Devait-elle oui ou non ouvrir cette boîte ? Et si, comme le disait Perséphone, ce qu'elle découvrirait lui fera mal ?

Alors, elle se décida. Précautionneusement, elle manipula la cartouche de ses dents de lait et vit une petite image sur un côté. La photo montrait une petite fille d'environ dix ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle souriait, montrant bien ses fossettes et ses dents blanches.

C'était elle-même, Emma en était certaine.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, et sans jeter un seul regard vers Perséphone qui avait la tête appuyée contre un arbre et semblait compter comme si elle jouait à cache-cache, posa un doigt au milieu de la cartouche.

* * *

_Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je rends Perséphone vraiment schizophrène ! :O Mais j'aime bien ! ^^ __Bon, je suis méchante, moi aussi, j'ai retardé le moment des souvenirs ! *rire machiavélique*_

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre suivant. consultez toujours votre boîte mail, ça peut arriver n'importe quand ! ;)_

_Un petit jeu ! Enfin, une question, quoi. Selon vous, de quoi Emma est-elle la Gardienne ?_


	14. Le frère aîné

_Ce chapitre... fait très exactement 3 223 mots ! J'hallucine ! Mais j'avais tellement à écrire... :3_

_The-zia :__ Attends, 2 reviews ?! Youhouu ! *folle attitude* Ouais, je sais, j'ai été vache d'arrêter maintenant, mais je suis une vache ! :O Meuuuuuuuh OK j'arrête. Mmmh, Emma, Gardienne de tout ça à la fois ? Nann, quand même pas ! XD Tu verras..._

_Apple __: Le Phénix ! Bravo ! Mesdames et messieurs, on applaudit notre cher/chère gagnant/gagnante, je nomme : Apple ! *tonnerre d'applaudissements* Rrhm, bref. Le Gardienne de quoi ? Mince, le chat a bouffé ta langue, rends la moi, Félix ! C'est bien, c'est ça... NON, FÉLIX, PAS DE BOULE DE POILS !_

_J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances, et bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_WARNING _**

_Trucs choquants pour certains coeurs mal accrochés, je vous aurai prévenu(e)s !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le frère aîné**

_- T'es vraiment trop fort, Jack !_

_- Je sais, je sais..._

_- Trop de modestie, tue la modestie, Jack !_

_- Oh, ça va..._

_- Vas-y, fait l'élan une nouvelle fois !_

_Le grand garçon brun saisit les bois de cerf et les plaça de chaque côté de sa tête en mimant la démarche lourde de l'animal. La petite fille gloussa._

_- T'es trop marrant, Jack !_

_Le garçon rit puis laissa tomber les bois par terre, se mit à quatre pattes, et leva la tête vers le plafond pour hurler à la lune._

_- Ahouuuuuuuu ! fit-il._

_Il se précipita alors vers la petite fille, lui attrapa un pied et fit semblant de lui manger le mollet. Elle cria de peur, se débattit et tomba à terre, le garçon en profita pour la chatouiller._

_- Non ! protesta la fille. Arrête ! Nooon... S'il te plaît... pitié... MAMAN ! AU SECOUUUUURS !_

_Mais Jack continua de la chatouiller et elle hurla de rire, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Jack ! fit une voix féminine. Arrête d'embêter ta soeur !_

_- Je l'embête pas, puisqu'elle rigole ! répliqua le garçon._

_- Il finira par me tuer... maugréa la mère en s'éclipsant._

_Jack attendit qu'elle soit partie pour pouvoir chatouiller de nouveau sa soeur._

_- Je suis le grand méchant loup et je vais te manger toute cruuuuuuue ! Graaaaouuuu_

_- NON pas le méchant LOUP ! gloussa la petite._

_._

_- ATTENTION, ÇA GLISSE ! hurla le brun joyeusement._

_ Elle ripa sur la plaque de verglas devant l'entrée de la maison, battit vainement l'air de ses bras et tomba sur les fesses._

_- Ouille ! lâcha-t-elle._

_ Et oui, quand on tombait sur de la glace, ça faisait mal. Quand à tombait tout court, aussi._

_- Jack, c'est pas drôle ! maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il gloussait comme un fou._

_ Elle se redressa alors, le prit par la main en repoussant ses cheveux qui lui bouchaient le vue, et le tira vers la plaque. Jack fit semblant de tomber et s'étala de tout son long avec un cri de terreur destiné à faire rire sa soeur. Cela marcha : elle gloussa, et il se releva._

_ Cette fois, la brune passa sa petite main dans celle, plus large, de son frère, et elle contourna la plaque de verglas. Leur mère passa la tête par la porte de la maison et leur hurla :_

_- Faites attention !_

_- Mais oui ! répondit Jack avec un salut de la main._

_Sa soeur gloussa et le tira par le bras._

_- Allez, Jack ! On va bien s'amuser !_

_._

Emma POV :

_Peur. De la peur. Du froid aussi, et de la glace._

_Je regardai mes pieds chaussés de patins grossiers, puis relevai mes yeux vers mon frère. Jack._

_- Jack... fis-je, la voix tremblante. J'ai peur..._

_._

_- Tu dois me croire, répondit-il._

_._

_Te croire ? Mais pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des blagues. Jamais personne ne te croira._

_Et pourtant, ce jour-ci, je t'ai cru._

_Plus que jamais._

_._

_Mon pied ripa contre la glace, et un bâton solide me propulsa dix mètres en avant. Hors de danger._

_En sécurité._

_Je me relevai rapidement et regardai mon frère rire de mon saut périlleux._

_._

_Je hurlai. Le nom de mon frère. Le nom de la seule personne auquel j'ai toujours cru. Son nom._

_- JACK !_

_._

_Je hurlai encore et encore, pétrifiée contre la surface du lac gelée. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'aventurer sur ce lac. Je n'aurais jamais dû._

_Je continuai de hurler tout en scrutant la surface de l'eau gelée. Je voyais à travers._

_Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder._

_Le corps de mon frère. Immobile. Sans vie. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait cru celle d'un fantôme. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient paisiblement dans le liquide, teintés de reflets blancs._

_Soudain, l'évidence me frappa. Il était mort._

_._

_Le nom du monde. Le nom du monde n'était que souffrance. Le nom du monde n'était que douleur. Le monde était à feu et à sang, le monde était dévasté. Les montagnes s'étaient effondrées, les océans s'étaient asséchés, les ouragans s'étaient déchaînés. Le monde crevait._

_Alors pourquoi les montagnes ne flanchaient-t-elles pas ? Pourquoi les océans ne se vidaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi les ouragans ne s'escrimaient-ils pas ?_

_Tout n'était que fiction. Jack allait revenir, il allait émerger de l'eau avec un grand sourire, allait m'enlacer, me chuchoter à l'oreille que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une de ses farces habituelles._

_Rien ne se passait._

_Mon coeur était effondré. Mon sang s'était asséché. Mais mes pensées, elles, étaient mortes._

_Rien ne se passait._

_Le nom du monde était mort, à mes yeux. Mais, en vérité, le monde tenait très bien debout sous Lui. Sans Jack. Sans mon frère._

_Rien ne se passait._

_Voilà pourquoi je détestais ce monde. Parce qu'il s'en foutait cordialement de la... m-mort de m-mon (JE N'ARRIVERAIS JAMAIS À LE DIRE, PUTAIN !) f-fr-rère..._

_Je le détestais. Le monde._

_Pire que tout, je me détestais._

_Car rien ne se passait._

_._

_Je courais. Je courais à travers les bois, loin de cette vérité si affreuse, si horrible. Je me détestais._

_Je courais pour oublier. Je courais pour tout oublier. Pour oublier mon frère._

_Je revins alors à la maison. Mes larmes avaient séché. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer. C'était trop dur. Cela rappelait trop de souvenirs._

_Je passai le palier de la maison. Maman me salua avec un grand sourire._

_- Où est ton frère, Emma ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore fait une bêtise !_

_Je m'approchai d'elle, fixant mes pieds. Je relevai soudain la tête vers maman. Une larme, une seule, roula sur ma joue._

_- Il est mort, fis-je d'une voix morne, sans vie._

_Alors, je tombai._

_._

_- Emma, la petite conne, heu ! Emma la p'tite conne, heu !_

_- Va te faire foutre, Michael._

_- Va te faire foutre toi-même, hé, pétasse !_

_- Va baiser ta chienne de mère._

_- Oh, quel langage pour une si jolie prostituée ! Ton salopard de frère en serait tout retourné ! Oh, désolé ! Il est mort, non ? Pauvre garçon... C'est si triste de mourir à dix-huit ans, hein ? Il a même pas encore eu le temps de découvrir les joies du s-_

_Mon poing se serra alors. Ce connard ne vit rien venir._

_Ma main le frappa avec une violence phénoménale à la mâchoire, le propulsant par terre._

_- Si tu traites encore une fois mon frère, je te trucide, à un point que tu sera défiguré. Alors, un conseil : ferme-la._

_Sur ce, je partis. On ne traitait jamais Jack. Jamais. Quiconque le faisait était automatiquement tabassé._

_._

_J'avais appris à me défendre seule. Puisque je n'avais plus de grand frère pour m'aider. Et, évidemment, mon langage s'était amélioré. J'avais aussi remarqué que les mots faisaient souvent plus de mal que les coups. C'était assez pratique, parce que quand tu tapais avec le poing, tu saignais rapidement, ça faisait un mal de chien, puis t'avais la main recouverte de bandages et tu ne pouvais plus taper._

_Oui, définitivement, les mots étaient plus efficaces, là-dessus._

_Le soir, je pleurais. Tout les soirs._

_Parce que mon frère était mort. Mon père était parti avec sa maîtresse, voulant L'oublier. Ma mère voulait se suicider._

_Je voulais me suicider._

_Un soir, j'avais essayé. Dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir._

_J'avais frappé la glace, mes jointures s'étaient ouvertes, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. J'avais saisi le morceau de miroir brisé, m'étais encore entaillé les doigts, puis avait approché le morceau de mes veines. Mais je n'avais pas pu._

_Je devais résister, me battre pour que quelqu'un se souvienne de mon frère. Parce qu'il n'y avait que moi qui se souvenait de Lui, et ma mère, mais bon, maman ne comptait pas, tellement elle était droguée._

_Alors, j'avais reposé en tremblant le morceau de miroir. Puis j'avais pleuré._

_Encore._

_._

_La plupart du temps, je restais figée dans ma solitude et mon désespoir. Quand Jack était mort, c'était comme si j'étais partie avec lui. Pourtant, quelquefois, je respirais la joie de vivre._

_Je m'assis tranquillement dans l'herbe et me mis à arracher les pâquerettes en chantonnant, guillerette. Ça faisait passer le temps, et c'était très divertissant. En ce moment même, je m'amusais à compter le nombre de pétales._

_- Il m'aime un peu... beaucoup... passionnément... à la folie... pas du tout, chantai-je. Un peu... beaucoup... passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout. Un peu, beaucoup... passionnément.. à la folie !_

_Je m'approchai alors d'une source d'où jaillissait de l'eau fraîche. J'essayai d'emprisonner le liquide entre mes doigts, mais bien évidemment, j'échouai, et rit._

_Je me redressai lentement, une larme perlant au coin de mon oeil. J'avais pensé à Jack. Étrangement, je pouvais presque sentir son rire s'étaler autour de moi tandis que je rêvais qu'il saisissait un coquelicot et le coincait derrière mon oreille._

_- Tu es si belle, petite soeur, me chuchota-t-il._

_Mais il n'y avait personne. Le coquelicot coincé derrière mon oreille allait mourir dans quelques minutes, mais tant pis, c'était joli._

_Je tripotai la fleur quelques instants, et me relevai pour observer le décor._

_J'étais dans un grand champ visiblement à l'abandon de ses paysans. Les hautes et mauvaises herbes avaient poussé à la va-vite, n'importe comment, les racines des arbres s'étaient étendues et la nature s'était entreprie de cultiver cet endroit à sa façon._

_C'était ce que j'aimais. La liberté des êtres. Mais aussi, le printemps, pour cause de son renouveau, de sa renaissance. C'était magique, voir les biches gambader et les oiseaux gazouiller paisiblement, et, soudain, un vent frais souffla à mon oreille._

_Je fermai les yeux, captivée. Cet air froid était le bienvenu, dans cette chaleur d'été._

_._

_Ce jour-la, maman m'apprit que je devais me marier. À dix-huit ans._

_Je rentrai dans une colère si dévastatrice que maman en hurla. Je l'avais injuriée de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Parce que je la détestais. Je la détestais pour avoir presque oublié Jack. Je la détestais pour ne pas prendre soin de moi. Je la détestais tout court._

_Alors, j'allais me marier. Avec un crétin de mes deux._

_Je l'attendais, ce mec. Qu'il vienne à la maison et il allait voir._

_Puis quand je le vis, mon coeur s'arrêta._

_C'était Jack. Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux marrons, le même sourire à fossettes. Je hurlai._

_Il me regarda étrangement, ne semblant pas me reconnaître._

_Ce n'était pas Jack. Ce n'était qu'un crétin qui lui ressemblait._

_Je lui fermai la porte au nez, puis je restai enfermée dans ma chambre pendant une semaine._

_Je reçus des menaces de mort. De la part des gens que j'avais tapés, et du mec qui ressemblait physiquement à Jack. Je m'en foutais complètement. Mais complètement._

_Alors, je sortis de chez moi. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air._

_Mais Jack 2 m'attendait. Il m'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre, à deux heures du matin. Au début, je n'avais pas eu peur. Puis j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter quand le regard de l'homme sur moi était devenu plus perçant, plus inquiétant. Plus voyeur. J'étais la proie, la victime, le petit lapin et la souris. Il était le prédateur, le chasseur, le chat. Et il me tenait entre ses griffes._

_Je courus. Dans un cul-de-sac._

_Alors l'homme s'approcha de moi, avec son regard de fou. Il me déshabilla du regard. Et je sentais, je savais qu'il allait me faire... quelque chose._

_- Dégage ! lui hurlai-je quand il s'approcha de moi, toujours plus près._

_Ses mains m'ont touchée. Il me saisit les poignets et plaquée contre la paroi du mur derrière moi. Je hurlai._

_Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne, possessif. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je lui donnai un magnifique coup de boule qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Jack 2 tituba, vacillant, et je m'échappai, mon coeur battant à tout rompre._

_Cet homme avait cherché à... me faire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'horrible._

_J'arrivai à la maison, en sueur. J'avais la même peur que la journée sur le lac avec Lui. La peur affreuse, qui me tiraillait l'estomac, me donnait des vertiges, des envies de vomir._

_Je voulus avertir maman du danger. Mais elle était tellement droguée qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que je lui disais._

_Jack 2 arriva. Une torche à la main. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je lui avais fait, mais en tout cas, il semblait me détester pour ça.  
_

_La peur au fond de mon être se mua en panique totale. Je manquai de m'évanouir. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. En tremblant, je barricadai la porte avec tout les meubles que je trouvais. Je saisis violemment maman, la forcant à se lever. Il fallait qu'on se cache, qu'on parte d'ici._

_Je la balancai par la fenêtre, tête la première. Je m'en fichais si elle était blessée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle reste en vie._

_Mais je n'eus pas le temps de sortir. Jack 2 balanca ses torches juste devant moi, me faisant pousser un cri et reculer. Les flammes me léchèrent le visage et il y eut soudain une horrible odeur de cheveux grillés. Je me réfugiai à double tour dans ma chambre, acculée dans un coin, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Je pouvais presque voir les flammes danser derrière la porte.  
_

_Le feu dévorait la maison. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir.  
_

_Maman s'était sauvée. Elle avait eu de la chance._

_En tremblant, je me relevai et dégageai les meubles de la porte pour sortir de la maison en feu. Les flammes s'étaient malheureusement propagées jusqu'au bois. J'étais cernée._

_Alors, je montais à un arbre. Je remarquai immédiatement que c'était celui dont il manquait une branche. Jack s'en était servi pour créer son bâton. J'avais beaucoup ri lorsque il s'était éreinté à couper à la hache la pauvre branche du grand arbre._

_Je me donnai une violente tape au front. Ça fit mal. Mais il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Lui._

_Je grimpai tout en haut, à la cîme du saule. La vue était magnifique. On voyait le jour se lever, accompagné de belles flammes et de lourde fumée. Un instant, je me détendis._

_C'était tellement beau, je n'avais jamais vu un truc pareil. Si Jack était là..._

_La branche sur laquelle je me reposais craqua soudain. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier. Non, je continuai de regarder la vue splendide._

_Alors, je sentis que je tombai en arrière. Je battis le vide de mes bras, hurlai de peur. Je ne fermai pas les yeux._

_Il y eu un choc sourd. Je sentis ma cage thoracique craquer et ma tête claquer. Je n'avais pas mal. C'était étrange, cette sensation. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Qui devait d'ailleurs être cassé en mille morceaux. Berk, il ne fallait mieux pas le regarder._

_Ma tête était orientée sur le côté. Je battis faiblement des paupières, mais malgré ma vision floue, je discernai le lac juste à côté de moi._

_Le lac de Jack._

_Lui aussi était magnifique. Il était cerné par les flammes. Mais sa glace ne fondait pas. Je me demandai si mon frère était toujours à l'intérieur. Et je trouvai cool de mourir à côté de lui._

_On demeurerait ainsi toujours ensemble, liés pour l'éternité._

_Je fermai les yeux._

_Des flammes vinrent s'aglutiner à mon corps et enflammèrent mon sang chaud._

_Je ne me sentis pas partir._

_Je pensais à Lui._

**Vas-tu, vas-tu, écouter mes rires,**

**Peut-être pleurer aussi, pour que tu reviennes vers moi.**

**Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur !**

**Puisque tu es là.**

**Je le sais, je le sens, aux tréfonds de mon coeur.**

**Vas-tu, vas-tu, écouter mes songes,**

**Mes pensées affolantes, toutes parlant de toi.**

**Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur !**

**Puisque tu es là.**

**Je le sais, je le sens, aux tréfonds de mon coeur.**

**Vas-tu, vas-tu, écouter mes pleurs,**

**Résidus d'amertume, de te savoir au trépas.**

**Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur !**

**Puisque tu es là.**

**Je le sais, je le sens, aux tréfonds de mon coeur.**

**Vas-tu, vas-tu, revenir un jour,**

**Sous la forme la plus pure, moi en tout cas, j'ai la foi.**

**Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur !**

**Puisque tu es là.**

**Je le sais, je le sens, aux tréfonds de mon coeur.**

Fin Emma POV

.

Emma haleta bruyamment, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le vide devant elle.

C'était elle, la fille qui se faisait dévorer par les flammes. C'était elle, qui avait manqué de se faire violer par cet homme. C'était elle, qui avait protégé sa mère en la mettant hors de la maison en feu. C'était elle, qui était morte à cause de l'incendie du bois. C'était elle, qui avait vu la mort de son frère.

C'était elle. La soeur de Jack.

La Gardienne de l'Ardeur. Mais surtout, la Gardienne de la Renaissance et du Renouveau.

Perséphone se tenait devant elle, la dévisageant avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- La vérité blesse, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Ma pauvre petite, si tu savais qu'il y a des choses qui font bien plus mal encore...

Alors, Emma ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par la douce, bienveillante vague d'obscurité.

* * *

_J'étais trop contente quand j'ai écris la chanson ! ^^ Je me suis un peu inspirée de "L'Arbre des Pendus" de Suzanne Collins dans Hunger Games ! L'air de la chanson a été crée par une youtubeuse anglaise nommée _**Adrisaurus**_. Elle a une très belle voix, et je vous invite à regarder sa vidéo en copiant ce lien : watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o_

_Alors ? Feelings ? Reviews, peut-être ? XD_


	15. Le furet

_Excusez-moi pour le retard (Rooh, ça va, retard d'un seul jour, on va pas chipoter... !), mais, soyez content(e)s, vous avez le chapitre 15 !  
_

_Apple__ :__ Bravo ! Une langue de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! XD Anyway, merci de suivre (combien de fois devrais-je répéter cette phrase de [CENSURÉ])_

_The-zia__ :__ Aaah, je me disais aussi que la chanson avait de l'effet ! :D Vive la vie, vive la vie... ! Enfin, pas quand on s'appelle Emma, bien entendu ! Bah ouais, j'adore mettre mes persos dans des situations périlleuses, délicates, dangereuses et dont ils ne peuvent pas se dépêtrer si facilement... je suis comme ça, que veux-tu ? ^^_

**_And thanks for SpecialGirlz who follow my story ! :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le furet  
**

Perséphone reposa délicatement le pistolet maintenant noir d'ébène dans les mains de la jeune fille à ses pieds. Elle la regarda un instant.

"Pauvre petite fille, pensa-t-elle. Mourir ainsi. Ce doit être triste. Mais bon, c'est la vie. Et dans la vie, il y a de la souffrance, de la violence. Tu vas voir, ça va être super cool !"

Elle tourna alors sur elle-même. Son châle noir vrombit légèrement et elle disparut sans laisser aucune trace.

Sur le sol, l'adolescente remua légèrement. Sa main attrapa la crosse de son arme et, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle la mit à sa ceinture. Elle se leva alors, lentement, en respirant calmement. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux sur le monde autour d'elle.

Elle avait un travail à accomplir.

_Du côté de Jack :_

- Emma, où es-tu bon sang ?!

Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Sa cheville avait rapidement guéri, mais une douleur sourde le tiraillait toujours dans sa main, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme.

- Montres-toi ! Je vais pas rester à tourner en rond pendant des heures, encore !

- Jack, fit une voix.

- Emma ? sursauta-t-il. C'est toi ?

- Je suis cachée, continua-t-elle.

Jack regarda autour de lui, perdu.

- Tu ne me trouveras jamais, Jack !

- Arrête, Emma ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, là !

- Promenons-nous dans les bois, chantonna-t-elle derrière lui.

Il se retourna brutalement mais ne vit personne.

- Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il, paniquant légèrement.

- Pendant que le loup n'y est pas...

Un tremblement lui parcourut le corps.

- Arrête... murmura-t-il.

- Si le loup y est... reprit-elle.

Il lâcha alors son bâton.

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, ça lui faisait mal. Il regarda alors sa main. Les veines noires s'étendaient jusqu'à son coude, à présent.

- Non... fit-il.

Il tomba à terre, le corps parcouru de spasmes violents.

- Il nous mangerait ! finit-elle enfin.

Elle apparut alors devant lui.

Ses cheveux noirs volaient sous la légère brise, ses traits étaient chaleureux, amicaux, son arme se tenait bien sagement rangée à sa ceinture, sa démarche était lente. Pourtant, Jack recula.

Ses yeux. Ils étaient entièrement noirs, et une expression indifférente se lisait dans son regard.

- Emma... ? demanda Jack.

- Salut, grand frère ! lui dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il.

Elle s'avança, toujours plus près de lui, et lui tendit la main. Il la regarda un instant, interloqué, mais ne la saisit pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne te montres-tu que maintenant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ainsi ? Emma... tes yeux sont...

- Noirs ? Oui, je sais ! répondit gaiement l'adolescente. Je suis partie parce que j'en avais marre de vous, Jack. Spécialement de toi. Je ne me montre que maintenant parce que... tiens, j'ai pas envie de te répondre. Mes yeux ? C'est tout à fait normal, ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand à... pourquoi je t'ai appelé ainsi ? Parce que c'est la vérité, Jack.

Elle se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur et tendit sa main pour caresser la joue de l'adolescent à terre. Il frémit de douleur.

- Parce que je suis ta soeur, finit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua Jack en écartant la main de la jeune fille de sa peau froide.

- Bien sûr que si, frangin ! Je t'ai même pleuré pendant huit ans. J'ai voulu me suicider parce que tu es mort. J'ai voulu me cogner la tête contre les murs jusqu'à devenir débile mentale. J'ai voulu crever pour pas voir notre père s'enfuir avec sa maîtresse. J'ai voulu tuer ma mère parce qu'elle prenait de la drogue pour tenter de t'oublier. Cool la vie ! Pendant que toi, tu t'amusais. J'adore.

Elle sortit sa longue tirade avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, totalement contradictoire avec son discours horrible. Jack sentit la panique affluer dans ses veines.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu sais. De toute façon, tout ce que j'ai subi te sera renvoyé.

- Emma ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, affirma-t-il en tentant maladroitement de se relever.

**- L'autre** Emma, peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait... ?

- Pers' est super gentille ! Elle m'en a apprit, des choses... Genre, comment torturer une personne. Ça sert, d'être la Gardienne de la Violence. Et comme elle combat un Esprit de Glace, elle avait besoin de l'aide de son contraire. Elle avait besoin de mon aide.

- Non...

- Tu vas souffrir, Frosty. Je ne te plains pas.

Alors, elle saisit la main blessée de Jack et la serra avec force.

Il hurla quand leurs deux peaux se touchèrent. De la fumée s'éleva et, étrangement, son épiderme commença à... fondre. Comme de la neige réchauffée. Il s'extirpa brutalement de la poigne de sa soeur, se releva en récupérant son bâton et commença à courir.

- Il court, il court, le furet ! fit Emma derrière lui avec une intonation joyeuse. Le furet du bois, mesdames !

Il courait rapidement, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le coeur des bois. Étrangement, la musique que Emma chantonnait lui résonnait dans le cerveau, lui vrillant les tympans au passage. Une autre douleur monta en lui. Il s'arrêta alors, un peu hors d'haleine, et lâcha son bâton en se frottant le bras blessé. Il releva haut la manche de son sweat-shirt et regarda.

Les veines montaient à présent jusqu'à son épaule. Il lâcha un gémissement.

- Il court, il court, le furet, reprit Emma, plus proche. Le furet du bois joli !

Jack ramassa son bâton en ignorant la douleur qui revenait lorsqu'il le saisit et se remit à courir. Il ne voulait pas voler. Pas s'il tombait de nouveau.

- Il est passé par ici ! fit sa soeur quasiment dans son dos.

Jack hoqueta et regarda derrière lui. Personne.

- Il repassera par là !

La voix venait de devant lui. Il s'arrêta net.

- Il court, il court, le furet, le furet du bois, mesdames ! Il court, il court, le furet, le furet du bois-joli !

Il observa les arbres autour de lui qui bruissaient légèrement. La voix résonnait de toutes parts, il ne parvenait pas à identifier sa provenance.

- Il repassera par là, le furet du bois, mesdames ! Devinez s'il est ici, le furet du bois joli !

Puis, plus rien. Un silence total. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, le vent ne murmurait pas, les arbres n'oscillaient pas, le souffle froid de Jack se figea dans sa poitrine. Le temps même semblait s'être arrêté.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit alors une silhouette sombre bouger dans les fougères à sa gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un pistolet se tendre dans sa direction. Ouvrit la bouche pour la supplier d'arrêter ce cauchemar.

Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle n'aurait plus les yeux entièrement noirs. Elle viendrait se blottir contre lui en lui racontant toutes ces années de détresse et de solitude. Il lui raconterait comment, lui aussi, avant, était seul. Il lui lancerait alors de la neige pour lui faire changer son état d'esprit, elle rierait, puis répliquerait. Il pourrait alors la toucher, la câliner sans que leurs peaux n'en soient blessées. Ils s'amuseraient ensemble. Après tout, ils auraient toute l'éternité devant eux. Et l'éternité, c'est vachement long, quand même.

Sauf quand tu meurs avant.

Jack attendit le coup final.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

"C'est long"

"Remue-toi les fesses, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi"

"Youhou, il y a quelqu'un ?"

Il ouvrit prudemment un oeil. Puis deux. Pour s'apercevoir que Emma se trouvait juste en face de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Nan, te tuer maintenant serait nul, s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors, Jack bondit, la prenant au dépourvu. Et dans son saut, il lui lança de sa glace.

De surprise, Emma lâcha son pistolet, poussa un hurlement strident qui fit chavirer le coeur de Jack, et se protégea le visage. Son cri s'éteint alors, comme emprisonné.

Le Gardien de l'Amusement retomba à terre lourdement, et se précipita vers sa soeur en ignorant les échardes de douleur que lui lancaient son bras. Il la découvrit évanouie, maintenue par du givre au sol. Elle ne présentait aucun signe de blessure apparent, hormis le fait que sa peau au niveau de la glace de Jack commencait à virer au blanc d'ivoire.

Il tomba à genoux.

- Oh mon dieu... murmura-t-il, catastrophié. Emma... je suis si désolé... je ne voulais pas... et tu es... m-ma... m-ma s-soeur...

Jack commenca doucement à pleurer des larmes glacées.

Il y eut soudain un gros bruit derrière lui et des jurons prononcés en russe. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Ça va, mec ? fit une voix dotée d'un léger accent australien. Qu'est-ce qu'il- Oh la vache. C'est toi qui a fait ça à cette gamine ?!

"Bunny" pensa Jack. Il n'eut pas la force de se tourner vers le Lapin de Pâques, mais sentit qu'une petite main dorée passait devant son visage. Sentit, parce que les larmes brouillaient sa vue et il ne voyait plus rien.

"Sab" pensa-t-il alors.

Une ombre le recouvrit, massive, et une énorme poigne se posa sur son épaule, compatissante.

"Nord"

Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne.

"Fée" demanda-t-il.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Elle était emprisonnée avec cette Perséphone de malheur. Il serra les poings. Les deux poings. Et se retint de gémir.

Sab perçut alors sa douleur et ses bras s'agitèrent tandis qu'il passait le message aux deux autres Gardiens.

Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras blessé, et il ne se défendit pas.

"Qu'ils regardent, je m'en fout complètement. De toute façon, je vais crever"

Il lâcha alors un cri lorsque Nord lui remonta la manche de son sweat-shirt, pourtant avec toute la douceur dont le Père Noël était capable.

- Oh la vache... jura Bunny.

Jack comprit alors que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais il ne put pas se retenir de répondre au Lapin.

- Dis-moi où tu vois une vache, le kangourou ? murmura-t-il en tentant de sourire.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grommela Bunny. Et arrête de causer, tu vas te faire plus de mal que de bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mec ?!

- Longue histoire, souffla l'Esprit.

- Ouais, ben, tu vas nous la raconter et plus vite que ça.

- Bunny, lâche-le un peu, la petite est assommée et il a pleuré ! Les explications peuvent attendre !

- Vieux, commence pas à donner des ordres : on est en situation de crise, là.

- S'il vous plaît... fit Jack faiblement.

Sab comprit qu'il voulait s'exprimer et agita le bas de pantalon de Nord, qui ne sentit rien et continua de parler avec Bunny.

- Je ne donne pas d'ordres, mon ami, je veille juste à la sécurité de chacun !

- Sécurité, mes fesses. Les explications, tout de suite.

- Sab... fit Jack.

Le Gardien des Rêves s'approcha de lui.

- Fais... fais-moi tenir le coup... je t'en supplie...

- Bunny, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-moi, continua Nord. On emmène les deux enfants au Pôle, on les guérit et les explications arrivent juste après ! C'est aussi simple que cela !

- Mec, on s'en fiche complètement de la fille. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle est dans cet état, hein, Ja- .. JACK ?!

La tête de l'Esprit dodelina en arrière et il s'effondra sur le corps d'Emma, vivement rattrapé par Sab.

Sur son bras, les traces noires irradiaient de souffrance. Il avait tellement mal qu'il peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il allait mourir si on ne savait rien. Ah, si, il savait autre chose.

Il détestait la chanson du furet.

* * *

_Je suis en train de réaliser que ma fanfic est véritablement située dans la catégorie "Psychologie" O.o Alors que, dans la vraie vie, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! Je pense que mes films préférés déteignent sur moi ^^_

_Bon, qu'avez vous pensé du furet ? C'est un sal**, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, vous avez raison._

_Reviews ? :D_


	16. Lumière

_Salut les copains ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à annoncer que OH LA VACHOUILLETTE DE LA MORT QUI TUE, QU'IL FAIT CHAUD ! Je pense que Jack doit être avec Nord dans le froid, à l'heure qu'il est X)  
_

_Bref, tout le monde sait que je transpire à mort, ça, c'est fait, donc, maintenant, voilà le chapitre attendu. Bon, je vous le dit direct : pas énormément d'action, hein. Je suis méchante, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_The-zia__ :__ Elle est relou Pers', hein ? ^^ Bon, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors... Eh bien, encore thanks pour la review... voilà ! ;)_

_Apple__ :__ tu n'as plus de mots à ce que je vois ! XD Mais est-ce bon ou mauvais... Non, tu as 10 langues ? O.o Vite, il faut les couper ! *empoigne un couteau de boucher*_

_Enjoy my friends ! *avec un accent frenchy s'ilvousplaîtmerci*_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Lumière**

_ Quelque part :_

Fée tremblait. Les bras serrés autour d'elle comme pour la réchauffer, elle se balancait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en se répétant une phrase dans sa tête. Toujours la même.

"Ils vont venir me chercher. Ils vont venir me chercher. Me chercher. Venir me chercher. Ils vont venir me chercher. Ils vont venir m-me ch-chercher. Ils vont venir me chercher. Chercher. Ils. Vont. Venir. Me chercher. Ils vont venir..."

Elle arrêta soudain de dire cette phrase dans son esprit. Pour la murmurer.

- Ils vont venir me chercher. Ils vont venir me chercher. Chercher. Me. Ils vont. Venir. Ils vont venir chercher me. Ils vont venir me chercher.

Sa voix s'amplifia et résonna dans la pièce froide. Elle cessa de se balancer et agita ses ailes pour inspecter, les yeux étrangement dilatés, le plafond de la "chambre".

- ILS VONT VENIR ME CHERCHER. ILS VONT. ILS VONT VENIR ME CHERCHER. VENIR ME CHERCHER ILS VONT.

- Ferme-la un peu, voyons, Fifi... fit une voix lasse.

- ILS VONT VENIR ME CHERCHER ! hurla Fée en se précipitant vers elle.

Perséphone soupira longuement.

- Finalement, je te préférais quand tu avais ta maniaquerie...

- Oh, tu veux ma maniaquerie ? dit soudain Fée en sortant de son trouble. Par exemple, avant-hier, AVANT que tu ne me captures évidemment, j'ai été ramassé trois petites canines à une merveilleux enfant du nom de Sophie ! Figure-toi qu'elle les avaient perdues en jouant avec son frère, Jamie, qui a d'ailleurs perdu hier sa dernière dent, une prémolaire lors d'un accident de punching-ball, et sa petite soeur, elle, a perdu ses trois incisives en pratiquant une bataille de boules de neige avec ses amies, dont son frère ! Il y avait des cailloux à l'intérieur, la pauvre, mais je suis arrivée et elle a gagnée trois dollars ! Quelle belle famille ils forment, je voudrais tellement en avoir une de semblable, ils ont tous de si belles dents et-

- Tout compte fait, dit soudain Pers', changeant d'avis, replonge dans ton délire psycho, je t'en prie.

- Je ne vais pas t'obéir pour ton simple plaisir, Perséphone, répondit Fée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Car, en effet, la Gardienne de la Mémoire avait tout simplement fait semblant qu'elle était devenue folle. Pour que sa soeur apparaisse et s'amuse de sa condition. Pour pouvoir la faire avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Et Fée avait déjà une petite idée. Et elle espérait que ce pressentiment était faux.

- Oooh, je vois, tu as mimé être cinglée pour pouvoir causer, devina Pers' avec un sourire. Causons, maintenant que je suis là.

- Donc, je voulais dire ceci : pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? Non, vraiment, pourquoi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'étais ta petite soeur chérie par nos parents, et parce que tu étais jalouse de moi, pas vrai ? Il y a autre chose. N'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est ça, ta question... bougonna Pers' en lui tournant le dos.

- Je voulais aussi demander autre chose.

- Tant que je suis là, vas-y !

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Emma ?

Pers' eut soudain un grand sourire. Fée redouta de sa réponse.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire ! s'écria la brune. J'ai réussi à lui rendre ses souvenirs, puis je lui ai volé son arme pour injecter le sable du croque-socquettes, et je le lui ai rendu ! Elle a maintenant les yeux entièrement noirs – soit dit en passant, cette couleur est absolument ma-gni-fique – et pourchasse Frisotte ! Oh, que j'ai hâte de les voir s'affronter mutuellement ! Enfin, surtout pour voir le jeune garçon se faire tabasser – aurais-je déjà dit que la violence, il n'y a rien de mieux ? -

S'il y avait bien une chose que les deux soeurs avaient en commun, c'était les paroles. Elles étaient bavardes, mais bavardes...

- Perséphone, ne me dis pas que tu as lancé Emma, la SOEUR de Jack, à sa poursuite ?! fit Fée en plaquant ses mains frêles contre sa bouche.

- Je ne suis pas restée jusqu'à la fin du combat, évidemment. Frisotte m'aurait remarquée et je suis peut-être du genre fonceuse, mais pas idiote et encore moins prévenante. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir – et surtout, entendre – Emma chantonner la chanson du furêt pendant que Jack suait de tous les pores de sa peau. Quel spectacle, tu aurais vraiment dû être, là, ma chère Fifi ! J'ai également cru apercevoir les autres Gardiens chercher les gamins, mais ils ne les trouveront pas de sitôt, ou alors, Frisotte sera complètement bouffé par le pois-

- ESPÈCE DE DENT CARIÉE ! hurla alors Fée, hors d'elle.

Elle avait crispé ses mains contre ses joues, ses longs ongles brillants dessinant des traits fins et sanglants sur sa peau rose, puis ses poings s'étaient sauvagement crispés et elle frappa violemment sa soeur, qui ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait.

En plein dans la mâchoire.

Une dent sauta, une cariée, justement. Pers' avait dû manger trop de bonbons de l'Esprit Candy.

- Fifi ! protesta Pers' en plaquant un doigt dans sa bouche et en le retirant ensanglanté.

- Ça, c'est pour Jack et Emma, dit sa soeur, satisfaite.

La Fée des Dents se frotta la main et ouvrit sa paume pour découvrir que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Elle saignait à petits flots, et ses jointures aussi tellement elle y avait mis du coeur.

- Oh, finalement, ça fait pas trop mal, fit alors Pers' en haussant les épaules et en avalant son propre sang, ça repoussera.

- Parce que tu veux que je t'édente, aussi ? riposta Fée. Tu finiras vieille grand-mère aux dents pourries avant l'heure !

- Han-han, non merci, contredit sa soeur en agitant un doigt, l'autre toujours dans la bouche. Bon, j'te laisse.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas ENCORE martyriser des pauvres gens, sinon je sens que toute ta dentition se retrouvera sous ton oreiller, ce soir ! Et pas de Fée pour toi, ni de Petite Souris !

- Ça tombe bien, je la déteste avec ces couinements. Et, oui, tu as raison, je vais martyriser des gens. Mon boulot, quoi. Si t'as besoin de compagnie, je te la laisse !

Pers' lanca sa dent vers Fée qui l'attrapa au vol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle avait disparu.

_Pôle Nord :_

Jack ouvrit un oeil. Pour le refermer automatiquement.

- Moins de lumière... grommela-t-il en levant une main à son visage.

Il n'entendit rien excepté sa propre voix qui paraissait un peu rauque.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement percevable, la lumière ne baissa pas d'un poil. Il se résolut alors à se brûler la rétine et ouvrit péniblement une paupière.

Il était allongé par terre, avec ses vêtements habituels. Le sol était blanc partout, sauf autour de son corps, ou des traces d'encre semblaient s'étaler. Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Que du blanc infini.

- Mais où est-ce que je suis... ?

Il se releva lentement, cherchant son bâton des yeux. Il le trouva immédiatement. C'était le seul objet noir de l'endroit. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, et s'immobilisa à mi-chemin.

Son bras était rempli de veines sombres qui pulsaient étrangement. Il sentait le tiraillement s'étendre du bout de ses doigts jusqu'au début de son cou.

_Jack ?_

Il arrêta alors de respirer. Cette voix. Il la connaissait.

- Emma ? balbutia-t-il.

_Jack !_

Il avait déjà entendu sa voix lorsqu'elle était enfant. Juste après d'avoir couché au lit la jeune Sophie et juste avant de foutre en l'air Pâques.

_Jack, je suis là !_

Tiens, elle disait des phrases, maintenant ? Il en fut étonné.

_Jack, je t'en supplie, je suis là, regarde-moi ! Jack, s'il te plaît... Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI !_

- Regarde-moi, Jack !

Une fille se matérialisa alors devant lui. Il sursauta violemment et sa main saisit son bâton pour le brandir devant lui. Il le lâcha aussitôt en sifflant de douleur.

- Je t'en prie, Jack, on a pas de temps à perdre !

La fille avait les cheveux noirs, une frange qui lui tombait sur le nez, toute aussi noire, et les yeux de la même couleur, sans blanc. C'était très étrange.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est une sorte de rêve, Jack, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout t'expliquer, alors écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Donc, je disais, c'est une sorte de rêve que l'on partage. Le lien entre nous est très fort, et a été mélangé par ta putain de glace quand tu m'as assommée, tu t'en souviens ?

Ah, là, il retrouvait l'Emma qu'il connaissait, avec ses jurons. Il sourit malgré sa douleur.

- Je vais profiter de ce "rêve", entre guillemets, pour t'apprendre des choses. Jack, il faut absolument que tu réussisses à tuer Perséphone, c'est essentiel. Cette connasse a injecté à mon _gun_ du sable noir, ce qui fait que j'ai les yeux noirs, que je sois à moitié schizo et que je lui obéisse. Tu dois l'éliminer, c'est très important. Et c'est en la trucidant que tu vas pouvoir récupérer ton bras.

- En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cette salope a aussi injecté du sable à ton bâton, comme pour moi. Sauf que, contrairement à moi... cela te tue à petits feux.

Malgré la situation, Jack se surprit à sourire. Tuer à petits feux, hein ? Pas mal !

- Mais on ne tue pas un Esprit aussi facilement, remarqua-t-il en perdant son sourire.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je crois qu'il faudrait demander de l'aide à ce crétin de Manu ou Manny, je sais plus. Lui seul pourrait nous aider...

- Lui qui ne réponds jamais ?

- Il va pourtant falloir essayer ! Et, si jamais ça marche pas, mets lui ton bâton dans le cul, il comprendra !

Ils se regardèrent longuement en souriant comme deux bêtas. Alors, lentement, l'expression d'Emma se figea.

- Elle se réveille... murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Qui ?!

- Je me réveille ! Jack, promets moi que tu tueras Perséphone, promets-moi que tout ira bien !

- Je te le promets, Emma, dit-il en attrapant sa soeur par le bras.

- Jack... j'ai peur...

- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas bien aller. Je te le promets. Tu dois croire en moi.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise par ses paroles. Alors, elle se pencha vers lui, approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et murmura :

- Promets-moi que tu me tueras si nécessaire.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses iris d'ébène trahissant son angoisse naissante, il y eut une sorte de grésillement. Emma ferma les yeux.

Le bras de Jack se referma dans le vide.

À son tour, il ferma les paupières et se laissa porter par la lumière.

* * *

_Déçu(e)s ? Ouaip, je sais. Je suis décevante, chiante et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! :D_

_Little reviews ?_


	17. Manny

_Coucou ! Comment ça va ti ?_ _Moi, au poil ! :)_

_Donc, je reviens pour ce dix-septième chapitre (waw, ça commence à faire beaucoup, quand même !). Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, hein. Mais je vous assure que il y en aura prochainement. Un jour... ^^_

_The-zia : __Wow ! Attends, je vais à l'asile avec toi ! On va voir comment va Alice. J'espère qu'on sera dans la même chambre ! XD Tu aurais donc voulu un câlin ? Mais Emma n'est pas très câline. Rêve toujours ! Remarque... les rêves peuvent parfois se réaliser... :D_

_Certaines phrases des yétis peuvent être traduites grâce à un one-shot de Eya Silvers (je ne sais pas qui c'est, bien entendu) dont le titre est "Yétis". Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Manny**

- Son pouls est normal ?!

- Pas son bras, en tout cas ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça.

- Mais Phil ne trouve rien !

- Bah qu'il cherche encore ! C'est la vie du gamin qui est en jeu !

- Je sais très bien, Bunny, mais que veux-tu faire, saperlipopoff ?

- Le guérir, espèce de vieux russe bouffi !

- Vieux russe bouffi ? Tiens, on me l'avais jamais faite, celle-là.

- Aggragml !

- Toujours rien ?!

- Graga !

- Par le bonnet étoilé de Manny en personne, continuez les recherches ! Et que ça saute !

- Non, Sab, c'est pas le moment là. ... puisque je te dis que non. ... Non, Sab, pas la boule de rêves ! OK, OK, tu veux quoi, mec ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- ... Sab dit qu'elle est réveillée.

- La fille ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, camarade ?!

- Poual, tu as repeint sa cage il y a vingt minutes, non ? Elle y est toujours ?

- Gaga ! Gla gargll gramillg !

- Quoi ?! Tu l'as peinte en jaune ?!

- ... gaga, gla galuiz gragou, gla galuiz !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, j'avais dit en rouge !

- Bon, elle y est toujours, mec, ou pas ?!

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Il faut repeindre la cage en rouge, ça fait trop printemps, sinon !

Jack savait à qui appartenait ces voix. Il les entendait très bien, et il pouvait même remuer son petit doigt de pied. C'était rigolo de l'agiter comme ça, surtout que-

Une main poilue lui attrapa soudain la jambe, et il sursauta violemment tout en ouvrant les yeux.

- Jack ! s'exclama le Lapin qui le tenait.

- Kangourou ! s'écria l'interpellé.

- Imbécile ! riposta Bunny en lui donnant un petit coup sur le ventre.

Jack eut un léger rire qui se termina en quinte de toux. Il finit plié en deux, Bunny le supportant, les oreilles rabaissées en signe d'inquiétude.

- Ça va, le glaçon ?

- Ouais, je crache juste une boule de poil, sinon, c'est nickel.

Bunny ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avait Jack, rigoler même en situation désespérée.

- Ton bras va bien ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Jack releva alors la tête, son sourire disparut et il fixa longuement les prunelles vert printemps.

- Non, répondit-il fermement. Mais je dois faire avec.

Il observa son bras inerte dont la couleur lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il grimaca en bougeant légèrement les doigts. Aussitôt, des échardes vives de douleur lui remontèrent jusqu'au début du cou et il ferma les yeux. Cette saleté de poison le rongeait de l'intérieur, il pouvait le sentir.

- LIBÉREZ-MOI, ESPÈCE DE VIEUX PORC ! rugit soudain une voix féminine.

- Par mes oeufs, jura Bunny en bondissant hors de la pièce.

- Emma... comprit Jack en se levant du lit.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à son bras qui l'élancait ni à son bâton étendu au pied de son lit. Ils sortirent de la pièce et le Lapin leur frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au sous-sol du bâtiment.

- C'est les cachots, fit Bunny à Jack. On y enfermait les Esprits récalcitrants, mais il n'a plus servi depuis le Moyen-Âge. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Elle doit hurler bien fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'infirmerie.

- LIBÉREZ-MOI, BANDE DE SADIQUES !

- Non, sans blague, mec, fit Bunny en frottant ses oreilles hypersensibles.

Jack s'avanca dans la salle mal éclairée, pour voir Emma dans une très grande cage ressemblant à celles qui détenaient les bébés Fées dans l'antre de Pitch. Elle avait les traits crispés par la fureur, et la température de la pièce augmentait dangereusement. En face d'elle, il y avait un Poual apeuré, un pinceau à la main et de la peinture vermeille sur la barbe. Apparemment, il avait essayé de repeindre les barreaux, sans succès évident.

Bunny arriva à son côté. Jack remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait des bouchons d'oreilles et il gloussa nerveusement.

- Pas de commentaires, l'engelure, prévint le Lapin en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se tourna vers Emma.

- Eh, la carbonisée, tu pourrais pas te taire un peu ?!

Emma se tut tout de suite en reconnaissant la voix du Lapin de Pâques. Son regard dériva ensuite vers Jack et elle sourit. Son frère ne la reconnut pas tellement elle avait changé.

- Oooh, mais que vois-je ? Encore de la visite ! ronronna-t-elle. Eh, Frosty, pense à prendre tes cachets, ta peau vire au violet ! Ha ha !

Jack jeta un regard à Bunny. Elle se comportait un peu comme Perséphone. Pas bien du tout, ça.

- Alors, vous m'voulez quoi ? continua Emma. M'faire la morale ? Dans ce cas, ouvrez la porte, j'ai besoin d'air chaud. Et de tuer quelqu'un.

Son regard se posa sur Jack et elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Bunny, elle a été infect- commenca-t-il.

- Attends, je retire mes bouchons.

Il enleva les brouilleurs de son de ses longues oreilles.

- Tu disais, Jacky ?

- Qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Parce qu'elle est pas comme ça tout le temps ?!

- Eh, je suis là, moi aussi ! intervint l'adolescente.

- Emma, pour une fois, tais-toi, ordonna Jack et Emma ferma son clapet, surprise. Eh bien, figure toi que non, elle n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude, continua-t-il en se retournant vers Bunny. Perséphone l'a, en quelque sorte, "droguée" afin qu'elle rejoigne son camp.

- Et on ne peut pas la purger ?

- Il faut tuer la source.

- Perséphone, en gros ?

Jack hocha la tête affirmativement tandis que les railleries d'Emma résonnaient de plus belle. Ça commencait à lui donner mal au crâne, tout ce boucan... Il se massa les tempes avec la main non atteinte en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se créer des bouchons de glace. Ce n'était pas très confortable et ça pouvait éclater à tous moments, et il n'avait aucune intention de finir le tympan crevé !

- Écoute, dit alors Jack à Bunny, il faut parler à l'Homme de la Lune.

- Lui ? s'exclama le Lapin, surpris. Il voudra jamais t'écouter, mec ! Même à nous, il ne parle qu'occasionellement -

- Ouais, mais là, c'est une situation grave. Un Esprit a été infecté, enfin, deux, observa-t-il en regardant son bras qui l'élancait toujours, et une vieille ennemie se dresse. Il ne peut pas réagir, quand même ?!

- Non.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'immobilisa, stupéfait des paroles du Lapin.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Non, c'est non. L'Homme de la Lune a d'autres choses à faire.

- Ah ouais ? Et quoi d'important pour que ça n'intéresse pas un Gardien ?

- T'es trop jeune, Frosty.

- Bébé ! Bébé ! hurla Emma, folle de joie.

- LA FERME, CARBONISÉE !

- AU SECOURS, LE LAPINOU SE MET EN COLÈRE ! fit-elle, heureuse.

Bunny grogna sourdement et Jack l'attrapa par le bras pour le calmer. Le Lapin riva ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleus froids, de Jack, et il y trouva une décision inébranlable.

- Je vais demander à Nord, dit alors le Porteur d'Espoir.

Jack lui fit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin et resta figé devant la cage de sa soeur. Qui le regardait comme si elle étudiait un spécimen particulièrement rare d'animal sauvage. Il observa longuement son regard tandis qu'elle lui rendait la pareille.

Ce n'était pas Emma. Il ne la voyait pas au fond de ses yeux obscurs, il ne voyait rien qui lui rappelait l'adolescente de dix-sept ans. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un monstre avide de sang et de douleur. Alors, Jack ferma les paupières. Et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de tuer sa propre soeur.

.

Nord faisait les cent pas dans la salle du globe entièrement vide. Au plafond, une grande ouverture laissait passer les rayons bleus de la lune qui miroitait paisiblement.

- Alors, Manny, fit-il avec son gros accent russe, tu sais très bien que Perséphone est revenue par on ne sait quel malheur. Elle a empoisonné Jack et l'Esprit de Feu. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire... Pour une fois, Manny, réponds à nos appels. Tu sais très bien que ce monde court un très grave danger ! Et toi seul peut nous aider...

Nord s'interrompit et continua de fixer l'astre immobile. Si l'Homme de la Lune ne l'écoutait pas, il était fichu, ils étaient tous fichus. Et Nord savait bien que Manny n'intervenait que dans des situations désespérées, comme l'année dernière lorsque Pitch avait menacé conquérir le monde. Alors, MiM avait envoyé Jack aux Gardiens. Et le jeune esprit avait réglé le problème ! Peut-être que, cette fois-ci, il pouvait faire la même chose...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Nord ne vit pas la douce lueur nimber la pièce de son éclat pur. Ce ne fut que lorsque une petite main lui agrippa l'ourlet de son pantalon et l'agita furieusement qu'il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un Sab surexcité.

- Ah, Sab, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! s'écria Nord avec un sourire.

Il aimait beaucoup embêter son ami silencieux. Et cela marcha : le petit bonhomme doré eut une moue énervée et lui fit un pied de nez.

- Manny, des nouvelles ? demanda le Père Noël à la Lune au-dessus de lui.

La réponse lui parvint peu après. La voix semblait résonner dans la pièce, autant présente qu'étrangement dissipée, aussi féminine que masculine. Nord ne sut dire d'où elle provenait, mais il était certain que ce message était de l'Homme de la Lune.

_Amène moi le jeune Gardien, mon ami_

Disait la voix. Nord se stupéfia d'abord, surpris, puis grommela un truc en russe.

- Phil, amène Jack ici, même s'il n'est pas en état de marcher. Porte-le s'il le faut.

Le yéti eut un grondement faisant penser à un soupir, mais se dirigea quand même d'un pas pesant mais rapide vers le sous-sol.

.

Lorsque un Phil essoufflé arriva, les poils tout retournés, devant Bunny, ce dernier se demanda ce que les elfes avaient bien pu faire **encore**. Comme si ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Heureusement, après des grognements, des jurons et des gestes précipités, le Lapin comprit que l'Homme de la Lune avait parlé à Nord.

- Il faut prévenir le faiseur de troubles ! s'écria aussitôt Bunny même s'il était jaloux que MiM ne veuille voir que Jack.

Phil hocha sa tête poilue. Il commencait à en avoir assez de ce boulot. Courir dans tous les sens, à ses respectables quatre vingt ans pour un yéti ? Non, merci ! En bougonnant dans sa moustache grise, il repartit vers l'atelier tout en se promettant d'étrangler le moindre morceau d'elfe ou d'Esprit de l'Amusement qui passait par là.

Bunny, quant à lui, repartit en arrière. Jack était resté dans les "cachots" en la mauvaise compagnie d'une Emma hystérique. Il le vit, au milieu de la très grande salle, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, la main gauche crispée contre son bras droit, tandis que l'Esprit de Feu s'agitait dans la cage en face de lui, chuchotant des phrases sans queues ni têtes.

Le Lapin tapota légèrement l'épaule de Jack qui sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? grommela l'adolescent.

Il se tourna vers Bunny qui le regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua son air abattu et ses cernes noires, et se dit qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter ce poison.

- Manny te demande, répondit l'Australien.

- MANNY LE OUISTITI ! hurla Emma qui avait enfin un peu de distraction.

La mâchoire de Bunny tressailla mais il réussit à se contenir et ignora la fille.

- Il veut te voir. Maintenant.

- L'Homme de la Lune ? Tu es sûr, queue de coton ? fit Jack, surpris.

- Pour une fois qu'il adresse la parole, vas-y, avant que je ne te botte moi-même le derrière pour t'obliger à avancer !

Jack, interloqué, fut bien obligé de croire le Lapin.

- Bon, je te suis, kangourou.

- Nooon, pas tout de suite ! rugit Emma en tambourinant les parois de sa cage. Ma proie préférée est partie... Frisotte-frisette, frisouille-frisouillon, je vais te pendre au plafond ! Puis te jeter aux araignées, tu feras un bon souper !

Jack lui adressa un dernier regard meurtri tandis que Bunny la foudroyait de ses iris verts printemps. Il conduisit l'Esprit jusqu'à la salle du globe, où Nord et un jet de lumière bleu pur l'attendait.

- Ah, te voilà ! fit Nord en ouvrant grand les bras. Ça va mieux, j'espère ?

Jack lui fit un demi-sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace.

- Oui, ça... ça s'améliorera, tu verras, dit le Père Noël en hochant la tête, voulant plus se persuader lui-même que Jack.

- Bon, on se remue, décida Bunny, agacé et inquiet même s'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.

Sab apparut derrière la grande silhouette de Nord. Pour une fois, il paraissait totalement éveillé et aussi très effrayé.

Jack prit une grande inspiration et s'avanca dans la lumière.

* * *

_Je suis dégueulasse de vous laisser plantés là. Mais j'adore, j'adule le fait de vous faire faire ronger les ongles et me donner envie de me tuer. Mais bon, voici ma personnalité ! :D_

_Perso, Emma me fiche les jetons. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai la trouille. La trouille de ma création, oui, je sais XD  
_

_Reviews ?_


	18. Rayons

_Salut les coupains ! Chapitre 18 en ligne, youpla houp ! *il faut vraiment que je consulte un psychologue, moi...*  
_

_Il y a beaucoup de changements de lieu, alors j'espère que cela ne vous déstabilisera pas trop :) Sinon, que dire d'autre ? Rien. Voilà. J'ai la flemme, vu que je dirige l'entreprise Flemme à Gogo en Flemmardainsie et que tous nos produits sont construits avec la plante Flemmo qui donne son nom à nos médicaments assez addictifs, je dois l'avouer U.U *-Jack, MES PILUUUUUULES ! -J'arrive, j'arrive ! -Merci :3*_

_The-Zia : __Hey, t'as changé de majuscule de profil ! XD Bref, Okj'arrêtetout. Oui, je suis dégueulasse, tu n'as fait qu'énoncer la vérité pure et simple, ne te remets pas en question toute seule XD Toi aussi, ça te choque ? Eh oui, MiM est assez bavard lorsqu'il le veut ! X)_

_Bon, ben... avant que je ne m'effondre de flemme, comme d'hab', je dis une phrase toute simple mais dont le sens est compris par tous :_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Rayons  
**

Ses yeux bleu glace se fermèrent. Ses genoux eurent soudain une faiblesse et heurtèrent le sol de bois. Nord le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Jack ?!

Sab tapota les joues pâles de l'adolescent et la lumière émanant de la Lune s'évapora doucement. Seul un halo presque invisible flottait encore autour du corps de l'Esprit.

Bunny arriva à leurs côtés, les oreilles rabaissées en signe d'inquiétude, et leva les yeux vers la Lune immobile. Il soupçonnait fortement Manny d'être pour quelque chose.

.

Jack flottait. Tout autour de lui était blanc et bleu clair. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi lumineux et dénué d'astres, il aurait parié se trouver dans l'espace. Il était vraiment bien, ici. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était serein, calme. Il **savait** que cet endroit ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Alors, il la vit. Elle était si grande, si immense, si belle, qu'elle chassait l'infime partie d'obscurité présente dans ce lieu de paix. Elle parla. Sa voix était indéfinissable, masculine mais féminine, présente mais absente. C'était magique.

_Jack Frost, Gardien de l'Amusement_

Évidemment, tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut une ânerie, comme d'habitude.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-il bêtement.

La voix eut un léger rire.

- Pourquoi tu... heu, vous m'avez amené là ?

Il patienta quelques instants pour une réponse qui ne vint pas. "Bien sûr, l'Homme de la Lune ne répondait jamais, il éait bien trop fier pour faire une chose pareille !" pensa Jack.

_Perséphone, Gardienne de la Violence, soeur de Toothiana, Gardienne des Souvenirs, met en péril la paix de ce monde et ta vie ainsi que celle d'Emma Ash, Gardienne du Renouveau._

Wow, ça faisait beaucoup de noms et de Gardiennes, tout à coup ! Jack hocha la tête même s'il mourait d'envie de répliquer "Non, sans blague, je ne savais pas". Il garda donc cette phrase pour lui-même et attendit la suite des évènements.

_Mais Perséphone t'a empoisonné. Tu vas bientôt mourir._

Jack avait beau s'être déjà préparé à cette désastreuse nouvelle, ce n'en fut pas moins un choc.

- Mais si je ne veux pas mourir ? lança-t-il, ébranlé.

_Le poison te consume comme un feu ardent. Je ne peux pas te guérir._

- Mais tu... vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose, non ? T-vous êtes l'Homme de la Lune, c'est vous qui m'avez fait devenir un Gardien ! C'est vous qui m'avez fait revivre après être tombé dans l'eau glacée, parce que j'ai sauvé Emma, c'est vous qui avez ressucité Perséphone également ! C'est à vous de gérer ça ! Vous **devez** faire quelque chose.

_Je ne suis pas un dieu._

- Vous êtes l'entité la plus puissante.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Jack croisa alors les doigts pour que MiM l'aide. Mais, apparemment, MiM réfléchissait. Pas assez vite au goût de Jack, qui s'impatienta et, finalement, n'y tint plus.

- Vous pouvez ne pas me sauver, très bien. Mais, s'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose pour Emma !

Il espérait tellement. Il venait de retrouver sa petite soeur qu'il croyait morte depuis deux cent cinquante ans. Il ne voulait pas la perdre une seconde fois !

La voix de l'Homme de la Lune donna alors l'impression de soupirer.

J_e vais voir ce que je peux faire._

Le sourire de Jack arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_Mais je ne promets rien._

La moue vainqueuse de l'Esprit laissa place à une grimace.

Il se sentit soudain languissant. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et il avait du mal à rester éveillé. Le monde (était-ce bien un monde ou juste une allucination ?) autour de lui se remplissait de zébrures colorées, comme si cette réalité s'effacait pour laisser place à un autre univers. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Nord, Sab et Bunny qui se penchaient vers lui, inquiets. La voix de Manny les firent sursauter.

_Amenez Emma Ash._

Jack vit Bunny jeter un regard perplexe à Nord tandis que Sab comprit rapidement. Une image dorée flotta alors au-dessus de sa tête, montrant une fille en cage. L'Esprit de l'Amusement allongé au sol tenta alors faiblement de se relever mais il s'évanouit de nouveau et sa tête claqua contre le bois.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux dans la lumière.

_Ils vont l'amener devant mes rayons._

- J'ai vu, acquieça Jack.

_J'ai dû relâcher mon emprise sur ton inconscient pour leur parler. Je vais devoir faire de même lorsque Emma Ash sera présente._

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire, exactement ? demanda l'adolescent, inquiet pour la survie de sa soeur.

Avec l'Homme de la Lune, mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez.

_Mon possible._

Jack dû se contenter de cette réponse approximative. Il revint alors brutalement à la réalité.

Il entendit tout d'abord des hurlements. De haine. Pure. Il vit ensuite des yétis soulever par le vêtement Emma qui se débattait comme une possédée, les pauvres grandes boules de poils tentant de ne pas se faire trop taper.

- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas je ne veux pas je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! hurlait la fille aux cheveux noirs, sa voix allant crescendo.

Jack se redressa difficilement et s'écarta à quatre pattes des rayons de la Lune. Sab remarqua son éveil et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci, dit l'adolescent, toujours un peu dans les vapes.

Le Marchand de Sable lui créa un siège doré et l'Esprit s'assit dessus juste à temps avant que ses jambes ne flanchent. Il en avait vraiment marre de tomber dans les pommes, même si c'était Manny qui l'assommait, mais quand même !

Pendant ce temps, Emma se débattait en poussant des cris rauques.

- JE VEUX PAAAAAS !

Nord donnait des ordres à ses yétis et repoussait le flux d'elfes trop curieux et stupides qui passaient leurs petites têtes par la porte, et Bunny triturait son boomerang en le lancant parfois et en le réattrapant dans les airs avec une grande dextérité, mais dans un geste qui témoignait de sa nervosité.

Les yétis traînèrent littéralement Emma. Plus elle s'approchait de la lumière bleutée, plus elle hurlait et se défendait fort. Alors, après de maints jurons, les yétis la jetèrent en plein milieu des rayons de la Lune.

Elle tomba à plat ventre et tenta de se relever avec un cri de rage. Et Jack ne put que regarder ce que l'Homme de la Lune lui faisait.

La lueur bleutée enveloppa l'adolescente, la faisant hurler. Mais de douleur, cette fois. Son corps mince se souleva du sol et elle écarquilla ses yeux entièrement noirs, qui passèrent brutalement du sombre inquiétant au blanc pur. Ses beaux traits défigurés par la fureur se fânèrent et elle prit une expression rêveuse, absente.

Soudain, Emma eut un spasme violent et ses iris reprirent leur couleur d'origine. Elle s'écroula violemment à terre et ne bougea plus.

Jack se leva alors brusquement de la chaise de sable et se précipita vers sa soeur malgré ses jambes tremblantes et son bras martyr. Il la retourna et dégagea quelques mèches trempées de sueur de son visage encore un peu enfantin, et plaqua ses mains gelées contre les joues de l'adolescente, elles bien chaudes. Un grésillement plus tard et Jack grimacait tout en retirant ses paumes au plus vite. Il avait encore oublié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher.

Emma ouvrit alors un oeil. Puis un deuxième. Son regard affolé balaya la salle et elle vit enfin Jack devant elle. Aussitôt, ses épaules se relâchèrent et elle porta les mains à son crâne. Elle poussa un gémissement léger en se massant les tempes et Jack se laissa alors tomber à terre, complètement crevé. Il était soulagé. L'Homme de la Lune avait pu guérir sa soeur ! Tout allait bien, alors...

Emma releva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs et brillants de larmes dans ceux, bleus et heureux, de Jack. Il ouvrit les bras en grand. Elle se précipita alors sur lui et se logea contre son torse. Il vacilla un instant, surpris par la promptitude de la jeune fille, mais se ressaisit et la serra contre lui d'un seul bras, savourant ce moment de bonheur. De la vapeur s'élevait de leurs deux êtres mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère, ignorant la brûlure du feu et la morsure du froid.

Emma le sentit soudain se raidir contre elle et releva les yeux. Elle le vit, les paupières fermées. Sa tête pencha soudain dangereusement en avant et heurta le front de l'adolescente. Elle poussa un petit cri et le repoussa en riant.

- Espèce d'imbécile gelé, ça va pas la tête de me cogner comme ça ! gloussa-t-elle.

Mais la tête de Jack restait ballante et son corps sans vie. Elle le saisit alors par le sweat et le secoua sans ménagement.

- Réveille-toi, Frosty !

Elle commencait à s'inquiéter. Si c'était encore une de ses fichues blagues, elle le tuerait...

.

Jack réouvrit les yeux dans la lueur aveuglante maintenant habituelle pour lui. Il était assez énervé. MiM le dérangeait toujours quand il ne fallait pas et ne lui parlait jamais quand il fallait !

- Qu'est-ce qu' il se passe, encore ? dit-il, s'en fichant complètement du respect.

_J'ai réussi à purger Emma Ash._

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, et merci pour ça.

_Mais tu es toujours empoisonné._

Jack ne répliqua rien. Il venait brutalement de revenir à la réalité : il était fichu.

_Je peux t'aider._

L'Esprit redressa la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux

- C'est vrai ?!

_Je peux t'aider. Mais pas te sauver. J'ai utilisé énormément de pouvoir pour Emma Ash. Je vais devoir garder le maximum restant pour t'aider. Je ferai de mon possible._

Jack baissa la tête, soudainement abattu.

- Je... t-vous pouvez m'aider, et en retour, je tuerai Perséphone.

_Elle est immortelle._

- Et à qui la faute ?! éclata Jack. Je me demande bien qui nous a choisis, qui nous a fait vivre pour veiller sur les enfants. Mais, a priori, vous avez fait une erreur. Perséphone n'aide PAS les enfants et je m'en fiche de savoir si elle est immortelle ou non, je l'enfermerai dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de la Terre comme Pitch Black !

_Tu ne peux pas la tuer. Seuls les sentiments peuvent la terrasser. Je ne guide pas les sentiments, là n'est pas mon rôle. Ce n'est pas à moi de la corriger. L'un d'entre vous doit le faire._

- Mais qui... murmura l'adolescent, soudainement songeur.

_Maintenant que tu sais comment terrasser Perséphone, je dois te purger. Ou, du moins, essayer._

Jack prit une grande inspiration. Il avait peur, tout à coup. Et si jamais l'Homme de la Lune échouait ? Si jamais il ne revoyait jamais Bunny, Sab et Nord ? Et Fée, qui étais toujours enfermée ? Et Emma, sa soeur retrouvée ? Ils n'arriveraient pas à tuer le Gardienne de la Violence sans lui, sans la glace de Jack Frost... Tout serait perdu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa cogitation que la lumière blanche l'éblouit plus que jamais.

* * *

_AHA AH AH HAHAHA AH AH HAHA AHA ! J'adoooore vous couper à des moments stratégiques ! JE SUIS FANNNN !_

_... attendez, que font un magnum, une fourchette, une poêle à frire, un arc et un ordinateur portable ? Pourquoi volent-ils dans ma direction ? PourqARGHHHHHHhhhouille... !_

**_Pour cause du malheureux décès de notre fille, nous vous prions de montrer à présent moins d'intérêt à la violence, pour ne tuer plus personne d'autre. Cette fanfiction s'est donc achevée. Si vous voulez ressuciter Eya Silvers, bonne chance, puisque le virus Zombie la contaminera très rapidement et elle reviendra en essayant de vous bouffer le cerveau. Nous vous proposons également de fuir, vu que des centaines de fans hystériques sont à la porte de votre chez-vous et s'apprêtent à vous tuer comme vous l'avez fait à notre fille.  
_**

**_Avec votre, nous l'espérons, sincère compréhension et en envoyant un message à Perséphone pour qu'elle vous torture jusqu'à l'éternité la plus laborieuse,  
_**

**_Les parents de la défunte._**


	19. Plan

_Salut, revoilà Tata 'ya et ses histoires délirantes ! ;)  
_

_Et... C'est les vacances ! Ouais ! Enfin, j'ai encore une semaine de cours, mais comme on ne fait que regarder des films et autres bêtises, cela ne sert à rien :) Je vais pouvoir écrire à gogo ! BULL YEAH_

_The-Zia :__ Oui, Em__ma est normale ! Enfin, ce que l'on peut appeler normal XD Bah, tu sais, Manny c'est Manny... Son job demeure mysétieux et... non, je ne spoilerai pas uu_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci aux nouvelles personnes qui me suivent, thanks aux followers et aux favoriteurs (mot existant seulement dans mon esprit dérangé), gracias aux anonymes qui me suivent mais je sais qu'ils sont là, grazie à mon Imagination qui me permet d'accoucher d'un truc pareil et j'espère n'avoir rien oublié._

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Plan**

- Putain, mais tu vas te réveiller ?!

Emma leva une nouvelle fois la main pour gifler son frère. Il ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux et la paume de l'adolescente heurta violemment sa joue, et la tête de l'Esprit de Glace valdingua sur le côté.

- Oups ! s'excusa Emma. Au moins, t'es enfin rév-

Elle remarqua soudain les yeux de son frère. Entièrement blancs.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le bleu habituel avait entièrement disparu, et elle plissa le nez, légèrement dégoûtée mais encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant. Qu'est-ce que l'Homme de la Lune lui avait **encore** fait ?

Soudain, les iris de Jack redevinrent normaux et il prit une longue inspiration, semblant émerger d'un rêve particulièrement agité. Emma lâche un soupir de soulagement et serra fort son frère dans ses bras minces. Il écarquilla les paupières, surpris sous le choc, puis commenca à manquer d'air. Son bras blessé replié contre l'adolescente lui lancait des échardes vives de douleur. Il grimaça.

- 'ma... tu m'étouffes... réussit-il à dire.

- Mince, j'avais oublié ton bras, dit-elle en le relâchant. Heu... ça va ?

- Jack Frost ! rugit soudain la voix à l'accent russe prononcé de Nord qui entoura les frangins entre ses bras tatoués.

Sab accourut et s'encastra dans le gros ventre du Père Noël dont il ressortit après un petit "Boïïïng", quelques peu sonné. Bunny resta en retrait, pas très démonstratif en émotions, et leva les yeux au ciel (plutôt vers la Lune) avec un air blasé.

Serré contre Emma, écrasé contre la bedaine de Nord, la tête dans les cheveux en sable de Sab, Jack gémit faiblement, son bras blessé à demi replié. L'Esprit de Feu remarqua sa réaction.

- SUFFIT LES CÂLINS ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

La réaction de chacun fut immédiate : Nord desserra brutalement son étreinte et grimaça, Sab vacilla et tomba sur ses fesses sableuses, Bunny prit le son en plein dans ses oreilles sensibles, devint à moitié sourd, lâcha même son boomerang de surprise, et Jack tomba sur le côté, stupéfait. Car, c'était sûr, l'Esprit de Feu avait du coffre !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler tout le temps ? réagit le Lapin de Pâques en frottant ses oreilles hypersensibles.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir et Bunny le lui renvoya de bon coeur. En plus vert, cependant.

Jack se releva en frottant son bras noirâtre et sourit faiblement en remarquant que Bunny s'entendait encore moins bien avec Emma qu'avec lui.

- Vous voyez pas que il a pas encore guéri ?! continua la fille aux cheveux d'ébène avec un geste vers son frère. Les _hugs_ etceatera, on ne peut plus, maintenant, OK ?

- C'est bon, on a compris, se manifesta Bunny en ramassant son boomerang, pas la paine d'en faire toute une omelette. La prochaine fois, préviens juste, c'est clair ?

Sab hocha la tête, complètement d'accord avec l'Australien. Nord s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mais, Jack, que s'est-il passé ? Manny t'as parlé ou saperlipopoff ?

- Oui, il m'a parlé, éclaira l'adolescent. Il a guéri Emma et m'a ordonné de tuer Perséphone.

- Ça tombe bien, je vais la réduire en bouille, cette p'tite traînée ! grommela sa soeur en serrant les poings, n'ayant toujours pas digéré le poison de la Gardienne de la Violence.

Sab forma un symbole au-dessus de sa tête. Le sable doré forma la silhouette particulièrement reconnaissable de l'Esprit de l'Amusement, avec un bras constitué d'un sable légèrement plus fade. Jack comprit.

- Non, p'tit bonhomme, il n'a pas pu me sauver.

Emma se statufia. Elle murmura une insulte vers la Lune en serrant encore plus forts les poings. Ses ongles quelques peu longs (cela faisait depuis fort longtemps qu'elle ne se les étaient pas coupés) lui coupèrent la paume et elle arrêta de se crisper en sentant la légère douleur naître. Elle ouvrit légèrement les doigts pour voir le sang, et grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était saigner.

- Par contre, il a pu m'octroyer un peu plus de temps, continua Jack. Le poison a ralenti son effet sur mon organisme.

- Et c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle, Frosty ? demanda Bunny en croisant les pattes.

- La bonne, c'est que je ne mourrai pas maintenant.

- Et mauvaise nouvelle ? fit Nord.

Jack devint silencieux. Emma baissa la tête et relâcha son souffle. Son air rejeté dans l'atmosphère assez froide se transforma en vapeur.

- Je vais toujours mourir quoi qu'il arrive, laissa enfin échapper Jack. Sauf si, évidemment, quelqu'un arrive à tuer Perséphone.

- Je m'en charge, lanca Emma avec un sourire de tueuse.

- Pas trop vite, la carbonisée, lanca Bunny. Y a pas que toi qui aimerait se venger.

- Je me joindrai à la bataille avec plaisir, mes amis ! s'écria Nord en sortant ses sabres, un air ravi sur son visage barbu.

Sab leva le bras vers le plafond en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Apparemment, lui aussi voulait se joindre à la partie. Jack et Emma se sourirent, puis l'air de Bunny devint grave.

- Il nous faut Fée, les mecs, dit-il, ses yeux printemps lancant des éclairs de fureur. Sans elle, nous sommes une équipe démunie.

- Oui ! fit Nord. Comme le dit le proverbe : L'ognon fait la force !

Jack explosa de rire tandis que Emma se retenait vainement, mais quand même pliée en deux. Sab gloussa silencieusement, et le Lapin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bêtise ? demanda le Père Noël, étonné.

- L'ognon fait la force... répéta Bunny, exaspéré. Camarade, ça veut absolument rien dire ! C'est l'union fait la force, pas l'ognon !

- En tout cas, moi, ça me fait pleurer ! s'écria Jack avant de replonger dans son fou-rire.

- Y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de se marrer de temps en temps, apprécia Emma en s'essuyant les yeux.

- La vache mais, les mecs, arrêtez de glousser comme des balourds ! s'énerva Bunny. On doit retrouver Fée, ça fait depuis un jour et demi qu'elle est emprisonnée avec cette crétine à la noix et l'Homme de la Lune seul sait ce que cette cinglée lui fait !

Sab leva le doigt pour réclamer la parole et l'Australien se tut, les oreilles fumant presque tellement il était énervé. Jack connaissait bien Bunny, malgré tout. Et il savait que son kangourouquin'enétaitpasunmaisunlapin favori était inquiet. Incroyable mais vrai, oui, Bunny était affolé.

Le Marchand de Sable créa au-dessus de sa tête une silhouette de fée au-milieu d'un vide total. Tout le monde se creusa les ménages pour tenter de deviner ce que Sab voulait dire, puis Nord, le plus habitué aux signes très étranges de son ami rêveur, trouva le premier.

- Aaah, tu veux dire, où est-ce qu'elle l'a emprisonnée, mon ami ?

Sab soupira sans bruit et, finalement, finit par écrire au lieu de dessiner. _Pas où elle l'a emprisonnée. Mais où elle loge, où se trouve son repaire._

- Mouais, pas bête, dit Emma. Si on trouve son QG, on trouve Fée.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'elle habite ? demanda Jack, un peu stressé.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus son espérance de vie rétrécissait. Il devaient faire au plus vite ! L'Esprit commencait déjà en sentir des fourmillements au niveau de son cou, signe que le sable noir s'étendait davantage.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'elle habite qu'on l'éviscère ?! s'exclama Bunny qui en avait assez d'attendre.

- Mais dans les Enfers, pardi ! cria Nord de sa grosse voix résonnante.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, dit alors Emma, les yeux brillants. J'ai passé quelques années à vivre au milieu de collégiens et de lycéens du vingtième siècle et-

- Attends, t'as été à l'école ? s'exclama Jack, surpris.

- Contrairement à toi, et malgré mon caractère, rétorqua sa soeur, je suis curieuse. Donc, comme je disais, j'ai fait comme les étudiants. J'ai même suivi des cours de latin et de grec. Et dans le latin, il y a une déesse nommée Proserpine, qui se nomme Perséphone en grec. Elle loge avec son mari Hadès, dieu des Enfers, dans, bah, justement, les Enfers. Elle n'y ressort que six mois pour revoir sa mère, Déméter, qui dans notre monde se prénommerait plutôt "Mère Nature". Vous croyez que le mythe se rapproche de la réalité ?

Tout le monde resta bouche bée, ébahis par le flot de paroles et de vérité qui sortait de la bouche de l'adolescente.

- Ouah... onomatopa Jack, les yeux écarquillés. T'es une tête, en fait...

- Au moins, moi, je l'ai sur les épaules, répliqua Emma. Donc ? Vous croyez que ce que raconte la Légende se rapproche de la réalité ?

_Il y a toujours une part de vrai dans les Légendes_, philosopha Sab, sûr de lui.

- Ouais, mais tout n'est pas vrai, dit Jack. Je ne mords pas au nez des gens, moi.

- C'est une image, imbécile, fit Bunny, exaspéré. Ton vent glacial mord le nez des personnes, c'est tout.

- Je vais t'en foutre un de vent, moi... ! s'énerva Jack.

- Hé, _calmos_ les gars ! les calma Emma, jouant le rôle de Fée.

Ils continuèrent à s'affronter du regard comme ils en avaient l'habitude et Nord sortit soudain ses deux sabres en un chuintement qui les firent sursauter.

- Qui est partant pour aller sauver Fée ?! hurla-t-il.

Sab sautilla allègrement, des fouets de sable se matérialisant entre ses mains de la même consistance.

- Ouais ! firent les deux frangins en choeur.

- Moi, je vais botter les fesses de la mégère en chef, sourit Bunny en faisant voltiger son boomerang et en le réattrapant.

- Pour une fois que j'suis d'ac' avec toi, Lapin Malin ! lanca Emma, tout sourire. _I like to move it move it, she likes to move it move it, you like to move it move it, we like to... MOVE IT !_

Bunny la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé inopinément sur l'épaule droite.

- Bah quoi ? fit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. J'ai le droit de chanter !

- Les gosses... fit Jack, amusé, pendant que Sab souriait d'un air endormi.

- Allez, tous au traîneau ! lanca Nord en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le "garage".

- Oh non, pas encore ! s'écria Bunny, les oreilles vers l'arrière en se précipitant vers son ami pour le stopper.

- C'est ça, ou ton trou de lapin étroit !

- Faut perdre du bide, mec. Non, perso, je monterai jamais dans cette vieille guimbarde.

- Vieille guimbarde ? s'offusqua le russe. Je l'ai repeinte et nettoyée hier avec l'aide de Poual !

En arrière plan, Poual le yéti hocha la tête avec entrain avant de se souvenir qu'il avait peint le traîneau en jaune clair et de se précipiter vers l'atelier afin d'éviter le regard dénonciateur de son patron.

- Les gars, pas la peine de s'engueuler pour ça, réagit Emma en se placant entre eux deux, légèrement coincée à cause de la bedaine du Père Noël et du Lapin qui ne voulait pas bouger pour lui octroyer plus de place. Si vous voulez, j'ai une meilleur solution.

Jack sourit et réveilla Sab qui venait de plonger dans un lourd sommeil pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Et quelle est ton idée, petite soeur ? demanda-t-il, la banane aux lèvres.

Il était sûr qu'elle leur réservait une mauvaise surprise... Ça tombait bien, il adorait les surprises !

Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit encore s'il était possible et même Bunny commenca à se douter des intentions de l'adolescente. Et il eut raison.

La fille aux cheveux noirs sortit brusquement son long pistolet vermeille, et sans même l'armer, le pointa vers le sol.

_- See you soon_, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle tira.

Une boule de feu jaillit du canon de son arme et frappa le plancher de bois, créant une énorme déflagration. La violence du choc ébranla les Gardiens, et le feu se propagea sur eux en un dixième de seconde, les recouvrant des épis de cheveux ou de la fourrure jusqu'à la plante des pieds ou des pattes.

Ils disparurent.

* * *

_La vache, je sais vraiment pas quand vous ne pourriez pas me tuer... Vu toutes les fins de chapitres que je vous mets ! :O Mais bon, à partir de maintenant, il va falloir vous y habituer ! ;) Seule la _very end _de la fanfic sera pas trop zarbie, ou du moins, je l'espère ! :D_

_Allez, comme le dit si bien Emma : See you soon ! ^^_

_Oooh, et qu'est-ce que je vois ?_

**Emma : **_Tes fesses.**  
**_

**Eya : **_*facepalm*_

_Je vois une multitude de reviews qui s'avancent vers moi ! Oh par MiM, une véritable allucination, mais que dis-je, une démonstration du pouvoir éternel de Manny ! *meurt d'extase*  
_

_Je ne sais pas quand je publierai, alors, see you next time ! ;)_


	20. Contre-attaque

_Revoilà Tata 'ya ! :D Et un nouveau chapitre en prime, BULL YEAAAH *okjesors*  
_

_Je ne suis pas encore totalement en vacances, c'est pour ça que le chapitre a mit autant de temps à sortir. Et j'avais énormément de choses à écrire, aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi long ! Et, évidemment, j'ai encore fait une fin EyaSilversienne. Comme vous les aimez ! XD_

_Tiens ? Pour une fois, il n'y a pas de reviews d'hors ligne ! :O Suis déçue... *boude dans un coin*_

_Bon, ben... Vous connaissez le refrain, après tout ce temps ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Contre-attaque**

_Quelque part :_

Il y avait depuis longtemps que Fée avait jeté la dent. Son contact était visqueux, malpropre, si contradictoire avec la douceur et la pureté de celle des enfants. Les dents d'adultes, particulièrement les dents de sagesse, n'étaient pas non plus comme celle de Perséphone. Non, les dents de sa soeur, elles, étaient empoisonnées. Mais pire que tout, elles étaient cariées. Et Fée avait horreur de ça.

Oh, la dent qu'elle avait arraché à la mâchoire de Perséphone ne l'était pas beaucoup, juste une minuscule trace ou peut-être deux, mais la Gardienne s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rejeter sa soeur, elle le faisait. Alors, l'excuse de la dent cariée suffisait.

Elle comprenait à présent son erreur. Elle avait aimé sa soeur, durant son humanité. Elle avait continué de l'aimer pendant son immortalité. Mais à présent, Perséphone avait blessé Jack. Elle avait empoisonné Emma, sa petite soeur si fragile.

Fée se souvenait de cette enfant. Elle avait même été chercher sa toute dernière dent. Remplie de peine et de honte, ainsi que de douleur et de haine. Les premières années de l'enfant avaient été ses meilleurs, mais ses dernières, affreuses. Mais Fée connaissait le caractère de cette enfant. Elle était sensible derrière ses airs de grande fille. La Gardienne aussi était sensible, mais elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments.

Et à présent, elle était furieuse. Elle espérait, oh que oui, elle attendait avec impatience même, que sa soeur arrive. Pour lui arracher ses autres dents, ses dents pourries, ses dents éraflées, ses dents cassées et brisées, tout comme son âme partie en miettes. La violence avait ravagé Perséphone. Et la violence allait ravager Fée.

- Montre-toi, vipère, murmura-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, montre-toi que je puisse enfin te voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qu'il va t'arriver, crois-moi !

Elle l'avait mauvaise.

Un bruit. Comme un bruissement de voile. Elle se retourna. Et se retrouva face à face avec un petit nez rose, des lèvres rouges et des yeux noirs. Perséphone. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait libérés tombaient avec grâce jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa bouche dessinait un rictus satisfait et ses joues paraissaient plus rosées que d'habitude. Elle s'était nourrie de la violence des humains, apparemment.

- Tu vas PAYER ! hurla Fée, hors d'elle.

Sa main frêle se referma en un poing, pour s'abattre sauvagement contre la tempe de Pers'. Qui l'évita sans difficulté apparente. Fée sauta alors dans les airs, fit battre ses ailes et fondit sur son ennemie même si seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Les plumes de sa tête devinrent aussi aiguisées que des poignards. Aussitôt, Perséphone se recourba en arrière et Fée faillit se prendre un mur. Elle tendit les mains en avant pour amortir le choc, et se retourna pour observer avec satisfaction sa soeur passer un doigt sur son ventre. Les plumes de Fée avaient ouvert sa robe en deux, creusant un léger sillon sur la peau pâle, du nombril jusqu'entre les deux seins.

- T'as bousillé ma robe ! s'exclama Perséphone, horrifiée, qui se retrouvait seulement en sous-vêtements.

- Tu as bien jeté en l'air la vie de milliers d'innocents ! répliqua Fée en se jetant vers elle.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Pers' se décala pour éviter les serres de la Gardienne, laissant tomber sa robe. Décontenancée devant l'aplomb de sa soeur malgré sa presque-nudité, Fée haussa un sourcil. Les sous-vêtements de sa soeur étaient loin d'être noirs... Non, ils étaient rouges. Avec quand même un joli petit noeud papillon noir.

- Ne bousille pas non plus mon soutien-gorge, je t'en prie, demanda Pers' en agitant un doigt. C'est mon préféré !

Avec un rugissement de rage, Fée fondit vers elle et attrapa le châle qui était resté sur les épaules de Perséphone. Elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces, sachant très bien que, sans lui, elle ne pourrait plus se volatiliser. Mais Pers' tira également dessus et le tissu, bien que très résistant, commença à craquer.

- Rend-le moi ! hurla la Gardienne de la Violence.

- Plutôt rejoindre les Enfers ! répondit Fée.

À ces mots, Perséphone explosa de rire et lâcha brutalement son châle. Fée vacilla, prise de court, et tomba en arrière, le tissu la recouvrant. Elle s'en dépêtra rapidement et découvrit sa soeur, pliée en deux, qui ne se retenait plus de rire.

- Je tiens ton châle ! prévint Fée, menaçante.

Une autre vague de rires se succéda à la première. Fée, décontenancée, laissa légèrement retomber sa garde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Ma pauvre Fifi.. répondit Pers' en sanglotant de rire, comme tu es naïve !

Elle tendit soudain les mains dans les airs comme pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible, et son épée Clarisse apparut entre ses paumes.

- Tu es déjà aux Enfers ! gloussa-t-elle une dernière fois.

Fée laissa alors retomber le châle.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

Fumée. Soufre. Cendres. Pain grillé, étrangement. Un peu de vapeur d'eau.

- La vache, ça pue l'oeuf pourri ! s'exclama une voix.

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Les referma aussitôt. Les cendres le piquaient trop fort. Il se boucha alors le nez en tentant de ne pas trop respirer par la bouche non plus pour ne pas avaler de fumée.

- C'est du soufre, Lapin Malin, répondit une voix de fille, légèrement exaspérée.

- Par le chapeau étoilé de Manny, c'est insoutenable ! fit quelqu'un d'autre avec un accent russe.

Jack se redressa à l'aveuglette et trébucha contre une silhouette.

- Doucement, Frosty, déjà que t'es mal en point...

Il s'accrocha à la forme et ouvrit les paupières de quelques millimètres.

- Pour une fois, dit-il, je suis d'accord avec le kangourou : ça pue.

- Oooh, la ferme, répliqua la silhouette qu'il avait identifiée comme étant Emma.

Peu à peu, l'odeur disparut accompagnée par la fumée et les cendres. Il put ouvrit les yeux et respirer à fond.

- On s'habitue vite, croyez-moi, expliqua Emma en face de lui.

- C'est sûr qu'en étant une carbonisée, on ne peut que aimer que l'oeuf pourri, répliqua Bunny en se débarrassant de la suie qui le recouvrait.

D'ailleurs, le seul personnage à ne pas être recouvert de suie était Emma. Comme par hasard.

Sab apparut derrière le gros bidon de Nord, son sable noir légèrement terne. Un point d'interrogation plus noir que doré flottait au-dessus de sa tête, il remarqua sa couleur et leva un bras potelé pour frotter hâtivement le symbole, le débarrassant de la saleté.

- Bienvenue aux Enfers ! répondit Emma en s'étirant.

L'Esprit de l'Amusement éternua un bon coup, libérant un nuage de cendres qui s'était collé dans ses narines, et remarqua une mèche de ses cheveux devenue noire qui tombait devant son nez. Il leva la main pour se débarrasser des cendres et frotta fortement sa chevelure plus très blanche. Puis ses pieds aussi étaient tout sales...

Jack regarda les environs et s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce ronde ressemblant à la salle du globe dans l'atelier de Nord. Il retrouva même un globe, ressemblant étrangement à celui de Pitch, d'où un grand millier de lumières jaunes brillaient.

Nord s'approcha du globe et les regarda pensivement, se frottant la barbe.

- C'est bizarre, ces lumières ne correspondent pas aux enfants croyants...

- T'es sûr, mec ? intervint Bunny en s'approchant lui aussi.

- Je passe devant mon globe tous les jours et je peux t'assurer que oui !

Jack demeura en retrait, pensif, en compagnie d'Emma et de Sab qui commencait à piquer du nez malgré l'endroit.

Il y eut soudain un cri. Des bruits lourds, comme si des choses tombaient et se fracassaient. Le Marchand de Sable se redressa, pleinement éveillé, et les quatre Gardiens avec Emma tournèrent la tête vers les sons en sortant leurs armes comme un seul ho- Esprit. Ce fut à ce moment que Jack remarqua qu'il avait laissé son bâton au Pôle.

Bunny renifla, son nez rose se plissant, et ses yeux printemps se fronçèrent.

- Ça sent le sang et le soufre, alerta-t-il, boomerang tendu en avant.

- Pour une fois que c'est pas moi ! répondit Emma, pistolet prêt.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, seulement rompu par des bruits sourds de coups, puis les cinq se jetèrent un regard entendu. Immédiatement après, ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers un couloir à leur droite, tout en hurlant comme des demeurés.

- YATAAAA ! cria Jack en piquant un sprint, maintenant son bras blessé contre lui.

- C'est pas un jeu, flocon de neige ! répliqua le Lapin de Pâques en lui lançant un regard furax.

- BANZAÏ ! hurla Emma en les dépassant tous.

Bunny leva les yeux au plafond en continuant de courir, ne voulant certainement pas se laisser distancer par une... une quoi, d'ailleurs ? Une Esprit de Feu amie avec le gelé au cerveau congelé ? Plus qu'amis, puisqu'ils s'étaient fait un câlin il n'y avait pas longtemps... "Frosty a une petite amie ?" pensa Bunny juste avant de défoncer une porte, se meurtrissant la tête par la même occasion.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Emma l'avait laissé passer devant pour lui faire un croche-pattes, et il s'était gaufré en plein sur une porte, la défonçant en même temps. Jack tomba à moitié sur Bunny, Emma se prit le mur à côté de la porte et faillit se casser le nez, Sab s'arrêta juste à temps, battant des bras pour ne pas tomber sur Jack et Bunny. Alors, Nord, le dernier, continua sa course et aperçut les deux Gardiens à terre mais ne ralentit pas assez vite. Il freina à fond, mais, emporté par son élan, s'écrasa sur les deux Légendes. Bunny poussa un "Oufff" étouffé lorsque ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement de leur air, submergé par le poids de Jack et surtout, de celui du Père Noël.

Nord se releva hâtivement, aidé par Sab, et libéra les deux Gardiens. Jack sauta dans les airs une fois débarrassé du poids du russe, s'étira en faisant craquer son dos. Bunny se leva aussi et commenca à apostropher Nord.

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête, mec ? Tu regardes jamais où tu veux, s'pas possible !

Nord soupira et réfléchit fortement à suivre un régime pour :

1) Freiner plus vite ;

2)Peser moins lourd.

- En plus, tu pèses trois tonnes ! continua Bunny. Mais qu'est-ce que tu bouffes au Pôle ? Des chocolats et des biscuits à longueur de journée ?! La vache, mon vieux, si ça continue comme ça, j'te mets à la diète !

Le russe se frotta pensivement la bedaine. Il n'avait plus le droit de manger, à présent... ?

- Merde, lâcha soudain Emma à la grande surprise des Gardiens, peu habitués aux jurons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! répondit sèchement Bunny en se tournant vers elle. Me dit pas qu- Oh la vache.

Juste à l'encadrure de la porte explosée se tenait Fée. Elle se tenait raide, ses magnifiques yeux violets écarquillés par la peur, ses ailes repliées dans son dos. Une fine ligne sanglante courait le long de sa joue droite et les jointures de sa main droite étaient ouvertes, comme si elle avait violemment frappé quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Elle trébucha soudain en poussant un gémissement, et Bunny s'apprêta à la rattraper au cas où elle tomberait. Il s'abstint alors.

Une lame argentée piquait le dos de la Gardienne. Cette épée était reliée à un bras qui la brandissait, lui-même relié à un corps. La femme derrière Fée était de sa taille. Les cheveux blonds, détachés, un sourire moqueur sur le visage les narguait et ses prunelles scintillaient de la lueur d'une folie douce. Son châle noir recouvrait son corps, et laissait entrevoir une partie de ses jambes... nues ? Nord et Sab se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Perséphone... murmurèrent Emma et Jack à l'unisson.

La Gardienne de la Violence observa Emma et son sourire se fâna pour se transformer en rictus mauvais.

- Ma petite protégée est donc devenue "gentille" ? dit-elle. Du beau gâchis. Tu aurais été si bonne en ravageuse de vies...

- Laisse-la ! réagit Jack en se plaçant devant sa soeur pour la protéger, qui haussa un sourcil en pensant qu'elle pouvait très bien se défendre seule.

Perséphone regarda alors l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui sentit son sang se figer.

- Toujours vivant, toi ? remarqua-t-elle avec une moue déçue. Tu tiens bien le coup. Mais bon. Ce ne sera que plus douloureux. L'agonie est maître, comme on dit chez moi.

- Libère Fée ! dit Nord, sabres sortis.

- Hon-hon, fit Pers', le regard toujours figé sur Jack. Elle est à moi.

- S'il te plaît... murmura soudain Fée, la voix brisée.

- Supplie encore.

- Perséphone... je t'en prie. Ne leur fait pas de mal.

- C'était justement mon idée première, Fifi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sab se ramassa sur lui-même, effrayé. Il avait sorti depuis longtemps ses fouets dorés, et s'apprêtait à les lancer à tout moment vers leur ennemi. Il n'eut pas à le faire.

Emma sortit son pistolet. Jack ferma les poings. Bunny bondit. Nord leva un sabre. Sab interrompit son mouvement.

Fée avait frappé depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était baissée, très près du sol de façon à ce que Clarisse lui effleure simplement les ailes sans les abîmer, puis avait lancé sa jambe vers celles de Perséphone. Son pied fin avait heurté un genou. Craquement.

- Ça a dû faire mal, commenta Jack en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Perséphone n'apprécia pas du tout, en effet. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O de stupéfaction et de douleur mêlés, et elle laissa tomber Clarisse à terre en un tintement qui résonna. Mais Fée ne se limita pas à son action.

Elle se retourna d'un violent mouvement des hanches, rassembla tout son élan et propulsa son poing déjà en sang contre le crâne de sa soeur. Un autre bruit écoeurant. Jack grimaça.

Nord était complètement médusé et avait les bras ballants, tandis que Sab maintenant toujours ses fouets mais ne savait pas quoi en faire. Emma tenait son pistolet mais ne paraissait pas non plus parée à l'utiliser, et Jack regardait la scène, bouche bée. Bunny agit.

Il détestait ne pas se battre, surtout lorsqu'un gros méchant pas beau (bon, OK, Perséphone était mince et féminine, et elle était plutôt mignonne) montrait le bout de son pif et enlevait sa meilleure amie. Il avait de quoi s'énerver.

Quand un lapin vous bondit dessus, vous vous dites sûrement d'abord : "Oh, l'est cro mignon, lui et ses petites papattes toutes pelucheuses" pendant que la peluche en question vous assassine du regard ou, lorsqu'elle est passablement sous-développée, se met à vous donner de légers coups de papattes en voulant jouer à loup glacé. Mais quand un lapin de deux mètres de haut ou plus vous saute au cou, là, vous pouvez vous dire : "Alerte rouge, je vais finir en punching-ball durant les secondes suivantes". Bah, vous avez raison.

Donc, le Lapin de Pâques sauta bel et bien sur Perséphone, et à pieds joints. Son formidable bond le fit atterrir sur le ventre de la blonde qui en eut le souffle coupé, puis la projeta en arrière. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol et le châle sur ses épaules tomba à terre. Elle se retrouva soudain un sous-vêtements devant tout le monde. Sous-vêtements rouge flashis avec un magnifique noeud papillon noir. Les joues de Jack s'empourprèrent brutalement, ce qui était quand même vachement difficile pour un Esprit de l'Hiver, Bunny dévisagea Perséphone, hébété, tandis que Nord et Sab regardaient ailleurs. Emma se précipita alors.

- Je l'ai ! cria-t-elle en ramassant le châle.

- Pas encore, ma jolie, rétorqua la propriétaire du vêtement.

Elle s'était relevée rapidement tout en attrapant son épée au passage, et la brandit sous la gorge de l'adolescente. Le fer froid fit frissonner Emma qui décida de se tenir bien droite. « Franchement, c'est con de se retrouver sous l'emprise d'une cinglée presque nudiste », pensa-t-elle.

- On reste à sa place ! ordonna Perséphone alors que les Gardiens, maintenant au complet, bougeaient. Fifi, viens ici.

- Jamais je ne t'obéirai, vipère ! cracha sa soeur, collée au Lapin.

- Moi, je veux bien, dit alors Jack en s'avancant d'un pas.

- Non, Jack ! firent les Gardiens en choeur.

Il les ignora. Emma le jaugea d'un regard furieux. Il allait quand même pas tenter de la sauver, ce crétin des Alpes ! Perséphone observa aussi l'adolescent avec une moue méprisante puis se retourna vers sa nouvelle captive.

- Ma chère, passe-moi mon châle.

- Allez-vous faire foutre, rétorqua Emma du tac au tac.

Jack était fier de sa petite soeur. La pointe de l'épée sur la gorge de l'adolescente lui piqua encore la peau, creusant un léger sillon quasiment indolore.

- Maintenant, continua Perséphone.

- Donne-le lui, ordonna alors Jack à Emma.

- Hein ?! fit-elle, désarçonnée.

- Fais ce qu'elle te demande ! répéta son frère.

L'Esprit de Feu regarda Perséphone, une lueur amusée brillant dans les yeux de la Gardienne de la Violence.

- Toi, tu te la fermes ou je te transforme en chiche kebab, prévint-elle.

Alors, lentement, en espérant fort que Jack avait un plan derrière la tête, elle tendit le châle à l'ennemie numéro un.

- NOOOOON ! hurla Fée.

Elle s'éleva brutalement dans les airs et fonça vers sa soeur au moment où elle attrapait son vêtement. Jack eut juste le temps de saisir le poignet chaud d'Emma dans sa main gelée et de toucher une des plumes de la Gardienne des Souvenirs avant que la blonde ne tournoie sur elle-même.

Le châle bruissa*. Sab lanca un de ses fouets. Nord, un de ses sabres.

- Non... fit Bunny.

Seule une légère odeur de brûlé flottait dans les airs, unique substitut de deux peaux aux températures contraires.

* * *

_*Je ne sais pas trop comment conjuguer le verbe "bruir" U.U. La conjugaison n'est pas mon point fort, alors quelqu'un pourrait me corriger si j'ai faux ?_

_La fin est proche... Je la sens d'ici... *hume l'air comme une folle tout droit sortie d'un asile psychiatrique O.o*_

_En espérant que vous ne m'assassiniez pas une nouvelle fois (lol),_

_À la prochaine !_


	21. Hurlements

_Salut ! Je reviens pour un chapitre plutôt court mais actif. Comme le suggère le titre._

_Hé, au fait : IL Y A PLUS DE CENT REVIEWS ! Je vous aime, les copains *essuie une petite larme émue* ;') Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas remarqué avant, mais je sors cette phrase maintenant, et encore merci à tous ! :D_

_The-zia :__ Eh __oui, j'ai pas mal écrit durant ton abs__ence ! :P Jack va crever ? Tu vas voir ce chapitre ! Fée se rebelle et même plus que se rebeller, je peux te le dire... Mais bon, tu vas voir durant ce chapitre ! Encore thanks pour rester, Zia ! ;)_

_ Sabiinou Black:__ Merci de me suivre ! :D__  
_

_Lucile Q :__Hé hé, c'est __tout moi, énerver les gens ! :) Le plan de Jacky, c'était exactement ce que a fait Fée. Toucher Pers' au moment où elle se volatilisait. U.U Bon, ça a marché, mais pas exactement comme il aurait voulu._

_Bonne lecture, guys **!**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Hurlements**

Jack lâcha soudain les plumes de Fée et s'écrasa à terre, entraînant Emma avec lui. Malheureusement pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver, il tomba sur son bras blessé et poussa un cri rauque, s'immobilisa. Emma reprit rapidement ses esprits et aperçut son frère prostré à terre, le visage livide et elle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à le relever, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa peau. Il s'appuya sur elle, et elle le maintint droit, soucieuse de sa santé. Apparemment, les téléportations le rendaient malade.

Une fois sûre que Jack pouvait tenir debout seul, elle leva les yeux pour chercher Fée et Perséphone. Elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient à l'orée d'une forêt. Et elle vit alors le châle.

Déchiré. Lacéré. Réduit en poussière opaque.

Inutilisable.

Fée l'avait réduit en lambeaux avec ses ailes devenues tranchantes comme un rasoir, et elle observait à présent sa soeur agenouillée devant son vêtement avec un air satisfait. Elle voletait avec douceur à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, et avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine. Un sourire tordait sa bouche, si lointain de l'ancienne gaieté de la Fée des Dents. Ses yeux violets paraissaient animés d'une sauvagerie brute.

Jack la regardait. Et il avait peur. L'ancienne Fée avait disparue. Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la nouvelle.

Puis, son regard ainsi que celui d'Emma tomba sur Perséphone. Elle tenait dans ses mains son châle noir, ses yeux tout aussi sombres étaient noyés de larme et elle pleurait, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps presque nu, elle sanglotait, elle chialait pitoyablement, elle gémissait comme un nouveau-né, elle reniflait avec des bruits dégoûtants sa morve humide, elle émettait des sons désespérés, perdus, elle était perdue.

- Tu... tu l'as d-déchiré... balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots non-étouffés. M-mon châle... M-on s... seul présent... Il m-m'a**ppartenait**. À m-moi seule... Et tu l'as d-déchiré, immonde s-salope...

Et Fée la regardait. Sans qu'aucune nuance de chagrin ou de pitié ne vienne s'installer dans ses prunelles insondables. Alors, Jack prit sa soeur par la manche de son coupe-vent et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On s'en va, dit-il.

Elle lut sur son visage la plus grande peur.

- Mais... fit-elle en observant les deux soeurs, et Fée ?

- Elle va s'occuper d'elle. Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas voir ça.

Emma jeta un dernier regard à Perséphone dont les pleurs bruyants ruisselaient sur son étoffe lacérée, et à Fée qui se mettait à avancer vers sa soeur, un sourire toujours aussi hideux sur le visage. Mais Jack la tira par la manche et elle fut bien obligée de le suivre, tout en soutenant de son mieux son frère qui vacillait légèrement.

Alors retentirent les premiers hurlements.

.

Fée s'approcha de sa soeur et posa sa main douce sur la joue mouillée. Elle la caressa, presque tendrement. Elle écarta ensuite quelques mèches blondes trempées de sueur qui lui bouchaient la vue, et essuya le front autant dégoulinant. Perséphone leva les yeux vers sa soeur et hoqueta misérablement.

- T'es qu'une p'tite s-salope... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, si lointaine de la belle prestance d'autrefois. Tu l'as d-déchiré... Sans pitié...

- Tu m'as déchirée lorsque nous étions mortelles, Perséphone, répondit Fée tout en continuant de lui écarter des mèches de cheveux. Tu as voulu me tuer. Je ne fais que rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla soudain Pers' en se relevant à moitié. Je t-t'aimais... tellement fort... C'était pour ton bien, tout ce que je faisais. Le m-monde est injuste, c-cupide et cruel, et tu étais si f-fragile, si naïve et inno... innocente... Et tu l'as déchiré, à p-présent, mon seul présent, alors que je t'avais enf-fermée pour ta p-propre sauvegarde... Je te protégeais, Fifi !

- Tu m'as torturée.

- N-non... Je voulais juste... que tu sois comme moi. Comme ta g... grande s-soeur... Le monde est horrible, Fifi, il ne t'aidera jamais ! Jamais...

Perséphone cessa de parler, ses sanglots provoquant des spasmes incontrôlés. Fée continua de l'observer, sans qu'une seule once de remords ne traverse ses yeux violets.

- Tu sais, Perséphone... dit-elle alors en essuyant la sueur de sa soeur, je t'aimais également. Lorsque j'étais mortelle. Puis, j'ai réfléchi. Longtemps. Et j'ai enfin compris.

Elle se pencha, très près de l'oreille de Perséphone, et lui murmura :

- Tu n'es qu'une truie dans ce monde, une truie qui ne fait que s'accoupler et manger, puis qui est vouée à l'abattoir.

De son poing sanglant, Fée frappa. La joue déjà remplie d'hématomes rougit une nouvelle fois et la tête de Pers' partit violemment en arrière. Sous le choc, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle hurla.

.

Emma tressaillit et se boucha les oreilles. Jack grimaça et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais personne ne pouvait ignorer ces hurlements-là. Déchirants, à vous glacer le sang.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? cria Emma en tentant de recouvrir les sanglots qui retentissaient derrière eux.

- On doit retrouver Bunny, Nord et Sab, répondit Jack, puisque Fée s'occupe de Perséphone. Nous ne sommes plus d'aucune utili-Aââck...

Il s'effondra soudain à terre et plaqua brutalement ses deux mains contre sa poitrine. Emma s'accroupit près de lui.

- Jack ? murmura-t-elle, apeurée. Est-ce que ça va ?

La respiration sifflante, son frère avait les yeux mi-clos et paraissait souffrir le martyr.

- Fait voir, décida Emma. Montre-moi, Jack, et je te jure que tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien !

Elle retourna aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait son frère qui était raide comme un piquet. Elle regarda d'abord son bras. Toujours aussi noirâtre. Puis, elle suivit la ligne de veines empoisonnées. Elles remontaient le long du cou, s'arrêtaient au bord du menton et étaient ensuite cachées par le sweat-shirt. Ignorant complètement la pudeur, Emma fit retirer son vêtement à Jack sans qu'il ne proteste, mais elle vit bien ses traits se crisper alors qu'elle était obligée d'effleurer son torse pour enlever le sweat.

Elle ferma alors les yeux. Les rouvrit. Et laissa alors échapper un sanglot désespéré.

Les veines noires circulaient à présent sur tout le torse de Jack, et s'arrêtaient juste à la fin du ventre. À la place du coeur, c'était une énorme tache sombre qui semblait pulser.

Vision d'horreur.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, hein ? fit Jack entre deux sifflements.

- T'as dû connaître des jours meilleurs, c'est sûr, dédramatisa Emma en tentant faiblement de sourire.

Jack tenta de se redressa mais Emma le plaqua d'une main ferme au sol, touchant la peau de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Un peu de vapeur s'éleva. Un léger picotement. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Les yeux bleu glace aperçurent le regard sombre chargé de détermination.

- Tu restes ici, et tu ne bouges pas, Frosty, c'est clair ? dit-elle fermement en tentant de masquer sa voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

- J'en profiterai pour faire bronzette, blagua-t-il en faisant mine de s'allonger confortablement alors que c'était tout l'inverse.

- C'est ça. Attrape pas de coups de soleil, non plus !

Elle se releva et forma un demi-sourire pour son frère qui avait fermé les yeux en tentant péniblement de paraître normal. Mais comment pouvait-il paraître normal en possédant des cheveux blancs et des veines noires et en ne portant aucun tee-shirt ? Le regard d'Emma coula sur le torse de Jack. "C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu" se dit-elle en se retenant de glousser. La situation était grave. Si elle avait un petit-copain immortel un jour, elle pourrait le regarder à loisir. Mais pas son frère en train d'agoniser !

Alors, elle rebroussa chemin et fila vers les deux combattantes.

Jack la regarda partir en serrant un poing contre son coeur.

Emma stoppa net sa course. Une ombre énorme la recouvrait. Elle regarda alors dans les airs. Ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

L'ombre atterrit.

Au-début, l'adolescente pensa à un oiseau de la taille d'un homme. Puis, elle pensa le contraire en remarquant la merveilleuse tête de femme. La créature possédait des serres aiguisées, luisantes au soleil, son plumage d'un noir de jais était éclatant et donnait envie de le caresser, sa queue fourchue s'agitait. Ses cheveux longs aussi noirs que son plumage lui tombaient devant les yeux qu'elle avait jaunes, son nez était fin et ses lèvres rouges, pulpeuses. Elle était magnifique.

Magnifique. Dangereuse.

La femme-rapace ouvrit la bouche et passa une langue rose sur des crocs pointus comme ceux d'un vampire, cassant net la beauté du tableau.

- Oh putain... murmura Emma.

Elle saisit son pistolet et le pointa sur la créature.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, fit le monstre.

Sa voix était mélodieuse, aigüe et étrangement envoûtante. L'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je suis la dernière des Stryges. Ma maîtresse m'a invoquée pour la défendre. Tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal doivent périr.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait à ta maman, madame la goule ! répondit Emma, un peu tremblante.

- Je me nourris du sang des humains, je les éviscère et m'abreuve de leur souffrance. La violence est mon quotidien.

Emma remarqua alors que les méchants adoraient monologuer. C'était un rituel, chez eux, ou quoi... ?

Derrière la Stryge, Perséphone hurla de nouveau. La créature se retourna. En un éclair, elle comprit que sa maîtresse se faisait martyriser, et elle poussa un cri percant, si aigu qu'il pouvait déchirer les tympans. Emma plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Loin derrière elle, Jack gémit.

La créature fondit brutalement sur Fée, ailes déployées, et la projeta loin de Perséphone.

- Tout va bien, maîtresse ? demanda la Stryge en enfouissant son petit nez dans le cou de Pers', là où pulsait son pouls.

- Merci, Lilith, répondit Perséphone en la repoussant brutalement.

- Cette Gardienne vous a blessée, maîtresse ? Laissez-moi lui régler son compte.

La Stryge passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses dents pointues, et Emma eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Fée ! cria-t-elle en visant la créature.

La Stryge Lilith cligna des yeux et la regarda de ses yeux jaunes.

- Maîtresse ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire hideux naissait sur son magnifique visage.

- Vas-y, ordonna Perséphone. Je me charge de Fifi.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Lilith fondit sur Emma.

* * *

_Non non, on ne me tue toujours pas. Car je suis IMMORTELLE ! :O_

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, je m'inspire pas mal de la mythologie grecquo-romaine, que j'adule particulièrement. Lilith était la première femme avant__ Ève (bon, là, c'est pas du tout de la mythologie, OK) et les Stryges sont les premières sirènes, celles avec un corps d'oiseau et non de poisson. ;)  
_

_ À je ne sais quand ! :D_


	22. Le maître

_Un petit jour de retard pour cause d'internet lâcheur U.U. J'ai bien demandé à Manny, mais ce crétin des Alpes -je veux dire, de la Lune- ne répond pas. Pfff, j'vous jure, quand on est tout puissant, on se croit tout permis..._

_Révélations qui peuvent être choquantes dans ce chapitre ! :D Et du combat, bien évidemment. Ainsi que des retournements de situation. Bon, comme je suis bizarre, c'est normal, ne vous affolez pas XD Et les évènements se précipitent, aussi. :P  
_

_The-Zia :__ Des harpies ? Emma aussi les appelle__ comme ça XD Jack torse nu = fangirls à ses pieds lol ! Bah attends, même les filles fantasment sur des garçons qu'elles ne pourront pas avoir (dans le cas, présent, non, Emma n'est pas amoureuse de Jack vu que c'est son frère !) alors pourquoi pas ? :P Encore merci !_

_Lucile Q :__ J'adore martyriser mes persos :3 __Merci de reviewter et merci tout court ! :D_

_Sabiinou Valdez DiAngelo :__ Merci encore ! :D Eh oui, je me suis lâchée, là-dessus XD_

_Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le maître**

Jack poussa un grognement et plaqua son autre main contre son coeur, respirant péniblement. La douleur n'était presque plus supportable. Un degré de plus et il tournait de l'oeil. C'était exactement comme quand Pitch lui avait brisé son bâton... mais en cent fois pire.

Son bâton.

Il l'avait laissé au Pôle, ne lui servant plus à rien à part multiplier les crises. Mais il lui manquait. Il l'avait tenu pendant plus de trois cent ans entre ses mains, sans jamais le lâcher. Mais à présent, il l'avait volontairement oublié au Pôle.

Il observa Emma, devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletant derrière son dos alors qu'elle courait vers Fée et Perséphone, sa frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux, ses grands yeux sombres animés d'une flamme - le renouveau -, elle était belle. Il sourit péniblement en pensant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une soeur comme ça. Puis, son sourire se transforma en rictus, et un flot de bile lui remplit la bouche, l'obligeant à cracher par terre. Il hoqueta en observant son rejet d'une couleur anormale. Rouge sang.

Un cri le fit tourner la tête. Emma. Une sorte d'énorme rapace à tête humaine se tenait devant elle, menaçante. Jack tenta de se relever, mais un spasme puissant le plaqua au sol. Il ne put que murmurer un juron entre deux hoquets de souffrance.

Il vit Emma viser la créature mi-humaine mi-oiseau, et lui parler. Quelques secondes plus tard de panique totale pour Jack, Perséphone poussait un autre cri alors que Fée lui donnait un méchant coup de pied dans le ventre, et la chose se tourna vers la Gardienne de la Violence, puis fonca sur Fée.

Jack tenta de pousser un cri pour avertir son amie, mais seul un gargouillis franchit sa gorge, et il cracha de nouveau. Fée s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin et resta au sol, apparemment sonnée. Il vit ensuite la créature relever Perséphone qui lui murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, la chose se tourna vers Emma, un sourire meurtrier au visage. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir sa tête de cette distance, mais il était sûr que ce qu'elle préparait n'envisageait rien de bon. Et il eut raison.

La créature fondit sur sa soeur.

Puis, sa vision flancha.

.

– Oh la v-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Stryge était sur elle, serres pointées vers son ventre avec la ferme intention de l'éventrer. Emma l'évita d'un agile coup de bassin.

– Ah ah, raté ! beugla-t-elle en tirant la langue à une Lilith mécontente.

Une griffe lui coupa net sa frange, effleurant le front de peu.

– Remarque, c'est vrai que j'aurais besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux, commenta Emma. À mon tour.

Elle avait abaissé son pistolet pour éviter les attaques de la Stryge, aussi ne le releva-t-elle pas. Elle ne fit que plonger en avant, et effectua un rouler-bouler au sol en passant entre les jambes plumées avant de se relever derrière son ennemie. Sans plus tarder, elle leva son arme mais Lilith se retourna et envoya loin son pistolet. Emma jura mais n'eut pas plus le temps de se morfondre que elle dut éviter de nouveau des serres en se plaquant à terre.

– Mano a mano, hein ? dit-elle entre ses dents.

– Tu vas périr, jeune Esprit ! prévint Lilith.

– Après toi, l'emplumée ! riposta l'adolescente.

Elle claqua des doigts et une flammèche apparut sur son index, prenant de l'ampleur jusqu'à dévorer toute sa main. La Stryge recula subitement, apeurée.

– Feu mauvais* ? ricana Emma en s'approchant d'elle.

Lilith s'envola alors. Le courant d'air qu'elle produisit éteignit net la flamme dans la main de l'adolescente. Elle poussa un autre juron et, du coin de l'oeil, aperçut son pistolet à dix mètres de là. Elle releva les yeux vers la Stryge, vit que elle aussi regardait son arme, puis, sans crier gare, fonça. Lilith poussa un hurlement strident et fondit également sur le pistolet, ailes déployées.

.

Fée se releva lentement en se tenant les côtes, un peu sonnée par le choc, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Emma et la Stryge face à face, et Jack beaucoup plus derrière elles, allongé à terre. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de s'interroger sur son état qu'elle fit un vol plané et s'écrasa plus loin.

Elle se releva d'un bond, furieuse, et évita rapidement une épée pour faire ensuite face à Perséphone. Toujours en sous-vêtements roses. Mais elle avait l'air beaucoup moins faible, tout d'un coup, avec l'épée sombre à la main, le nez en sang, des plaies sur le visage et les yeux emplis d'une colère difficilement contenue.

- Moi aussi, j'ai fait une erreur, articula-t-elle, et Fée remarqua que, lorsqu'elle parlait, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et gouttait doucement à terre. J'ai cru que nous pourrions vivre côte à côte jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais il paraît que tu n'es pas tout à fait prête, Fifi.

- Prête pour quoi ? demanda Fée en se mettant en garde, flottant agressivement dans les airs.

- Pour rejoindre les Ténèbres, voyons !

La Gardienne des Souvenirs n'attendit pas plus de révélations et attaqua. Mais Perséphone s'y attendait et évita la charge tête baissée de Fée et, au même moment, abattit Clarisse, son épée. Du plat de la lame. Fée ne vit pas le coup venir et s'effondra sur le ventre, le derrière des genoux criant grâce. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Perséphone ne lui avait pas tranché les jambes. Mais pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Ses ailes s'agitèrent d'elles-mêmes et la décollèrent du sol, et elle jeta son poing fermé vers sa sœur. Mais Pers' leva sa lame et la main crispée de Fée l'heurta brutalement. Ses jointures déjà saignantes explosèrent littéralement, et elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et de douleur mêlés. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Fée plaqua sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues roses, et elle s'abattit à genoux contre terre, les ailes incapables de la porter plus longtemps. Elle gémit doucement, ravagée par la souffrance qui l'irradiait entièrement. Le bout de la lame de Perséphone lui piqua alors le cou et elle releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos et débordants de pleurs silencieux.

- Je vais te révéler quelque chose, ma chère Fifi, dit Perséphone, le sang toujours gouttant de sa bouche. Une devinette, ça te dirait ? Je commence : il n'y a qu'un maître qui nous dirige tous. Un maître pervers et sans façons, sans âme et sans traditions. Un maître souvent chiant et muet. Mais un seul. Pour les Ténèbres et les Gardiens, c'est le même. Qui est-ce ?

Fée ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Son esprit était entouré d'un épais brouillard, empêchant les paroles de Perséphone d'atteindre ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements précipités de son cœur, ses gémissements de douleur et –Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête, par l'Homme de la Lune, pitié, arrêtez tout, la douleur, tuez-moi, faites que ça s'arrête, tout, ça s'arrête- le sang battant dans ses veines.

- Tu ne trouves pas ? fit doucement Pers'. Je vais t'aider un peu.

Elle s'accroupit près de sa sœur maintenant recroquevillée sur elle-même et serrant la main contre son cœur, puis elle retira la lame sur sa gorge et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Vous le surnommez Manny.

.

Emma plongea vers son arme et le récupéra avec un cri de victoire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus s'enthousiasmer.

Des serres l'attrapèrent à la taille, creusant dans sa chair tendre, et la décollèrent du sol. Le cri d'Emma se transforma en hurlement de peur. Elle avait toujours autant le vertige.

– Repose-moi par terre, la harpie !

Bien évidemment, la « harpie » en question n'obéit pas et ne fit que s'élever encore plus haut dans les airs.

– Ma maîtresse m'a ordonné de me charger de toi, dit-elle d'une voix aussi morne que celle d'un robot.

– Parce que tu es obligée de lui obéir à présent ?! hurla Emma, désespérée.

Lilith baissa ses yeux jaunes vers le corps de l'adolescente qui agitait vainement ses jambes dans les airs.

– Notre maître m'a dit qu'elle serait ma nouvelle maîtresse. J'obéis au maître. J'obéis à ma maîtresse.

Si Emma avait eu l'usage de ses mains, elle se serait claqué sa paume contre son front. Son pistolet glissait entre ses doigts et elle raffermit sa prise fermement. Pas question de perdre sa seule chance de survie.

L'Esprit de Feu regarda alors vers le bas. Et hoqueta. Elles étaient à présent à plus de cent mètres de hauteur. Une telle chute ne pourrait pas la tuer vu qu'elle était immortelle, mais serait énormément douloureuse.

– Je te souhaite bonne chance, dit alors la Stryge.

– On ne pourrait pas retourner par terre ? supplia Emma, la respiration haletante tellement elle avait peur. Histoire de continuer notre combat, c'était plus cool et Aaaaaaah !

Lilith la lâcha. Emma prit une longue inspiration. Puis hurla de toute la puissance de ses poumons. « La chute promet d'être rude » se dit-elle. Le vent l'obligeait à fermer les yeux mais elle eut le temps de voir le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse, puis ses doigts glissèrent. Elle lâcha son pistolet.

– Non !

En un éclair, elle se retourna et fit de grands gestes des bras pour tenter d'attraper son arme. Le pistolet voltigeait à ses côtés, semblait la narguer tandis qu'il ne restait plus que cinquante mètres avant la collision.

– Va. Te. Faire. Foutre ! martela-t-elle à avec chacun de ses gestes précipités.

Elle l'attrapa. Et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Dix mètres.

Leva le pistolet à sa tempe.

Cinq.

Appuya.

Un.

Disparut.

.

Jack ne voyait plus rien. Sa vision était floue et des papillons noirs et rouges dansaient devant ses yeux. Il essaya de les chasser de la main mais n'y parvint pas. Main trop lourde. Papillons trop forts. Un instant, il se demanda s'il allait mourir. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! » articula-t-il. Mais seul un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche, et il le cracha de bon coeur.

Son coeur, justement.

C'était comme si il n'en avait plus. Déchiré, en miettes. il battait toujours, plus follement que d'habitude, chaque pulsion plus douloureuse que la précédente. Le sable noir remplissait son devoir.

Il sentait le poison, c'était sûr. Il savait qu'il parcourait ses jambes, à présent. Il ferma les yeux. Voir était inutile. De toute façon, il sentait le sable s'attaquer à son menton, ça chatouillait comme des milliers de fourmis enragées, des guêpes affolées le piquant et laissant sa peau déjà endommagée à vif, puis l'assombrir et enfin, mourir. C'était ce qui l'attendait. La mort. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus cracher. Plus voir. Plus rire. Rire une dernière fois... Plus respirer, le sable s'introduisant dans ses narines et dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de vivre.

Vivre. Cela lui manquait horriblement. Les jours où il patinait allégrement sur son lac gelé, se faisait porter par le vent en hurlant de rire, jouait avec Jamie et ses copains paraissaient bien éloignés, à présent. Ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde. D'un autre univers. D'une autre personne, qui se prénommait Jack Frost, Gardien de l'Amusement. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était la réalité. La réalité : il allait crever ici. Personne ne le regrettera. Jamie peut-être, mais ce petit garçon allait grandir et l'oublier, même si Jack survivait. Les Gardiens, peut-être. Fée, la si sensible Fée, allergique aux caries et fanatique de dents de lait. Nord, le Père Noël barbu mais très affectueux. Sab, le petit bonhomme doré et muet qui pouvait l'écouter durant des heures entières sans jamais l'interrompre. Bunny, le kangourou casse-pieds qui lui lancait ses oeufs à la figure lorsque Jack lui jetait un flocon sur le bout de son nez. _Jack Frost is nipping at your nose..._

Emma. La fille de dix-sept ans aussi solitaire que lui, intrépide et casse-cou, possédant également un vocabulaire très riche en jurons. Sa petite soeur. Elle avait vécu trois cent ans sans lui, il avait vécu trois cent ans sans elle. Emma pouvait très bien continuer sa vie d'immortelle sans son frère. N'est-ce pas ?

Puis, de la lumière, rouge et orangée, éclatante de beauté traversa ses paupières. Une déflagration le secoua. Et un cri. Encore un.

« Emma » pensa-t-il.

.

Elle respira longuement et évacua la peur de la chute. L'odeur de pain grillé et de soufre s'estompa rapidement et elle entendit le cri de rage de Lilith, haute dans le ciel. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle s'était matérialisée exactement là où elle voulait. Près de Jack.

Il était bel et bien là, et en piteux état. Son sweat-shirt était toujours posé à côté de lui et elle vit que le poison avait gagné du terrain sur son corps. Sa bouche commencait à noircir, et un affreux sentiment de dégoût s'empara de l'adolescente. Les yeux de son frère étaient mi-clos, et il respirait difficilement.

Emma attrapa la main de Jack et la serra. Il réagit.

- 'mma… ? hoqueta-t-il alors qu'un autre filet de sang trempait son menton.

Elle lui sourit et passa une main tremblante sur sa joue, essuyant la sueur et le sang collant sur le visage de son frère.

- Jack, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Tout va bien aller, je te le jure.

Il donna l'impression de sourire.

- On va trouver une solution, Jack, promit-elle. Tout va redevenir comme avant…

Le voir ainsi était au-delà de ses forces. Et elle se rendit alors compte qu'il allait mourir, là, devant ses yeux. Son beau visage déjà pâle était à présent dénué de toute couleur, ses cheveux blancs étaient trempés de sueur et –Oh, mon dieu- cette hideuse tache noire qui lui recouvrait le corps était insupportable à voir. Elle n'osa pas imaginer ce que ce devait être pour lui.

Sous ses yeux, Jack ferma les paupières et un souffle anormalement tiède s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère, promesse vaine.

**Tu es, tu es, revenu vers moi,**

**Mon grand frère adoré, nous irons au bois.**

**Cueillir des glaces et des mûres !  
**

**Seulement Jack et Emma**

**Je le sais, je le sens, nous irons au bois.**

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Jack. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Il ne bougeait plus. Alors, Emma abaissa sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère et se laissa aller. Pleura.

Pleurer était rare, chez elle. C'était quelque chose qui montrait ta faiblesse. Mais Emma était faible. Emma n'était pas une grande fille. Emma n'était même pas une femme, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Son frère aîné était mort bien trop tôt. Emma était encore une enfant. Emma était faible.

Non, Emma n'était pas faible.

Elle releva la tête du corps de son frère et essuya rageusement ses larmes qui séchèrent aussitôt. Elle se retourna du corps, mais garda l'empreinte du visage rieur de Jack sur ses iris sombres. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier ! Elle allait le venger! Elle-

Elle perdit le contrôle.

* * *

_*Celui/celle qui trouve la référence gagne un cookie ! XD_

_Bien sûr, Emma a dit à Jack "Je t'aime" par amour fraternel ! Ne vous trompez pas U.U M'enfin, moi en tout cas, je dis "Je t'aime" à mon frère...  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le prochain promet d'être chaud (sens propre :D) Allez, see ya around...  
_


	23. Puissance

_Hello ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! On est assez proche de la fin, plus que quelques chapitres... Je ne vous dirai pas combien puisque je ne sais pas moi-même U.U_

_Bref. titre du chapitre : Puissance. Un léger aperçu de ce que le texte va contenir, déjà :)_

_Lucile Q :__ Yep, ça va chauffer les baskets de la mort qui tue ! *okjesors__* Heuuu... Non, je ne veux pas souffrir, merci quand même ^^' Ça ira ! Non, puisque je te dis que non. NOOOOOOooooon_

_Guest__ :__ Hé bien, la voilà ta suite ! :D Merci pour ta review ! ;)_

_Ulfira__ :__ T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas te connecter :) Au moins, je peux te répondre ! Oh la la, bonnes vacances, on dirait ! Ouaip, j'ai un don... J'adore énerver les gens, surtout T.T Allez, à la prochaine et merci pour ta review et pour avoir pris le temps de lire mes chapitres ! :)_

_Sabiinou Valdez DiAngelo__ : Rude ? ^^ __Tu vas bien voir par toi-même ! Oh ! Une sadique ? Bienvenue au club ! *te tend un badge* Ils s'aiment, les frérots, bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment ! Mais de l'amour fraternel, bien évidemment. En fait, je prend exemple sur ma propre fratrie. Je veux dire, les choses que Emma a fait__...__ c'est moi qui les ont faites ! (ouh la, je ne sais pas si c'est correct niveau conjugaison...) Encore merci pour suivre et reviewter ! :D_

_The-Zia :__ Ben je l'ai tué. U.U *__fuis rapidement avant que tu ne me coure après* Hé oui, j'adore le sang ! Enfin, pas dans la vie réelle... Et YEP ! La fin approche à grands pas, comme tu le dis :)_

_Allez, je ne sais plus quoi dire à part : Enjoy ! :D_

**_PS_**_ :__ Ah, j'allais oublier. Si JE dis que Jack est vachement bien foutu, c'est moi qui le dis, pas Emma ni Fée ni Bunny ni Pers' ou je ne sais qui. Vous allez comprendre à certains moments ;) Donc, quand il n'y a pas de guillemets reflétant les pensées des personnages, c'est juste narratif (et c'est surtout moi qui délire XD)._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Puissance**

Flammes.

Chaleur.

Flammes et chaleur.

**Elle perdit le contrôle.**

Tourbillons.

Et cendres.

Pouvoir.

Puissance.

Ainsi que danger.

**Elle perdit le contrôle.**

Emma s'éloigna de Jack, ignorant les crépitements embrasant sa chevelure, et l'odeur de cendre qui flottait autour d'elle. Elle leva son pistolet à deux mains, visant le ciel à l'aveuglette. L'odeur s'intensifia.

**Elle perdit le contrôle.**

Emma prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, puis s'évaporer dans les airs. Elle pensait à Jack.

**Elle perdit le contrôle.**

Emma hurla. Et appuya sur la détente.

**Elle perdit le contrôle.**

Aussitôt, le feu jaillit de son corps par tous les pores de sa peau, enflammant immédiatement le sol, asséchant l'air, repoussant Lilith qui était pourtant haut au-dessus d'elle. Le feu monta en flèche sous l'ordre inarticulé d'Emma.

La Stryge n'eut aucune chance.

Les flammes la dévorèrent vivante et volante. La chaleur était tellement élevée que Lilith n'eut presque pas le temps de hurler de douleur et l'aide de Perséphone que le feu lui déchirait les cordes vocales, liquéfiait sa peau et ses plumes. Aucun squelette ne tomba. Seules des cendres heurtèrent doucement le sol carbonisé.

Mais Emma ne s'arrêta pas à cette action. Elle dirigea toute sa puissance et toute sa fureur vers sa cible première : Perséphone.

**Elle perdit totalement le contrôle.**

Le tourbillon de feu heurta brutalement la Gardienne de la Violence, et la projeta des mètres plus loin. Il frôla Fée qui était allongée par terre, tenant dans sa main indemne son poignet sanglant, et roussit ses plumes colorées.

Le feu martela Perséphone comme un marteau-pilon, coup par coup, décharge par décharge. On ne pouvait plus voir la femme derrière les flammes.

Puis soudain, un tintement. Comme le bruit d'un verre brisé. Le feu d'Emma se volatilisa brusquement et l'adolescente vacilla, tentant de reprendre son équilibre sur le sol craquelé.

.

Étendu dans les herbes, il avait vu à travers ses paupières des taches immensément colorées, et il avait senti malgré sa peau empoisonnée l'extrême chaleur.

Il en parvenait déjà plus à bouger. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus penser. Puis, son coeur froid cesserait de battre pour la deuxième fois.

Mais il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Plus jamais.

Puis, un tintement dans ce monde désolé.

.

Fée se traîna pour éviter la colonne de chaleur qui assaillait sa soeur à quelques mètres de son nez. Elle tentait d'oublier l'affreuse douleur qui lui ravageait la main, puis elle regarda le – ou plutôt, la – responsable de cette puissance.

Emma.

L'adolescente de trois cent ans se tenait debout, les yeux mi-clos et les bras levés vers le ciel. Sa bouche était ouverte en un long cri, de rage et de profond désespoir, et le feu jaillissait de son corps et de son pistolet tout entiers. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur sa tête, crépitants, étincelants de reflets roux, elle était belle. Belle et dangereuse.

Cela rappela étrangement un souvenir à Fée.

_Jack, seul dans le ciel, foncant vers les milliers de cauchemars qui lui barraient la route. Un temps. Puis il fut enseveli. Et alors, un miracle. Un gigantesque flot de pure lueur bleutée glaca les bêtes, émanant du corps entier de l'adolescent qui semblait hors de lui, les yeux mi-clos et hurlant vers Pitch Black._

.

Le sol bougeait. Il tremblait, hochant de-çi et de-là, montait vers le ciel et descendait au niveau des mers. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Emma tomba à genoux. Non. Ce n'était pas le sol qui tournait sans relâche, mais sa tête qui dodelinait sur ses épaules.

Fatigue.

Elle leva les yeux vers Perséphone. De la fumée s'élevait de son corps. Elle espéra qu'elle était morte. Mais qui aurait bien pu survivre à un incendie pareil ? _Une Légende_, lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, agacée.

Une ressentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. _C'est le colibri géant, j'imagine_, pensa Emma. Son regard tomba sur une silhouette se remettant debout, tremblante, à quelques pas du corps grillé de Perséphone. C'était une femme aux plumes étrangement **légèrement** roussies. Du sang gouttait de sa main, et elle regarda de ses magnifiques yeux violets arrondies de surprise, mais aussi d'espoir, la personne qui se tenait à côté d'Emma. L'adolescente se demanda enfin qui pouvait être à côté d'elle, si ce n'était pas Fée. Lilith, peut-être ? Non, elle était morte, l'Esprit de Feu l'avait vue griller comme un marron.

Emma tourna enfin le cou vers la personne à côté d'elle.

- Salut, petite soeur, fit une voix grave mais souriante.

Emma resta interdite pendant quelques secondes, puis une larme, unique et immédiatement condensante, coula sur sa joue. Elle se releva d'un bond et sauta sur le gringalet aux cheveux blancs.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. PETITE ! martela-t-elle en même temps qu'elle donnait des coups de poing dans le ventre de Jack.

Le Gardien de l'Amusement se protégea tout en gloussant et attrapa les poignets de sa soeur pour l'empêcher de le toucher.

- Tu es plus petite que moi en tout cas, répondit-il, un brin moqueur. **Petite** soeur...

Emma ne répliqua pas et laissa un sanglot étouffé franchir ses lèvres. Contre toute attente, elle se blottit contre son frère sans remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis son vêtement. Du coup, elle se retrouva le nez enfoncé dans les super bien dessinées tablettes de cho- Rrrhhhmmm, les magnifiques pecto-... OK, le torse fin de Jack.

- Heu, tu permets que je remette mon sweat, dit mollement l'Esprit de Glace, après on pourra se câliner comme on voudra.

- Nooon, c'est très bien comme ça, répondit Emma. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, tu sais. Tu ne recommenceras plus, promis ?

Jack la regarda, incrédule, puis un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches émergea. Il retrouvait sa petite soeur d'autrefois. Celle qui avait dix ans, rigolait de tout et s'en fichait cordialement de la pudeur.

- Promis, dit-il en l'enlacant.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des secondes qui leur semblèrent l'éternité. Ils avaient tant à rattraper. Tant de choses à se raconter.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre câlin, je l'espère, entre frangins, fit une voix féminine.

Emma se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jack qui se retourna également vers la voix.

- Mmhh, ne remets pas ton vêtement, joli garçon, roucoula Perséphone d'une voix charmeuse.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de l'Esprit, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Emma, elle, écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement menaçant, les yeux lancant des éclairs.

Oui, c'était bien Perséphone qui se tenait droite devant eux. Sa peau était grillée par endroits, des lambeaux de chair manquaient à l'appel et une fumée douceâtre s'élevait de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient noirs suie aux mèches blondes, son épiderme était cendré. Elle aurait très bien pu être nue qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer si elle était vêtue ou pas. Elle maintenait Fée par le cou et par sa main blessée. Le blonde tordait le poignet de sa soeur qui produit un son de douleur étouffé. Une épée se tenait à côté d'elles. Brisée. C'était sûrement la lame qui avait produit ce tintement.

- Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de nous coller aux basques ?! s'énerva Emma, tremblante de fureur.

- Relâche Fée ! ordonna Jack.

- On va passer quelques vacances toutes les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Fifi ? murmura la Gardienne de la Violence. Hein ? T'en dis quoi, p'tite salope ?

- J-jamais... produisit Fée, manquant d'air.

- Oh que si, répondit Perséphone en tordant de plus en plus le poignet de sa soeur, la faisant gémir.

- Ça y est, fit soudain Emma. J'en ai marre.

Elle fit soudain un pas vers Pers' et lui tira quelques balles de feu. En un mouvement fluide, la blonde placa Fée devant les projectiles. Jack amorça un pas en avant.

- Fée ! cria-t-il, horrifié.

La Gardienne des Souvenirs hurla lorsque les balles l'atteignirent en plein ventre. Ses belles plumes irisées tombèrent sur le sol, carbonisées, et le feu lui rongea le corps.

- Ouille, ça doit faire mal, commenta Perséphone, sans pitié.

Elle maintint sa soeur contre elle alors que Fée se débattait comme une démone, prise par la douleur. Un craquement sec retentit et elle hurla de plus belle, poignet cassé.

- Oh putain, murmura Emma, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Je suis désolée...

- Tu ne fais rien que tout gâcher, continua Perséphone, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Tout comme Frisotte. Vous formez une belle paire, vous deux. Le frère et la soeur, unis par leur don maudit et par leur surplus de connerie !

- Qui tu traites de cons, la veuve noire ? fit soudain une voix à l'accent Australien bien marqué.

- Bunny ! s'exclama Jack en tournant la tête.

- Salut, mec, répondit le Lapin de Pâques alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver se précipitait vers lui. T'as l'air en meilleur forme qu'avant. Et t'as besoin d'un tee-shirt, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Plus personne ne s'intéresse à moi... se désola Perséphone.

- Bah va crever, alors, répliqua Emma.

La blonde fit soudain valdinguer Fée sur le côté, qui tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, gémissant toujours, des bleus autour du cou et la main en sang. Bunny fut aussitôt à ses côtés, et il la souleva dans ses bras puissants.

- Répète ça, ma jolie, attaqua Perséphone en s'avancant vers la jeune fille qui ne recula pas d'un poil.

- Va. Cre. Ver, articula Emma en lui jetant brutalement un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui souleva un nuage de cendre.

Démunie d'arme, Perséphone ne vit rien venir et s'écrasa sur les fesses. La situation était en vérité assez comique, avec la tête éberluée de la Gardienne de la Violence et celle, blanche, de Jack qui se mettait le poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser trop fort.

- Saperlipopoff, jura une autre voix à l'accent russe démesuré, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Fée ?

- Nord ! s'écria Jack en remarquant le grand Père Noël qui, ne perdant pas le nord, sortit ses sabres.

Une petite silhouette dorée bondissante apparut derrière le russe, l'air grave. Quand il vit Jack et Emma, un sourire illumina son visage. Il tenait dans sa main potelée un sweat-shirt bleu. L'adolescent l'attrapa et, dès qu'il l'eut mis, le vêtement se recouvrit de givre.

- Et Sab ! fit Jack, heureux. Vous êtes tous là, les copains !

- Oh, que c'est mignon, les Gardiens sont réunis... ricana Perséphone qui était toujours par terre dans sa crasse.

- Va te faire... répondit Emma d'une voix lasse.

- Tiens, t'es toujours vivante, la veuve ? s'exclama Bunny en la foudroyant de ses iris printemps.

- Malheureusement, dit l'Esprit de Feu en se frottant les tempes, apparemment fatiguée.

- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? demanda Jack, intrigué.

Sab fit apparaître quelques images au-dessus de sa tête que l'Esprit eu du mal à déchiffrer.

- Heuu, ça m'avance pas trop, là.

Le Marchand de Sable souffla silencieusement et arrêta le carnage.

- C'était facile ! reprit Nord. Lorsque un Esprit laisse libre cours à son pouvoir, tout les autres Esprits le remarque ! Il nous a juste fallu emprunter les terriers de Bunny...

- Le traîneau est bien trop lent, fit le Lapin avec un sourire tout en donnant de douces tapes sur les joues de Fée. Et ça donne la gerbe.

- ...et arriver ici.

- Hé, c'est cool ! fit Emma. Je me demande comment sont les trous de lapins...

- Les gars, réagit Jack, c'est l'heure des présentations. Donc, voici Em-

- ...ma, reprit l'adolescente en agitant la main, Gardienne du Renouveau et du Feu, trois cent ans et des bananes, et désormais soeur officielle de Jack Frost ici présent, Gardien du Fun et de la Glace.

Les réactions de chacun furent diverses. Sab eut un petit sursaut étonné et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise, Nord contempla Emma, sonné, en ouvrant des yeux bleus ronds comme des boules de Noël, et la mâchoire de Bunny faillit se déboîter et il manqua de laisser tomber Fée par terre. La Gardienne des Souvenirs ne parut pas très interloquée, mais bon, elle était un peu dans les vapes, on ne pouvait donc pas la blâmer.

- C'est une blague ? fit Bunny, méfiant.

- Pour une fois, non, mon lapin, répondit Jack. Même si j'adore faire des blagues, c'en est pas une.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas trop... dit Nord en les observant tout deux attentivement.

- Tu nous aurais vus quand on était mortels, gloussa Emma en donnant un léger coup de coude à son frère qui rit également. On était bruns aux yeux marrons.

- Mec, je crois qu'ils disent la vérité, fit Bunny. Ils ont le même sens de l'humour que mes oeufs en chocolat. Et le même cerveau.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer tandis que Jack levait les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais elle fut coupée net.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'une jeune femme en soutif se promène devant votre nez tandis que vous papotez tranquillement ? Non ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Perséphone qui avait l'air passablement irritée. Elle était toujours au sol, mais assise en tailleur et s'était débarrassé de la cendre sur son corps sur deux parties : autour de ses yeux (ce qui faisait un peu panda) et de son nombril, pour une inexplicable raison.

- Un peu d'attention, que diable ! se rebella-t-elle encore.

- Ouais, va en enfer, répliqua Bunny en se retournant vers Jack. On t'a ramené un truc, mec. Camarade ?

- Ah oui... fit Nord.

Il farfouilla quelques instants dans son manteau puis finit par dénicher une longue branche recourbée en son bout...

- Mon bâton ! s'exclama Jack, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'attrapa alors que Nord le lui tendait en souriant, lui-aussi, et le fit habilement voler entre ses doigts. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer « merci, merci, les gars, franchement, merci » et, sans prévenir, sauta au cou de Nord qui ne s'y attendait pas. Emma gloussa, ravie de voir son frère tout sourire, puis Nord colla deux gros baisers en retour sur les joues de Jack et le reposa à terre. L'adolescent lui murmura encore un « merci » puis se tourna vers Sab qui lui ouvrit grand les bras.

Jack souleva de terre le petit bonhomme qui, joyeux, se mit à lancer des feux d'artifice dorés dans le ciel, illuminant l'obscurité du soir qui s'installait. L'adolescent se tourna alors vers Bunny.

Le Lapin le regardait avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il avait lâché Fée qui se remettait lentement. Elle ne gémissait plus et la douleur paraissait s'être amoindrie. Ses pouvoirs de Gardienne la guérissaient, et elle se relevait déjà, le teint légèrement pâle et les plumes roussies. Le trou dans son ventre avait pratiquement disparu, le sang ne coulait plus, les os de son poignet s'étaient replacés. Mis à part ses traits un peu crispés, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était normale.

- Allez, Jacky, viens-là, dit soudain le Lapin.

Jack se précipita dans les bras poilus de Bunny.

Emma resta en retrait, admirative de ces échanges amicaux et même familiaux des Gardiens. Cela lui manquait tellement, une vraie famille... Puis un lasso doré lui attrapa la main et la balança vers Bunny et Jack. Sab, un sourire sur ses lèvres d'or, l'avait aidée.

Elle tomba carrément sur le Lapin qui, d'abord surpris, se mit à la regarder d'un oeil noir. Elle lui murmura une vague excuse, avec une moue gênée, et se tourna vers Fée qui, elle, la serra comme une mère dans ses bras. Complètement sous le choc, Emma se laissa faire et parvint même à sourire.

Un vrai sourire. Du bonheur simple, merveilleux, magique, pur.

Puissant.

* * *

_Yep, chapitre fini ! Bon, l'histoire n'est pas terminée, pas encore. Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain chapiiiiiiiiiitre ! À moins qu'il ne soit plutôt court... Mouais, je vais voir *me parle à moi-même toute seule*_

_Allez, à la prochaine, amigos ! :D_


	24. Point de vue

_Salut les cocos ! Suis en retard, moi... Et j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. Alors, je commence : ce chapitre est très très très court, une page d'Open Office. Pas de manque d'inspiration, non, juste un manque de temps. Veuillez me pardonner..._

_Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances, pendant deux semaines. Donc, fanfiction en pause. Ça devait bien arriver, de toute manière. Je suis encore désolée, mais bon... *se retient... échoue* JE VAIS ME DORER À LA PLAYA, YOUHOUUUUU ! ... rhhmmm, oui, je suis bel et bien désolée :)_

_Lucile Q : Tu sauras ça plus tard, no inquiétude :)  
_

_Ulfira : Je t'ai déjà PMer ? Je ne sais plus. Bon, je vais répondre là tout de même. Attends... Tu as nommé ton portable ? *explose de rire* OK, le mien s'appelle... heu... s'appelle... Merida ! Non, Rapunzel... bon, je verrais ça plus tard U.U Allez, encore merci de ta review ! ;)_

_The-Zia : Yep, moi aussi je me suis marrée toute seule en écrivant tout ça XD Suis folle, moi -nan sans blague-. Ah, tu as remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant ! :D Mais je ne te répondrais pas... ! Yep, suis méchante..._

_Bonne lecture, même si elle sera courte ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Point de vue**

Perséphone adorait peindre. Des fresques burlesques, incongrues, amusantes. Enfin, ça, c'était quand elle se sentait désespérée. Mais, la plupart du temps, elle dessinait des scènes en noir et blanc. En rouge aussi. Rouge sang. C'était joli quand même, cette couleur, dégoulinante, en flaques ou parfois tachantes. Souvent tachante. Elle peignait des scènes de combats, de vols, de viols, mais également de la violence morale, comme des personne suicidaires et plus que démoralisées.

Elle en était fanatique autant que sa sœur était addict de dents.

Mais, cette fois, elle avait fait une exception. Elle avait dessiné sur son propre corps. En noir et en blanc, bien évidemment. Avec un peu de rouge au coin des lèvres aussi, sauf que le rouge était du vrai sang. Elle avait eu envie de se faire des yeux au beurre blanc, juste pour voir. Puis, en regardant le reste de son corps caché son l'immense couche de cendre et de peau grillée, elle avait vu son nombril, creux rond, joliment fait, pas très profond et discret. Alors, elle s'était dit « Pourquoi pas y tracer le contour ? » et elle l'avait fait.

C'était pas mal, en vérité. Maintenant, elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien rajouter de la couleur (oui oui, le blanc pour elle, c'est une couleur comme une autre), mais elle avait senti l'attention des Gardiens se détacher d'elle.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'une femme en soutif se promène devant votre nez tandis que vous papotez paisiblement ? cracha-t-elle en même temps qu'un filet de salive gluante, complètement dégoûtée du comportement outrageant des Gardiens à son égard. Un peu d'attention, que diable !

Alors, ce stupide lapin géant l'avait superbement ignorée et ils avaient continué à tchatcher. Comme si elle n'était pas là. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Invisible.

Une énorme vague de rage s'empara d'elle. Fébrilement, elle chercha son épée. La vit. Brisée en deux moitiés bien nettes, irréparable. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot meurtri.

Son châle, et maintenant, son épée. Que ou qui sera la prochaine victime ?

Elle se releva lentement, tremblante de rage. Comment ces stupides Gardiens pouvaient-ils oser leur tourner le dos et rire, s'esclaffer, pleurer de joie, s'enthousiasmer ? Ils ne ressentaient donc pas sa présence, derrière leur dos, celle de la pauvre et folle Perséphone en quête de sauvagerie ? Non ? Si ? Jamais ?

Elle n'avait encore jamais montré ses pouvoirs en pleine puissance. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait utilisé que son corps pour battre, frapper, blesser et tuer. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Frapper était bien, certes, mais la violence ne se résumait pas à ça.

Lentement, elle se leva, la cendre tombant par poignées au sol noirci. Elle pointa ses bras vers les Gardiens, ferma les yeux, respira longuement et... manqua s'étouffer à cause de la poussière. Elle murmura un juron entre deux toussotements étranglés. Puis, elle décida que c'était assez.

C'est vrai, quoi, elle se battait pour satisfaire les ordres vachement étranges de cet Homme Lunaire, elle avait capturé Fifi pour la protéger de l'influence néfaste des Gardiens, elle avait empoisonné Jack Frost et son imbécile de sœur Emma Ash, puis son châle avait été découpé en miettes à cause de Fifi -cette p'tite salope, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'amener ici-, Jack Frost avait succombé au sable et son épée avait été brisée à cause de cette crétine d'ado qui se croyait supérieure ! Et Frisotte avait ressuscité -nan mais qu'est-ce que Pers' était bête, elle aurait dû prévoir que, si son épée cassait, l'incantation se briserait ! Elle s'infligea une violente claque mentale-, et les Gardiens avaient débarqués, le Pays de la Folie c'était transformé au Pays des Bisounours. Bon, OK, des Bisounours kangourous, russes, aux cheveux blancs, humains, tout jaunes et à moitié oiseaux pour certains. Mais quand même !

Perséphone les avait sous-estimés. Elle avait eu tort.

- L'entracte est terminé, je pense, murmura-t-elle, un sourire fou lui tordant la bouche. Assez de préliminaires. À présent, j'entre dans la danse. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut oublier. Ensuite, je me repose : le repas peut commencer. *****

* * *

_***** Celui qui trouve d'où vient ces phrases est superfort(e) !_

_Encore merci de votre fidélité et je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! :)_


	25. Ondes

_Hey, I'm back ! Attendez... J'avais dit deux semaines de vacances ? U.U Je me suis trompée, alors, c'était trois... Bref, je suis de retour avec un new chapitre. Et je commence par dire qu'il est long, que le suivant aussi et que l'épilogue également (oui, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres en comptant celui-là, je vous ai prévenu(e)s)._

_Donc... qu'ai-je à dire ? Ah, j'ai des coups de soleil dans le dos et je suis heureuse de retrouver mon pays malgré la pluie et le temps de chien, mais vous vous fichez totalement de ma vie donc je vais répondre aux anons et à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas encore pu envoyer de review._

_The-Zia__ :__ Là, je te préviens ! XD Mais avec quelques semaines de retard... Allez, la guerre se finit bientôt (non, je ne spoile pas T.T)_

_Lucile Q__ :__ Ouais, L'EMPIRE CONTRE ATTAQUE ! Mince, gourée de film et de slogan... T.T Anyway, reviiiiiiens !_

_CHOD17__ :__Hey, salut ! :D Ah ah, j'suis trop forte X) J'adore faire pleurer les gens MOUAHAHAHAAH ok, je prends mes pilules. __Hé, j'aime bien tuer les gens, moi... *boude* C'est bon, c'est bon je publie, pas taper ! :O Et au passage, merci d'avoir accepté ! Le moment où ta perso sera impliquée viendra dans le chapitre suivant, même s'il y a déjà une petite trace ;)_

_**Disclaimer**** (oui je le fait pour une fois :D) :** Les Cinq Légendes/Le Réveil des Gardiens/Rise of the Guardians et les persos pas OC belongs to Dreamworks (pourquoi... ?), l'histoire est à moi, les OC aussi, et les pouvoirs spéciaux de Perséphone belongs to CHOD17 (merci encore CHOD !)._

_Pfff allez, je suis fatiguée, moi. Pendant que vous lisez je vais me taper un petit somme. Hi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Ondes**

Emma remarqua soudain que Fée était plus petite qu'elle. C'était assez amusant, en vérité, voir cette mi-humaine mi-colibri l'étreindre comme son enfant alors qu'elle faisait bien deux têtes de moins que l'adolescente. Ses plumes jaune vif, vert et bleu manquèrent de la faire éternuer, et elle se retint, ne possédant aucune envie de transformer la Fée des Dents en mouchoir gluant. Elle passa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fée qui lui tapotait le dos avec plus ou moins de force et sanglotait et riait en même temps. Cette position lui permettait de voir mieux le monde qui l'entourait.

Nord se tenait juste à côté de Jack et lui tapait le dos en riant de sa grosse voix bourrue (sans s'apercevoir que le jeune homme manquait de se fracasser tête la première au sol à chacun de ses coups que le russe voulait amicaux), Bunny avait relâché l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs et lui disait « Allez, p'tit glaçon, on va rentrer à la maison et tu vas nous expliquer ton histoire parce que c'est toujours vachement flou, là », et Sab flottait tranquillement à côté des trois compères, l'air quelque peu assoupi. Puis, de l'autre côté du champ de vision d'Emma, il y avait Perséphone, noire des pieds à la tête excepté le contour de ses yeux et son nombril –pourquoi, mystère.

Perséphone. Elle avait complètement oublié Perséphone. La Gardienne de la Violence se tenait debout et avait les traits crispés comme par un accès de fureur. Elle sembler murmurer quelque chose à voix basse, et l'adolescente put discerner des mots tels que "entracte", "assez", "entre dans la danse" et "repas". Emma repoussa alors Fée qui en fut très surprise, se décala d'un pas et s'approcha de la blonde-plus-si-blonde-que-ça-puisque-elle-était-co uverte-de-cendre.

- Je te déteste ! murmura sèchement Perséphone d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- C'est partagé, riposta Emma d'un ton parfaitement serein.

- Je vais te détruire !

- Ouh mon dieu, que j'ai peur, ironisa l'Esprit, je tremble des pieds à la tête. Non, sérieux, Pers', pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

- Ce que je vous veux ?! explosa-t-elle. J'ai été vaincue par une bande de gamins arthritiques !

- Eh, on est pas arthr-

- Évidemment que je suis furieuse, petite idiote, bien évidemment ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'améliorer.

- Emma, recule, ordonna soudain Fée.

- Tais-toi, Fifi, dit Perséphone. Économise ta salive de si magnifique petite fée pour lécher les bottes de tes compères, je t'en prie.

- Emma, va-t-en, réagit une autre voix, plus grave.

L'adolescente l'identifia en tant que celle de son frère. Elle regarda Perséphone une dernière fois, le regard empli de pitié, et recula enfin.

- Oui, va-t-en, petit bébé, dit la Gardienne de la Violence avec un sourire en coin. Cours, cours loin d'ici. Il court, il court, le furet, le furet du bois joli…

- Tais-toi, ordonna soudain Jack, ses phalanges crispées alors qu'il serrait son bâton entre ses mains.

- Oups ! J'avais oublié. Le furet du bois, mesdames. En parlant de dames… il me semble que ce n'est pas très équivalent, toute cette histoire. Une dame contre… un, deux, trois, quatre hommes, si l'on compte le pré-ado aux cheveux de vieillard, la peluche mignonne et ses boomerangs, le guerrier cosaque épris de jouets d'enfants et d'un petit bonhomme tout jaune aux épis dressés, plus deux femmes, là encore si l'on compte une traître à sa race de fée minable, et une petite fille à l'âge mental de deux ans. Et demi.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous traiter, la veuve noire ? riposta Bunny qui était, tout le monde le savait, assez soupe au lait.

- Bunny ! le calma Fée.

- Non, pas du tout, dit Perséphone, son sourire s'élargissant. C'est juste que ce combat ne me semble pas très équitable, c'est tout.

- S'il y a combat, dit Nord, nous nous battrons quel que soit notre nombre et quel que soit celui de tes forces !

- Même si vous mourrez ?

- Personne ne mourra, pauvre tache ! s'exclama Bunny en sortant un boomerang.

- Mmhhh… ne soit pas si sûr, mon mignon pelucheux.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

- Bunny ! répéta Fée en le saisissant par le bras pour le calmer.

- Si quelqu'un mourra, ce sera toi, Perséphone, fit Jack en empoignant plus fort son bâton.

La blonde-pas-si-blonde-que-ça éclata soudain de rire, la tête tendue vers le ciel et ne se calma pas de sitôt. Jack haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, d'habitude je dis des choses plus amusantes et personne ne rigole, mais là, j'ai dit qu'elle allait mourir et elle se marre toute seule. Quelqu'un a une explication ?

- En même temps, Frosty, fit Bunny, tes blagues ne sont jamais très amusantes, si tu veux mon avis.

- « doigt sur les lèvres en signe de 'je quémande le silence'»

- Hé, bien sûr que si, mes blagues sont amusantes !

- Ben non.

- Moi je te dis que oui !

- Non.

- Si, queue de coton !

- Les garçons, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer !

- C'est le kangourou déjanté qui a commencé !

- Frost…

- Présent !

- Au coin.

- Je suis d'accord avec Fée, taisez-vous un peu et on pourra exiger des explications à Perséphone.

- Elle ne nous en passera jamais, des explications…

- Lapin Malin, t'en sais rien.

- Ben si, justement, je sais.

- Non, puisque je te dis que tu ne sais rien !

- Frost, pour une fois, tais-toi.

- « signe de paix »

- Hé, mais c'était Emma !

- J'ai rien dit, moi ! Et depuis quand j'ai la même voix que Jack, hein ?!

- Emma, ne te mêle pas à leur conversation, cela ne fait que les encourager.

- J'vais m'gêner, tiens…

- « fumée dorée qui sort des oreilles »

- Emma, les garçons, stop !

- Attention, vous êtes sur la liste des enfants pas sages !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux m'en f-

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FAIRE COMME SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ?!

Les six arrêtèrent brutalement de se disputer et se tournèrent vers Perséphone qui se tenait raide comme un as de pique, les poings serrés, tremblante. De la haine pure semblait émaner de son corps, presque palpable. Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche. Et chanta.

- Un deux TRois nous irons au bois, quatre cinq Six CUEillir des cerises, sept huit NEUF dans mon PAnier neuF, dix onze douZE ELLES SERONT TOUTES ROUGES !

Elle hurlait, à présent. Mais elle ne faisait pas que hurler à la mort. Une sorte de halo rougeâtre émanait de son être, tandis qu'un liquide sombre sortait de sa bouche. Du sang. En même temps, vu la violence du son, peut-être qu'elle s'était cassé les cordes vocales, qui sait ? Elle leva alors les bras vers le ciel, puis les abaissa brutalement sans que son cri ne perdit de son intensité.

Une violente bourrasque ébouriffa les Gardiens et Emma. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une bourrasque. Des sortes d'ondes s'échappaient du corps de Perséphone et se dirigèrent, d'abord lentement, puis comme des fusées, vers les Gardiens et Emma. Bunny, qui se trouvait à l'extrémité du groupe, fit un bond sur le côté, et heurta Jack à côté de lui (mais pourquoi Jack s'était donc mis à côté du Lapin alors qu'il savait qu'ils allaient s'embrouiller ?) qui tomba sur Sab, qui vacilla sur Emma qui se croûta sur Nord qui soutint le groupe et épargna Fée qui amorça elle-aussi un mouvement de recul pour éviter une onde.

- Nan mais elle est cinglée ! s'écria Bunny en se frottant la mâchoire.

- Attends, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?! cracha Emma en même temps d'un nuage de poussière.

- Là, c'est sérieux ! fit Nord en se frottant la bedaine.

Tous se remirent d'aplomb alors que Fée aidait Emma à se relever : la pauvre adolescente avait été écrasée par les poids de Sab (qui n'était pas très lourd), de Jack (ça allait encore) et de Bunny (un lapin de deux mètres pèse son poids, tout de même !).

Tranquillement, Perséphone donner l'ordre à ses « forces » de se replier, et s'assit par terre en se salissant un peu plus. Tous virent alors leur ennemi continuer sa comptine enfantine mais meurtrière.

- Un deux trois, nous irons au bois. Quatre cinq six, cueillir des cerises. Sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf. Dix onze douze, elles seront toutes rouges !

- Tous à Toulouse ? termina Jack.

Bunny lui administra illico une claque sur la tête : depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça… Il n'eut pas plus le temps de répliquer à l'ânerie de l'Esprit de l'Amusement qu'une onde très discrète se faufila vers lui et le toucha. Il se plia brutalement en deux en étouffant un cri. Tous se regroupèrent autour de lui, soucieux, inquiets, et Bunny tomba dans les bras de Fée qui essayait de lui donner des tapes dans le dos en ouvrant des yeux affolés. Le Lapin était agité de spasmes incontrôlables, et des grognements de douleur s'échappaient de son museau. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, les oreilles repliées, mais tous pouvaient voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues grises. Bunny ne pleurait jamais.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Nord en triturant ses sabres d'un geste nerveux. Bunny ne va pas bien…

- Oui, mais quoi ?! cria Fée, les ailes battant à une vitesse alarmante.

Ses yeux violets se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'elle regardait sans pouvoir rien faire son ami souffrir. Car, c'était sûr, Bunny souffrait. C'était comme si toute sa peau c'était brutalement retrouvée déchiquetée, ses membres écartelés, ses os brisés, ses yeux arrachés, son âme envolée. La douleur était trop grande, il allait finir par y passer. Il n'y tint plus. Il hurla.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de regarder un proche souffrir et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Les autres Gardiens et Emma étaient en état de choc. Jack sentit des gouttes de givre perler au coin de ses paupières mais elles gelèrent instantanément. Nord perdit la tête et donna un brutal coup de sabre dans le sol comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Sab lui-même laissa tomber ses rêves et perdit espoir. Emma ferma les paupières et se retrancha derrière un mur épais la protégeant du monde extérieur. Elle le faisait toujours lorsque la situation la dépassait. Parfois, ignorer ses soucis et le danger était bien. Mais quelquefois, mieux valait s'abstenir.

Bunny continuait de hurler. Et encore. Il n'était pas blessé, non. Tout n'était que mental. Mais il hurlait. Et tout le monde hurlait avec lui.

Fée se tourna et se retourna sur elle-même, ses ailes ratèrent un battement, elle manqua de tomber mais se raccrocha à la dernière seconde, elle virevolta, supplia, pleura, cria, pleura, cria, pleura, tomba, pleura, cria, vit. Perséphone.

- Un deux trois, nous irons au bois. Quatre cinq six, cueillir des cerises. Sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf. Dix onze douze, elles seront toutes rouges.

Fée cria de nouveau. Mais pas de douleur. De haine.

- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

D'un vigoureux battement d'aile, elle fut sur sa soe- sur son ennemie. La Gardienne de la Mémoire la plaqua au sol mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer que Perséphone la giflait, laissant une marque rouge sur la joue de Fée. L'attention de la blonde se détacha du Lapin.

Derrière elle, les hurlements de Bunny s'estompèrent, portés par le vent.

- Reste en dehors de tout ça, Fifi ! lui hurla Perséphone en la repoussant.

- Tu as voulu tuer BUNNY !

La blonde gifla de nouveau Fée qui amortit plus ou moins le choc, et elle contre-attaqua en balançant son coude dans le ventre de Pers'. Le coude arriva bien à son but. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui fit mal. Les plumes. Un coup de plumes, c'est douloureux, lorsqu'on y pense. Surtout quand les plumes en question sont hérissées et affutées plus que jamais. La lame/plume pénétra dans la peau nue mais couverte de suie de Perséphone, la faisant gémir. La blonde parvint à lever un pied et à taper Fée à la poitrine la créature mi-humaine tomba en arrière mais se releva d'un bond en même temps que Pers'. Les deux opposantes se jaugèrent d'un regard.

- Tu. As. Voulu. Le. Tuer ! grimaça Fée en pleurant à moitié.

- C'est mon travail, petite idiote !

- Ton travail ?!

Fée rit d'un rire sans joie.

- Ton travail est de faire souffrir les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrachent eux-mêmes la vie de leur corps ?! Reluisant.

- Et le tien est de montrer à des petites filles et des petits garçons combien la vie est belle et vaut la peine d'être vécue. Mais la vie est courte, chère sœur, tu devrais déjà t'en être rendue compte. Tous ces enfants qui meurent en bas âge de maladies diverses, t'en préoccupe-tu de ceux-là ?

- Mon travail est de récolter les dents de laits des enfants ! siffla Fée.

- Et de les remplacer par une pièce, bravo, tu veux un cookie ?

Fée se rendit alors compte que ses amis étaient justes derrière elle, et, ne faisant fi de Perséphone, elle se retourna et chercha des yeux, affolée, Bunny. Elle le trouva presque instantanément, qui se faisait aider par Jack et Nord. Il boitait légèrement et ses oreilles étaient basses, des larmes maculaient toujours sa fourrure autrefois si soyeuse. La Fée des Dents se précipita vers le Lapin et l'enlaça en pleurant de joie. D'abord surpris, le Lapin serra contre lui la Fée désespérée.

- Je suis vivant, Fée, ça va, coassa Bunny d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu as failli mourir, Bunny, répliqua-t-elle en se mouchant à moitié dans la fourrure épaisse, t'en rends-tu seulement compte ?

- Je me rends compte que la veuve noire va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle t'a frappée, et je peux te dire que la marque de mes boomerangs va lui cuire la peau !

Pour toute réponse, Fée colla un léger baiser sur la joue poilue du Lapin, remarqua son air abasourdi et lui sourit avec tendresse, puis se recula et fit face à sa sœur - non, à Perséphone.

Elle s'était de nouveau assise les jambes croisées, et les regardait avec un mélange contraire de satisfaction et de contrariété.

- Pourquoi as-tu agressé Bunny ? demanda Nord avec aplomb qui s'était rapidement remis en voyant son ami debout.

- Il me l'a dit, répondit simplement Perséphone.

- Qui ça, il ?! répliqua Bunny qui avait sorti ses boomerangs et qui se retenait avec peine d'attaquer.

- L'Homme de la Lune, souffla-t-elle comme si c'était un secret.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans lequel on perçut des hoquets de stupeur de la part des Gardiens.

- C'est impossible… murmura Fée en plaquant les mains contre sa bouche.

- Manny ne ferait jamais ça, assura Nord, chamboulé.

- Suis d'accord, ça n'a aucun sens, dit le Lapin, désarçonné.

- Il m'a ramené à la vie, dit Jack, pourquoi voudrait-il faire marche arrière ?

- « signe d'incompréhension totale »

Seule Emma ne dit rien. Perséphone rit alors, d'un rire sans humour mais démentiel.

- Il me l'a dit, répéta-t-elle en riant.

- Assez de jérémiades, coupa Bunny, allons droit au but, punaise !

D'un mouvement fluide, il lança son boomerang vers la blonde mais elle l'évita tout aussi gracieusement, et se baissa de nouveau lorsque l'arme revint vers son propriétaire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, siffla-t-elle, je suis soutenue par le pouvoir de l'Homme de la Lune. Il veille sur moi. Il vous a abandonnés !

Hors de lui, Bunny fit soudain un bond gigantesque vers son ennemie juré, mais la Gardienne de la Violence était prête et le réceptionna avec un magnifique coup de pied qui renvoya le Lapin à sa place d'origine. Il se reçut habilement et grogna sourdement. À cet instant, on ne l'aurait plus vu en tant que lapin géant d'Australie non, il ressemblait énormément à un sorte de croisement humain/lapin/loup, vu le grognement effrayant qui sortait de son museau.

Brutalement, Bunny lança son boomerang : la blonde l'attrapa dans sa main, et, de l'autre, réceptionna comme un receveur de baseball l'oeuf que le Lapin lui envoyait, puis les relança tous les deux vers leur propriétaire. Bunny se baissa pour éviter l'explosion de son oeuf et attrapa habilement son boomerang d'une main avec un grognement effrayant. Les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de bouger.

- Je vais tous vous tuer… lentement, expliqua Perséphone alors qu'un sourire émerveillé éclairait son visage dont les traits devaient être autrefois doux. Tous… sauf toi, Fifi. Toi, tu resteras avec moi, je vais t'éduquer. Tu sais au plus profond de toi que ce n'est pas ça, ta vraie nature. Je vais d'abord commencer par la jolie petite peluche là-bas…

- Tu dis ça encore une fois, la veuve noire, et tu peux dire adieu à ton immortalité, aboya Bunny avec une voix effrayante.

- …le torturer lentement devant toi, ma Fifi adorée, peut-être en même temps que je tuerai tes petites fées. Je pense que tes esclaves et ton prétendant sont très chers à tes yeux, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- FERME-LA !

- J'ai heurté un point sensible, ma peluche. Donc, je reprends. D'abord le lapin surexcité, ensuite les bébés fées, puis… voyons, pourquoi pas le gros rouge, et le petit doré ?

Les yeux de Nord et de Sab lancèrent des éclairs.

- Puis, le frère et la sœur maudits. D'abord Frisotte, puis la Furie.

Emma fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur tandis qu'on pouvait presque sentir l'air se refroidir tout comme la colère de Jack grandissait.

- D'abord la peluche, termina Perséphone.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la peluche ?!

- Va te faire enculer ? proposa Emma avec un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

Bunny lui rendit son sourire. L'adolescente lui avait volé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire !

La blonde avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour chanter de nouveau. Ce hurlement-là n'était plus furieux, non, il était extatique. Aussitôt, tous se raidirent. Ils virent alors que le cri de Pers' formait une sorte d'onde qui se propageait très vite jusqu'à sa victime. Et la victime se tenait prête.

Bunny évita de justesse l'onde qui le frôla, et se mit à bondir dans tous les sens pour échapper à la Douleur avec un grand D.

- Elle ne pourra donc jamais se lasser ?! cria-t-il, apparemment furieux.

Il y avait de quoi être furieux, c'est sûr. Perséphone avait arrêté de chanter et le regardait en riant aux éclats. L'onde qui poursuivait Bunny s'arrêta soudain et il put rejoindre ses compagnons en jurant bruyamment.

- Un deux trois, nous irons au bois ! fit la blonde en se bidonnant.

Le tremblement dans l'air se sépara alors que la Gardienne de la Violence chantait cette vieille comptine.

- Quatre cinq six, cueillir des cerises !

- Non merci, refusa Jack en adoptant une position défensive… enfin, plus défensive si c'était possible. Les fruits rouges, pas trop mon truc.

Les ondes étaient maintenant cinq. Une pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf !

- C'est la poisse, commenta Emma, tous les muscles de son corps tendus.

- Préparez-vous ! s'écria Nord qui avait les sabres pointés vers les ondes.

Elles s'approchèrent tout d'abord lentement d'eux-

- Dix onze douze, elles seront toutes rouges !

-puis foncèrent brutalement vers leur cible. Bunny. Nord. Sab. Jack. Emma.

* * *

_Il n'y a aucun rapport entre la chanson d'Emma (Nous irons au bois) et la comptine de Perséphone qui contient la même phrase. Juste si quelqu'un pose une question :)_

_Et oui, la bataille finale est longue et j'ai encore coupé à un moment qui vous donnera envie de me tuer mdr ! La suite est prévue dans pas très longtemps, avec un combat spécial entre Pers' et Emma... Quand devrais-je la poster ? :D  
_


	26. L'amour est plus fort que la mort

_Voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Enfin, le dernier VRAI chapitre, puisqu'il reste encore un épilogue, je vous rassure. Et l'épilogue viendra bientôt, je vais voir en fonction de mes disponibilités._

_Donc, du combat, de l'action, de la douleur, du traumatisme, de l'amour, bref, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour savoir ! :)_

_Non non, il n'y a aucun rapport entre le titre du chapitre et la comédie musicale sur Dracula. XD_

_The-Zia__ :__ Hé hé, merci ! :) Sadiquomaniaque, that's what I am ! XD Ah oui, il y a toujours une vanne cachée dans mes chapitres. Enfin, celui-là, je ne sais pas trop... À toi de juger. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple X) Mais je n'irai pas loin, désolée._

_Guest__ :__ Voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

**_Disclaimer_**_ :__ L'univers de ROTG belongs to DreamWorks, les OC sont à moi, Pandore est à CHOD17 !_

_J'ai bien galéré pour rendre ce chapitre bien, mais je sais que, moi-même, je n'ai pas envie de finir cette fanfiction... C'est très dur pour moi, disons. Donc, j'ai bien essayé de rendre la fin de ce chapitre pas trop bizarre, alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et peur... (PITCH, HORS DE MON CHEMIN !)  
_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : L'amour est plus fort que la mort  
**

Tout se passa très vite.

La première onde se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Nord. Le Père Noël avait fait un bond de côté pour l'éviter, se séparant de ses compagnons, et elle l'avait raté de peu. Il brandit ses sabres inutiles en la situation, et s'aplatit au sol pour éviter de nouveau l'onde qui se conduisait comme le boomerang du Gardien de l'Espoir.

La deuxième arriva droit sur Sab. Ses fouets dorés claquèrent et tentèrent de la saisir : contre quelque chose d'immatériel, cela ne servait à rien. Il essaya également de créer un énorme bouclier mais elle passa au travers comme si la barrière n'existait pas. Sab monta alors rapidement dans les airs sur son nuage couleur or, et créa de ses petites mains potelées des doubles de lui-même avec son sable jaune. Pas très finaude, l'onde fonça vers l'un de ses clones et la poursuivit alors que Sab, content de lui, fabriquait un petit avion doré au cas où.

La troisième fonça droit sur Bunny qui fit des bonds gigantesques pour l'éviter. Heureusement, il était un poil plus rapide que son assaillante, et parvenait à chaque fois de justesse à ne pas se faire toucher. Il savait quelle douleur lui cousait un simple frôlement de cette chose, et il fuyait aussi vite que ses longues pattes lui permettaient. Le Lapin lança un de ses œufs explosifs dans l'onde qui le poursuivait. L'œuf explosa en plein milieu de la vague aérienne avec pour seul effet de la grossir un peu plus. Bunny jura rapidement dans sa langue natale et eut juste le temps de faire un énorme saut et passer par-dessus. Lorsqu'il toucha terre, un trou se forma sous ses pattes et il plongea dedans avec vigueur, espérant semer son adversaire inhumain. Malheureusement, l'onde eut le temps de passer avant que le trou ne se referme et Bunny s'empressa de galoper à toute vitesse, de reformer un trou et de s'élancer à l'air libre.

La quatrième se précipita sur Jack qui la gela vivement d'un coup de bâton. Mais la glace passa au travers sans effet et il se dépêcha de s'envoler et de foncer vers les nuages en espérant la semer. Le vent rabattit ses cheveux décolorés vers l'arrière, et il fonça tête la première vers les nuages de coton. Un coup d'œil vers l'arrière lui fit comprendre que l'onde se trouvait juste derr– il la toucha.

Sa peau était en feu. C'était comme si tous les pores de sa peau s'étaient soudainement déchirés, déversant des litres de sang, ses yeux s'étaient enflammés. Il entendit quelqu'un crier alors que ses oreilles semblaient s'être détachées de son corps, mais en vérité, c'était lui qui poussait ce hurlement. Durant une seconde, il se rappela cette douleur : il l'avait déjà sentie. Lorsqu'il était tombé dans le lac gelé, il y a trois cent dix-huit ans. L'eau était glacée, gelée, en feu. Il était glacé, gelé, en feu. Il en était mort.

Un réflexe ultime lui fit serrer la main contre son bâton pour l'empêcher de partir et il se sentit tomber. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que l'onde ne rentrait pas dans le corps des gens, non, elle ne faisait que toucher. Et Jack allait trop vite pour l'onde. Elle se détacha alors de lui, et c'était comme… il se sentit renaître. La douleur avait disparue. Il ré-ouvrit alors les paupières qu'il avait fermé à s'en faire mal et aperçut le sol qui se rapprochait rapidement. D'un coup brusque, il stoppa sa chute et vit du coin de l'œil l'onde qui le poursuivait se jeter au sol. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter sa descente et s'écrasa sur la terre sans poussière. Jack guetta sa réapparition, mais elle ne revint pas et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, ces trucs se détruisaient lorsqu'ils s'écrasaient violemment.

- C'était pas si compliqué, dit-il avec un sourire meurtri.

Un lapin géant, hurlant et bondissant passa soudain à côté de lui, poursuivi par une onde agressive, et Jack s'élança au secours de Bunny sans même réfléchir à un éventuel plan.

De l'autre côté, Emma avait habilement évité la cinquième onde qui lui voulait la peau.

- Hors de ma vue ! lui hurla-t-elle.

Évidemment, l'onde ne lui répondit pas mais la poursuivit sans relâche. Emma lui tira bien quelques balles mais elles passèrent au travers de la chose sans dommages. L'adolescente passa à côté d'un Nord qui se transformait en gymnaste vu comment il esquivait les attaques de son onde, d'un Sab occupé à s'envoler haut dans le ciel grâce à un petit avion et observait minutieusement un autre Sab qui se faisait poursuivre par une onde furieuse, d'un Jack pressé qui poursuivait l'attaquante de Bunny qui poursuivait Bunny qui n'arrêtait pas de bondir partout et d'une Fée qui ne savait qui aider au milieu de ce capharnaüm ambulant.

Lorsque Emma faillit se prendre un arbre parce qu'elle était occupée à regarder l'onde qui la suivait, elle se dit que c'était bien beau tout ça, mais que ça devenait pénible. Elle était plutôt douée pour la course à pieds, mais elle commençait à être fatiguée. Alors, tout en continuant de sprinter comme une malade, elle repéra Perséphone qui se délectait du spectacle, saisit son pistolet, porta le canon à sa tempe, et appuya fébrilement sur la gâchette.

L'onde qui la poursuivait fut très déçue de voir sa proie préférée disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et le début d'un incendie, et, complètement démoralisée, alla se réconforter auprès de sa maîtresse qui la congédia aussi sec, persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre l'adolescente.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Emma se matérialisa. Exactement là où elle le voulait. Au-dessus de Perséphone. Elle tomba à pic et se reçut en plein sur la tête de la blonde qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba à plat ventre. Emma porta immédiatement son pistolet à la tempe de son adversaire et dit :

- Voyons si tu réussiras à éviter celle-là.

Perséphone eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Maiiiiis heuuuu, fit-elle, c'est pas du jeuuuuu !

- Tu n'avais pas énoncé les règles, répliqua l'Esprit de Feu. Maintenant, tu dis à tes saloperies de trucs douloureux de se casser et tu arrêtes de nous faire chier, c'est clair ?

- C'est pas du jeuuuuu !

- C'est clair ?!

- Mais-

- Encore un « c'est pas du jeu » et je te colle une balle dans le popotin.

Perséphone lui jeta un regard noir, ou plutôt, LE regard qui tue, et, brutalement, donna un violent coup de tête au pistolet d'Emma qui s'envola plus loin. L'adolescente, désarmée, se fit elle-aussi projetée en plein sur un arbre. Elle heurta la plante de plein fouet et s'abattit au sol dans un nuage de feuilles qui, lorsqu'elles la touchèrent, retrouvèrent leur couleur d'été.

- Ma pauvre enfant, fit Perséphone qui s'approchait à grands pas de l'Esprit en train de cracher ses poumons sur le sol, tu devrais savoir que je suis la plus douée en combat à mains nues.

- Et t'es complètement narcissique, ouais, hoqueta l'adolescente en se redressant faiblement tout en se tenant le dos.

La blonde lui fit un petit sourire. Emma la détestait. Ou plutôt, le détestait. Ce sourire. Vicieux, pervers, qui prenait plaisir à la souffrance de l'autre. Elle le haïssait de tout son cœur. Le sourire de Perséphone s'élargit encore, ses yeux scintillèrent d'un éclat mauvais. Emma se raidit. Ce sourire. Celui-là. Encore. Plus grand. Plus fort. Horrible. Détestable. Tout, tout faire pour le lui faire enlever, arrêter ce sourire qui lui donnait la nausée, le balancer dans les gouffres de l'enfer, tout, tout faire pour l'enlever, le saboter, le tordre, le malmener, le couper, le déchirer, le poignarder, l'ensanglanter, le TUER !

- ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE ! hurla Emma.

Perséphone continuait. Et ça la rendait folle. N'y tenant plus, l'Esprit de Feu se jeta sur son adversaire en ignorant la douleur de son dos. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était désarmée, son pistolet se trouvant à quelques mètres de sa position. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : détruire ce sourire ignoble.

Perséphone la cueillit d'une magnifique droite qui l'envoya manger la terre. La blonde rejoignit la brune et lui écrasa sauvagement la tête sous son pied nu et couvert de saleté.

- Souris et vois, ma jolie, lui indiqua la Gardienne de la Violence avec un rictus effroyable.

Emma fut obligée de tourner la tête vers les Gardiens qui se faisaient toujours poursuivre par les ondes de douleur. Elle vit Jack, haut dans le ciel, se faire agresser en plein vol et tomber en piqué, Bunny rentrer dans ses terriers mais en ressortir aussitôt en hurlant des jurons, Nord qui se faisait gymnaste et qui empoignait ses sabres sans aucune utilité, Sab qui s'était créé un sosie de lui-même et qui gardait sa concentration sur sa création sans voir une sixième onde s'approcher de lui par derrière, et Fée qui… Fée. Où était Fée ?

L'adolescente sentit soudain le pied de son adversaire se décoller de sa tête et... elle ne put rien faire. Une violente masse lui écrasa la poitrine.

Lorsque son frère était mort pour la première fois, quand il avait encore ses cheveux bruns, elle s'était rendue compte de la faiblesse que lui donnait son corps féminin. Les femmes n'étaient pas bâties pour la force mais pour donner la vie. Et pour donner la vie, il fallait de la poitrine. Quand sa puberté était arrivée, Emma en avait bien souffert. Le monde n'offrait rien et gâchait tout, était sans pitié. Est sans pitié. Et les garçons de son âge, et même ceux plus vieux qu'elle en avaient profité. Il savait que la jeune fille devenait grande, et avait quelques problèmes.

Et cela fait très mal lorsqu'on écrase la poitrine.

Emma en eut d'abord le souffle coupé, tout son air s'échappant de ses poumons comme une bouteille de gaz percée, puis un violent élancement lui poignarda le haut du corps et elle étouffa un cri de douleur.

Au-dessus d'elle, Perséphone jouissait de sa douleur. Et elle souriait toujours.

Le pied de la blonde lui broyait toujours la poitrine, manquant de lui casser une côte qui pouvait perforer ses organes. Emma eut les larmes aux yeux et, soudain, se dégagea comme mue d'une force nouvelle et parvint à retirer ce qui lui broyait la poitrine. Elle ne chercha pas à reprendre sa respiration, l'air lui manquait, elle était essoufflée, mais elle recula précipitamment de son ennemie, baignant dans la terre et toujours sur le dos. Perséphone était dangereuse. Dangereuse et folle. Mauvaise combinaison, malheureusement.

Emma se releva, la main sur le coeur en tentant de calmer son organe qui pulsait comme un beau diable, et se releva en manquant de tomber à nouveau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un poing la cueillit et elle se fit de nouveau précipiter vers l'arbre de tout à l'heure qui gémit sous la violence de l'impact.

Emma retomba à terre, un voile noir obscur lui recouvrant la vision. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de le dissiper mais une écharde de douleur l'assaillit et elle resta à terre, les yeux à demi-clos et la respiration sifflante. Ses poumons criaient grâce, ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle sentait un filet chaud sortir de sa narine et s'infiltrer dans son nez. Elle leva une main tremblante vers son visage et essuya le liquide. Sa main autrefois rose était devenue rouge. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une petite silhouette de femme blonde s'approcher d'elle et elle se recroquevilla. Passa en mode fœtus, protégée par le ventre de sa mère. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de mère. Et qu'elle n'était pas un fœtus. Elle n'était rien qu'une pauvre orpheline dans son trou à rat, tentant vainement de se protéger contre le méchant chat. Le félin voulait s'amuser, comme avec les souris grises. Oui, d'abord jouer, leur tirer la queue, les faire saigner, leur découper un peu les oreilles, pourquoi pas leur ouvrir le ventre, puis, d'un coup de dents aiguisées, couper, trancher le cou de la souris. Un spasme, une éclaboussure définitive, puis la mort.

- Tu as mal ? lui demanda la voix de Perséphone.

Emma ne lui répondit pas, mais pensa très fort : « À ton avis, **connasse **?! »

- Je peux la sentir, continua-t-elle, imperturbable. Ta souffrance. Sur ce plan-là, j'admets être comme Pandore, la Gardienne de la Douleur. On a toujours été très amies.

- Qu'est 'que t'vas faire, 'ordel ?! fit Emma d'une voix cassée, tout comme son dos.

- T-t-t, c'est impoli de couper la parole à quelqu'un ! Tu as dû l'apprendre de ta mère... Oh ! J'oubliais ! Tu n'as pas de mère. Mais je vais te répondre, dans toute ma clémence : je vais te faire souffrir, ma jolie. Tout comme la mignonne petite peluche australienne, tout à l'heure. Je crois même qu'elle a pleuré ! On va voir comment tu vas réagir.

- N-non… fait p'ça, murmura Emma, soudainement terrorisée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela rajoute du spectacle. Allez, ouvrons le rideau.

- N-non, fait p'ça, s'te-

- Un deux trois, nous irons au bois !

- Ta g-gueule, ferme-l-la…

- Quatre cinq six, cueillir des cerises !

- 'spèce de s-salope…

- Sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf !

- A-arrête 'e s-sourire, 'ordel… !

- Dix onze douze, elles seront toutes rouges !

- FAIT PAS Ç-

.

Jack s'arrêta brutalement. Un hurlement déchirait l'air, un hurlement strident, empli de souffrance et de terreur. Il le connaissait.

Emma.

Il fit brusquement demi-tour et vit, à cent mètres d'ici, sous un arbre dont il manquait la moitié des feuilles, sa sœur et Perséphone. Emma était recroquevillée à terre, la tête cachée entre ses mains, ses cheveux longs et noirs étalés comme un ruisseau sombre. Son coupe-vent était déchiré au niveau de son dos et laissait entrevoir la peau nue qui était striée de fines coupures rouges, et Oh ! Par MIM, elle était agitée de spasmes violents et incontrôlables tandis qu'elle hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de crier à son tour et de saisir son bâton qu'une forme multicolore surgissait derrière Perséphone et lui filait une raclée.

C'était Fée et elle semblait assez mécontente. Non, mécontente n'était pas un mot suffisamment solide. Disons qu'elle était hors d'elle.

- On ne s'attaque pas à ma FAMILLE ! hurla Fée tandis que Perséphone battait en retraite.

Emma avait arrêté de hurler. Mais les ondes qui poursuivaient les autres Gardiens ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles. Jack délaissa alors Bunny qui semblait complètement s'en ficher de son aide absolument inefficace et fonça vers elle. Il lui repoussa ses cheveux d'ébène qui lui tombaient devant le visage, hoqueta devant son nez cassé et le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses narines et qu'elle avalait sans le vouloir, et posa sa main froide sur sa joue rouge bien trop chaude. Il y eut un léger grésillement, si léger qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas. Une volute de fumée blanche s'échappa de leurs peaux et fila avec le vent.

- Ça va, Emma ? demanda-t-il fiévreusement en tentant de la décoller du sol.

- J'ai les jambes en 'ompote, répondit-elle en essayant de faire bonne impression, la 'orge à moi'ié 'émolie, et 'e vais b'entôt crever d'une hémorra'ie int'rne, si'on, 'ou' est au 'oil.

- C'est pas drôle, 'mma, dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- 'e sais...

- Elle a failli te tuer, tu t'en rends compte ?!

- Oui, je sais… 'ais-

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tu as cru pouvoir lui régler son compte toute seule ?! On travaille en équipe, Emma, on compte les uns sur les autres, alors on attaque tous en même temps.

L'adolescente aux cheveux d'ébène baissa la tête en se soutenant à son frère, le dos douloureux.

- J-je voulais juste… aider.

Jack lui releva le menton d'un doigt, et elle releva la tête pour regarder dans ses iris aux multiples reflets bleutés.

- On va finir ça, ensemble, dit-il en esquissant un sourire doux. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

Emma scruta encore durant quelques secondes les yeux de son frère. Elle ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près, mais elle savait que son regard glacé était en vérité chaud comme les siens.

- En fai'... je... je sais pas.

- Tu vas y arriver, on va s'en sortir tous les deux, d'accord ?

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle tous deux se regardaient. Jack sentait la Peur monter en lui. La Peur. Il la détestait. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop Pitch Black. Un court instant, il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à ce vieux bougre, mais ces pensées revinrent vers sa soeur blessée.

- Tout va bien aller, lui promit-il, tu n'as que te lever, et on va botter l'arrière-train de cette mégère, d'accord ?

Derrière eux, Fée se battait contre sa propre sœur qui essuyait ses attaques avec plus ou moins de difficulté. La Gardienne de la Mémoire tenta de gifler Perséphone mais l'aînée arrêta son poignet et le tordit violemment. Fée dégagea sa main avant qu'elle ne casse comme une brindille et s'éleva dans les airs pour se reposer quelques secondes.

- Descends, espèce d'idiote ! s'écria Perséphone, poing brandi. Descends avant que je ne t'attrape, Fifi, reviens à la maison !

- Alors arrête de faire du mal à ma famille ! répondit Fée en hurlant presque.

- Désolée, Fifi, c'est une requête à laquelle je ne peux pas acc-

Elle fut interrompue par un rugissement prononcé par une voix grave avec un accent identifiable comme étant russe.

- CHARGEZ ! s'exclama Nord en fonçant vers Perséphone, toujours poursuivi par son onde.

La blonde évita le guerrier cosaque de justesse et Nord continua sa course, bien obligé par l'onde qui le poursuivait sans relâche, faillit s'encastrer dans un arbre mais roula au sol et parvint à l'esquiver. Sab débarqua alors. Il venait de remarquer les deux combattantes et avait entendu le hurlement de douleur d'Emma. Son double étant toujours dans le ciel, il était hors de danger jusqu'à que le clone disparaisse. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

Ses fouets de sable se détendirent vers leur cible et saisirent les chevilles de la blonde qui tomba nez contre terre.

- Lâchez-moi, bande de morveux ! hurla Perséphone en tentant de retirer le sable de ses chevilles.

- Lâche-NOUS ! corrigea soudain Bunny en fonçant vers elle, son onde toujours à ses trousses.

Le Lapin lui marcha sur le dos de bon coeur, Perséphone se crispa et il continua de courir pour échapper à la Douleur.

- Jack, vas-y, fit Emma à son frère.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre debout. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son dos guérisse, que sa poitrine arrête de l'élancer et que son nez se remette d'aplomb. Pour l'instant, elle était hors jeu.

- Vas-y, répéta-t-elle alors que Jack hésitait. Dépêche-toi, tu peux 'ou' arrê'er !

- Je... fit Jack. D'accord...

Il se releva, regarda une dernière fois l'adolescente allongée au sol qui lui sourit – enfin, tenta de sourire en faisant une grimace – et se tourna vers les combattants.

Perséphone était toujours maintenue à terre avec les liens de Sab et Fée la regardait avec satisfaction. Jack s'approcha d'elles.

- Perséphone, fait disparaître tes ondes, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel, MAINTENANT.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais obéir, joli garçon ? roucoula la blonde. Un deux trois, nous irons au b-

Au-dessus, Sab resserra les liens et elle gémit de douleur. Heureusement pour Jack, elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa comptine donc de faire apparaitre une onde. Fée voleta lentement et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la blonde.

- Tu vas faire ce que Jack a dit, tout de suite, fit-elle d'une voix douce pourtant tranchante comme un rasoir.

- Et sinon ?

- Sinon je ne te suivrai pas et ne deviendrai pas comme toi, répondit Fée. Si tu acceptes, je te suivrais dans ton antre et serai ta soeur. Ta vraie soeur.

- Fée, ne fait pas ça ! dit Jack, alarmé.

- C'est un marché équitable, répondit Perséphone. Mais qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ? Lorsque j'aurais fait disparaître mes ondes, es-tu sûre que tu ne repartiras pas avec tes petits amis ?

- Fée, non...

- Oh et puis, la vache, J'EN AI MARRE !

C'était un Bunny en pleine crise de nerfs et de rage qui venait de hurler et de débouler comme un démon pour donner un énorme coup de patte à la tête de Perséphone. Cette dernière, immobilisée, ne put pas bouger et se prit le coup en pleine tempe et retomba, assommée.

L'onde qui poursuivit Bunny se dissipa comme un mauvais rêve comme celle de Nord et de Sab. Le clone du petit bonhomme jaune disparut également, désormais inutile, et tout le monde poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- Merci 'ien, murmura Emma qui sentait son nez arrêter de couler.

Jack revint vers elle, bien conscient que le fait de l'avoir quittée était absolument inefficace, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. L'adolescente avait toujours les jambes tremblantes mais parvint à se tenir debout.

- Ouh, j'ai les muscles tout en charpie ! se plaignit Nord en approchant.

- Tu parles, mec, fit Bunny à côté de Pers'. J'ai eu pire que toi. Et MAINTENANT…

Il s'approcha à pas vifs de Perséphone qui se réveillait lentement en papillonnant de ses yeux noirs.

- Tu vas nous dire, vieille bourrique, pourquoi MiM t'as dit de nous tuer !

- Réponses ! surenchérit Nord.

- Comme la fille dans le conte de fées ? dit Jack en soutenant Emma qui, de sa main libre, se tenait le nez et se le replaçait d'un coup sec, provoquant un CRAC assez dégoûtant.

- Frost, arrête avec tes blagues débiles, répliqua Bunny. Hé, la harpie, je te parlais !

Il agita devant le nez de Perséphone un de ses boomerangs, partagé entre la curiosité et l'envie de tout défoncer.

- Et si tu recommences ta foutue comptine...

- Bunny, ton langage ! coupa Fée en haussant un sourcil. On dirait Emma !

- Hé !

- ... on te réassomme, c'est clair ?! poursuivit le Lapin sans tenir compte de son amie.

- Il m'a parlé, répondit enfin la « harpie » dénommée. Dans un rêve… Il m'a dit que je devais réunir la fille de feu et le garçon d'hiver. Il m'a dit ensuite que je devais tous vous regrouper et vous descendre.

- T'as dû mal 'omprendre ses ordres, a'ors, dit Emma.

- Non. C'est sûr, affirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment durant lequel Perséphone réfléchissait, Bunny s'énervait et les autres se regardaient.

- Je peux vous tuer ? implora alors la méchante n°1.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Jack, blasé.

- Maiiis il me l'a dit !

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me rappelles Jeanne d'Arc.

- Que voulaient dire les lumières sur le globe dans ton antre, Perséphone ? demanda alors Nord, dont la question trottinait dans sa tête depuis un bout de temps déjà.

- Oh, ça ? dit Pers'. C'est juste tous les enfants qui croient en moi. Tous les enfants persécutés. Tous les enfants victimes de violence quotidienne ou simplement en cours de récréation. Et il y en a pas mal, je peux vous l'assurer !

Les Gardiens se regardèrent. Ils avaient du boulot sur les bras. Fée réfléchit quelques instants, puis s'avança timidement vers sa soe- non, pas sa sœur. La créature pitoyable allongée devant elle.

- Pers'… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi… ?

- Il me l'a dit, répéta la blonde. Il me l'a dit, je devais le faire. Il me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Depuis combien de temps étais-je seule dans l'obscurité à chercher une solution pour me sortir de cette folie ? Il me l'a dit : c'est sans espoir. J'ai bien cherché à te parler, tu m'as ignorée. Tu ne m'as même pas regardée. J'étais invisible, tout comme les autres humains qui passaient à travers moi, heureux, vivants. Il me l'a dit : c'est sans issue. Puis, il est apparu, comme un rayon bleu traversant le ciel et venant se déposer sur la terre, une fleur blanche éclot. Et alors, il me l'a dit. De retrouver le frère et la sœur, de les réunir. J'ai essayé, j'ai réussi à attraper la fille, j'ai échoué pour le garçon. Il me l'a dit : il n'y a plus de place pour toi ici. Je n'essayais pas de leur faire du mal, j'essayais juste d'aider. Bon d'accord, je voulais aussi un peu martyriser les gens mais il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un petit coup de fouet ! Il me l'a dit : tu n'existes pas. Puis, j'ai voulu réunir les Gardiens, j'ai réussi. J'ai voulu les tuer, j'ai échoué. Il me l'a dit : tu es déjà morte, Perséphone. Et il m'a dit que mes erreurs causeront ma perte.

- Pers'…

- C'est maintenant que tu me parles que je comprends… Je comprends. Il n'a voulu que m'attirer dans un mensonge éhonté. Il ne voulait que réunir le frère et la sœur et non m'aider à retrouver un semblant de famille. Il ne voulait pas tuer les Gardiens : il ne voulait que ma perte. Il me le dit : j'ai eu tort de te donner une deuxième chance. Il me le dit. Tout était planifié. Enficelé, préparé. Nous ne sommes qu'un jambon cuisant au four en attendant d'être dévoré. Car c'est ce que nous sommes, Fifi : de la nourriture destinée à un ogre affamé.

Perséphone se tut alors et continua de fixer le visage livide de sa soe- de Fée.

- C'est pas du jeu, conclut enfin la blonde.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour changer les règles de l'Homme de la Lune, dit alors doucement Fée. Peut-être vivons-nous sur un échiquier. Il dirige les blancs, et il dirige les noirs. La reine a bougé, le fou est tombé. Je ne peux rien y faire, Pers', juste l'assumer !

- La partie est terminée ?

- Je crois… je crois qu'elle ne fait que commencer…

Perséphone lâcha un long gémissement de douleur.

- Je suis désolée, Perséphone, dit Fée.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle pleurait.

- Pleure pas, ordonna Pers' ordinairement sans pitié. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, tu sais !

Fée lui jeta un dernier regard et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à ses amis qui la regardaient, l'air abasourdi. Ils avaient tout entendu, bien évidemment.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nord qui, pour une fois, ne savait plus quoi décider.

- On peut peut-être l'enfermer au cachot ? proposa Emma qui se tenait à présent sans l'aide de Jack mais toujours un peu bossue. Vous savez, là où vous m'avez enfermée la dernière fois. Lors de ma « crise ».

- Hin hin, non, j'crois pas, ricana Bunny. Moi, je propose qu'on lui donne la fessée de sa vie !

- Non, Bunny, contra fermement Fée. Tout s'achève ici, et maintenant.

- Et comment on peut la tuer alors qu'elle est immortelle, comme nous, tu peux m'expliquer, hein ?!

- Les sentiments… murmura Jack qui se souvenait de son dialogue avec l'Homme de la Lune.

Emma se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Jack lui dit alors à l'oreille :

- Seuls les sentiments peuvent la tuer, mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on doit faire ni qui doit le faire.

- Fée, répondit Emma.

La Gardienne de la Mémoire avait entendu son nom et se retourna vers l'adolescente.

- Je... commença-t-elle.

- Oh non, c'est reparti, coupa Perséphone, pas très patiente. On va discuter, et blablabla et blablabla, puis ça va pleurer, une petite crise de nerfs, et ça ne va jamais finir.

- Je propose qu'on fasse ce qu'elle insinue, s'exclama Bunny qui en avait assez. On la propulse dans les étoiles avec un bon coup de pied au derrière, qui est avec moi ?!

- Je vais le faire, décida soudain Fée.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui a un cerveau, ici, merci Fée.

- Non, Bunny. Pas ce que tu penses !

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Queue de coton, tais-toi un peu, réagit Jack. Laisse-la faire.

Bunny s'apprêta à répliquer mais il referma soudain le museau. Jack lui lança un regard entendu et Fée lui sourit tristement.

- Je serai la reine des Noirs, s'exprima Perséphone qui ne paraissait pas comprendre la situation. Mes amis joueront les pions, puisque mon fou, mon cavalier, ma tour et mon roi sont déjà tombés. Une reine contre une reine, ça te dit, Fifi ?

Fée esquissa un semblant de sourire. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. De toute façon, elle était immobilisée. Mais tous surent alors que la Gardienne avait longuement réfléchi à son amour pour sa sœur. S'il était réel, si elle devait l'éradiquer. Tous surent qu'elle avait fait un choix, un choix peut-être difficile, un choix sûrement douloureux. Mais un choix essentiel.

Perséphone n'avait pas pu bouger non plus. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de se débattre. Elle avait vu l'action, c'était sûr. Peut-être avait-elle compris le choix de Fée, peut-être l'ignorait-elle.

Lorsque la poussière se releva, tous purent voir Pers' immobile, ses cheveux blonds cachant le visage, la saleté recouvrant son corps. Un son sortit de sa bouche invisible derrière sa chevelure. Un mot. Une interrogation. Curiosité. Simple.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime, murmura Fée comme lorsqu'on souffle sur un pissenlit pour en faire voler les pétales blanches aussi légères que l'air.

- Moi aussi.

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit : l'amour est plus fort que la mort. Parfois, c'est la vérité. Parfois, les deux se combinent. Mais parfois, la mort l'emporte. Fée avait décidé, c'était son choix et Perséphone le comprenait. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles s'aimaient, au plus profond de leur être. C'était pour ça que la blonde avait voulu garder sa soeur vivante et bien cachée dans son antre. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était pour ça que la soeur avait battu la blonde de toutes ses forces pour lui faire enfin comprendre. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à l'orée de la forêt. Fée s'était tue. Les Gardiens baissaient la tête. Emma avait le regard fixé sur le corps de leur ennemie. Celui de Perséphone était fixé dans le vide.

« Elle est morte » pensa l'Esprit de Feu. Curieusement, elle ne ressentait aucune joie, aucune gaieté ni envie de fête. Elle était morte. Morte par une phrase de sa sœur ou par le coup mortel de Fée ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Le corps de Perséphone sembla alors s'effacer comme une gomme invisible. En quelques secondes, elle avait disparu de ce monde. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. C'était fini. L'Homme de la Lune ne revenait jamais sur sa décision.

« C'est fini »

Alors, lentement, Fée vacilla, la vérité et son choix retombant sur ses frêles épaules. Elle vacilla, manqua de tomber à genoux. Bunny la rattrapa vivement et vit que des larmes, des vraies larmes, se mettaient à goutter sur les pommettes gracieuses de la Fée. Il ne dit rien, mais comprit.

Alors, les oiseaux du soir se mirent à gazouiller. Mais ils étaient bien les seuls à s'enthousiasmer.

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit : l'amour est plus fort que la mort.

* * *

_Si vous n'avez pas compris ce que Fée a fait à Pers', c'est normal. Je l'ai fait exprès, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous laisse le libre-arbitre là-dessus, imaginez ce que vous voulez ! Et si vous n'avez pas trop compris d'autres trucs, c'est aussi un peu normal. J'adore garder un peu de flou ! ;) Sinon, je vous expliquerai par PM ou, pour les Guests, je vais voir dans les Remerciements de fin.  
_

_Et si vous vous dites que je n'aime pas trop l'Homme de la Lune, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, c'est tout ! ^^_

_Je vous laisse méditer (et j'attends votre review avec le plus grand stress qui soit !)  
_


	27. Épilogue

_Voilà l'épilogue. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire là-dessus... À part qu'on connaît un peu plus les pouvoirs d'Emma. Jack mordille le nez des gens avec son froid et elle... vous allez voir ;)_

_Lucile Q__ : Oui, c'est bon, j'ai arrêté de stresser, merci ! :D Hé hé, __suis contente que mes OC (Emma compte pour un OC ou bien... ?) te plaisent !_

_The-Zia :__Merci beaucoup, ma Zia ! :D Hé oui, j'adore faire du flou. Je laisse les gens imaginer... Allez, voici l'épilogue !_

_Bonne dernière lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Épilogue**

Les Gardiens et l'Esprit du Renouveau blessée étaient retournés au Pôle quelques minutes après que Perséphone ai disparu définitivement de ce monde. Fée n'avait pas demandé à rester. Mais elle avait enfoui son visage contre Bunny qui, embarrassé, l'avait serrée contre lui alors qu'il sautait dans son trou qu'il avait formé pour rejoindre plus facilement le Pôle. Les autres avaient plongés à leur suite sans plus réfléchir, Emma en dernière. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de tomber dans un trou de lapin comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles, elle avait été servie ! Même si l'adolescente avait eu encore plus mal au dos en arrivant, cela lui avait changé les idées.

Lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué, les Yétis avaient d'abord été très inquiets en voyant l'état de Fée, les blessures d'Emma et le visage grave des Gardiens. Solidaires, tout le monde avait aidé la Gardienne de la Mémoire à retrouver son équilibre et sa joie de vivre. Emma avait guéri rapidement grâce à la pommade magique de Nord. Maintenant, Fée avait cessé de se recroqueviller lorsqu'on parlait de sa sœur défunte et se tenait haute, droite, sans aucun Bunny pour la porter, et elle commençait à rire aux blagues désastreuses de Jack qui s'était porté volontaire comme clown de service. Nord était à présent dans son atelier et donnait des ordres aux Yétis pour confectionner les jouets (« Mais non, Poual, c'est trop Pâques, peins-moi ça en rouge ! » ou « Phil, combien de fois je dois dire de frapper avant d'entrer ?! » et encore « J'attends toujours cookies, dring dring ! »), Sab était parti sur son île pour fabriquer les rêves des enfants (il avait beaucoup de retard là-dessus) et Fée était avec Bunny au Palais des Dents. Pâques n'était pas de sitôt et le Lapin avait encore le temps, et il comptait rester avec Fée à seconder ses « filles ».

Le garçon d'Hiver et la fille d'Été étaient dans la salle du Globe, la Lune au-dessus de leur tête. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'ils regardaient. À vrai dire, ils avaient décidé d'ignorer plus ou moins l'Homme de la Lune, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Perséphone : « Nous sommes de la nourriture destinée à un ogre affamé ». Pour le moment, ils voulaient retrouver le temps perdu.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, dit l'Esprit de l'Hiver en saisissant sa soeur par le bras.

Une légère vapeur s'éleva de leurs deux êtres, mais ils semblèrent ne pas la ressentir.

Ils s'étaient tous deux entraînés à pouvoir se toucher, durant des jours et des jours. Ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à abaisser la température de leur corps pour Emma, et l'augmenter pour Jack. Et ils avaient gagné. Maintenant, les deux frangins pouvaient se taper dessus à loisir.

- Je te préviens, si c'est une surprise genre fanfare, clairons, boum badaboum et « Tu es un Gardien » comme Nord te l'avait fait, ça ne va pas aller, répondit sa sœur avec une moue.

- Je te promets que ce n'est pas du tout de ce genre !

- Où on va, alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit : surprise…

Il la prit par la main avec un sourire. Emma commença à prendre peur. Lorsque son frère souriait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête et, surtout, qu'il allait faire une bourde.

- Pas de coup foireux, hein ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement angoissée, mais elle ne le montrait pas.

- Promis.

Emma sentit alors qu'il la prenait par la taille avec un bras, et elle se raidit.

- Ne me dis pas qu…

Ses pieds s'arrachèrent soudain du sol et elle poussa un cri nerveux.

- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Voler ! martela-t-elle, affolée.

- Oh que si, tu vas vouloir !

D'un geste brusque, elle enfouit soudain sa tête dans le sweat de son frère alors qu'il riait aux éclats, et elle sentit un souffle de vent froid faire voler ses longs cheveux noirs.

.

Jamie se rongeait les ongles sur le canapé de sa maison. Il était inquiet. Jack avait disparu depuis longtemps, maintenant, et il avait dit qu'il allait revenir… Peut-être que Pitch était revenu ? C'était peut-être aussi pour cela que les Gardiens n'étaient pas venus non plus. Il attendait alors impatiemment l'arrivée de son ami aux cheveux blancs tout en triturant une dent prête à tomber. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune garçon aperçut sa petite sœur de cinq ans sauter les marches de l'escalier.

- Lapin d'Pâques, hop hop hop !

Abby surgit soudain d'un coin et passa entre les jambes de Sophie alors que la petite allait sauter sa dernière marche. Elle culbuta la tête la première accompagnée d'un jappement surpris du lévrier.

Jamie retira le pouce de sa bouche pour s'écrier en levant les yeux au ciel :

- M'man, Sophie s'est ENCORE cassé la figure…

La mère des deux enfants arriva peu après et, moitié-inquiète moitié-exaspérée, releva Sophie qui chantonnait doucement en suçant son pouce.

- Ça va, Soph' ?

- Ainsi font font font, les p'tites marionnettes-heu… Ainsi font font font, trois p'tits tours et pis s'en vont !

- Je prends ça pour un oui, traduisit sa mère en lui arrangeant les cheveux. Très jolie comptine. Tu l'as apprise à l'école ?

- Oui, avec Géraldine ! Y arrive quand Lapin ? demanda soudain Sophie.

- À Pâques, ma chérie, comme tous les ans.

- Mais Jack il a dit que Lapin reviendrait bientôt !

La maman ne sut que répondre et préféra prétexter du linge à repasser en grommelant dans sa barbe invisible : « Je vous jure, depuis un an et demi que mes enfants s'imaginent avoir rencontré le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents, le Père Noël, le Marchand de Sable et même Jack Frost ! Sans compter le Croque-Mitaine, mon dieu… ». Abby la suivit en trottinant allègrement, sa queue s'agitant comme un beau diable, persuadée que sa maîtresse voulait jouer à la balle.

Jamie eut soudain une idée. Il allait partir à la recherche de Jack ! L'Esprit de l'Amusement lui avait dit qu'il était un Gardien, lui-aussi, alors Gardien Jamie allait sauver les autres Gardiens !

- Maman, je peux aller jouer dehors avec Pippa ? s'écria-t-il en bondissant de son fauteuil.

- Mets alors ton blouson, Jamie, répondit sa mère, et prends Sophie avec toi, je sens qu'elle va s'ennuyer ici. Mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, d'accord ?

- Chouette, merci maman !

Jamie s'empara fébrilement de sa doudoune bleue sans manches, l'enfila, aida Sophie à boutonner sa veste, la prit par la main et sortit de la maison.

- À tout', maman !

- À plus tard, mon chéri !

Il fit claquer la porte de la maison et aida sa sœur à descendre les marches du perron : question dextérité et équilibre, il semblait que Sophie n'était toujours pas à niveau…

- Lapin d'Pâques, hop hop hop ! reprit-elle en bondissant. On va voir le Lapin ?

- On va le trouver ! affirma Jamie, sûr de lui. Et on va trouver Jack, aussi !

- Hop hop hop ! répéta Sophie sur un ton encore plus heureux si c'était possible.

« On va partir à l'aventure ! » pensa Jamie en traînant sa sœur dans la rue. Dans le quartier, tout le monde le connaissait.

- Bonjour Jamie !

- Bonjour madame !

- Comment ça va, mon petit ?

- Très bien, et vous ?

- Où tu vas comme ça, Jamie ?

- Voir Pippa !

Et patati et patata. Il était aussi célèbre parce que, l'année passée, il avait parcouru toute la ville sur une luge et avait causé un grand bouchon sur la place centrale, devant la mairie. Et aussi parce qu'il avait fait une bataille de boule de neige en pleine nuit. Et parce qu'il se cachait dans les fourrés devant sa maison pour essayer d'apercevoir la Fée des Dents. Bref, Jamie Bennett était connu pour sa grande imagination et sa joie de vivre.

À ses côtés, sa petite sœur aux cheveux blonds coupés n'importe comment observait les nuages en essayant d'en repérer un qui avait plus ou moins la forme d'un lapin ou d'un œuf. Elle s'arrêta alors et poussa un cri de joie qui firent bondir les passants les plus proches et qui reculèrent instantanément en pensant que la petite fille courait souvent dans tous les sens à la poursuite d'une sorte de « poussière jaune qui vole et c'est trop zoli » invisible.

- Trop zoli… dit alors Sophie et Jamie poussa un millionième soupir.

- Oui, on sait, les nuages en forme d'œufs en chocolat… fit-il en continuant d'avancer.

Mais Sophie ne paraissait pas décidée à bouger et pointa même du doigt l'objet qui l'intéressait. Jamie regarda alors le ciel, et vit avec surprise un adolescent gringalet aux cheveux blancs qui tenait dans sa main droite un bâton recourbé en son bout. La mâchoire de Jamie en tomba de surprise, et Sophie s'écria :

- C'est Jack Frost !

Là, les passants se dirent que la petite fille était décidément trop folle pour eux, et allèrent voir ailleurs si Jack Frost y était. Les plus téméraires d'entre eux ou ceux qui voulaient absolument s'acheter une baguette de pain pour le déjeuner bravèrent la grande imagination de la blonde et s'avancèrent avec prudence dans la rue maintenant pratiquement vide.

Jamie n'eut pas le temps de bouger que l'adolescent volant était sur lui. Sophie, elle, eut le temps de s'écarter avec un « Hop hop hop ! » joyeux mais le garçon se prit le jeune homme en pleine figure.

- Oups ! fit-il. Désolé, Jamie. Ça va, Soph' ?

- Oui ! s'écria la blonde en sautant partout. Est-ce que Bunny est là aussi ?

Cette fois-ci, les quelques personnes qui avaient osé mettre le bout de leur nez dans la rue, tout comme Monsieur Curieux dans les livres d'enfants de Sophie, filèrent à jamais.

- Heu, non, désolé, Sophie, c'est seulement Jack Frost, le seul, l'unique ! rigola l'Esprit de l'Amusement.

(- Super la ballade, commenta Emma en montrant son pouce baissé, j'ai adoré, vraiment. On refait pas.)

Jamie se releva alors, une main dans la bouche.

- UNE DENT ! hurla-t-il en montrant à tous la quenotte dans sa main.

- Tiens, Fée m'avait dit que tu avais perdu ta dernière avant-hier…

- Ah, ça ! Ah ah, je lui ai fait une blague, c'était un morceau de pâte à modeler que j'ai fabriqué tout seul ! J'espère quand même qu'elle s'en est rendu compte, je faisais juste une blague, comme toi t'en fais, des fois. J'aurais peut-être pu faire la dent en fromage mais si la Petite Souris passait par là… Mais celle-là, pipeletta-t-il en brandissant sa dent de lait, celle-là, Jack, c'est une vraie ! Je vais la mettre ce soir sous mon oreiller, et je vais même capturer la bébé fée pour qu'elle me dévoile tout sur tout sur la grande Fée des Dents, ça va être génial ! Hein, Soph', on va se cacher tous les deux, et…

- Oui, se cacher sous les draps ! reprit Sophie en riant.

- …puis ça va être trop cool, comme la dernière fois, j'suis sûr, on va tous vous voir : le Père Noël, le Marchand de Sable, le Lapin de Pâques…

- Lapin d'Pâques, hop hop hop !

- …, la Fée, bien sûr, et toi aussi, Jack ! Vous allez être là, j'en suis sûr !

Jack secoua la tête avec un sourire. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver Jamie la Pipelette. Il se souvint alors que Fée n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de vérifier si la dent était une vraie puisqu'elle avait été capturée par sa sœur juste après…

- Et je suis trop content que tu sois là, tu peux pas imaginer ! reprit le garçon. J'ai cru que tu avais été mangé par une créature cauchemardesque, entraîné du côté sombre par Pitch, ou alors que tu étais mort, j'ai eu super peur, tu sais !

- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, Jamie, je suis là, maintenant. Je vais tout te raconter plus tard, pour l'instant, je voulais-

(- Laisse-moi faire, frérot)

Jack se tourna vers le vide et sembla le considérer.

- Heu, Jack ? fit Jamie d'une petite voix.

(- Tu m'as amenée là pour… que je me fasse voir de ces deux p'tits enfants, c'est ça ?)

Jack sourit.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il à Mr. Invisible.

(- Merci…)

Le sourire de l'Esprit aux cheveux blancs s'élargit encore et il rit de sa voix grave.

- De rien, p'tite sœur…

(- J'suis pas p'tite, OK ?! Bon, je… je- j'y vais ?)

Jack haussa les épaules, le même sourire collé sur son visage. Il fit un léger geste de la tête vers le garçon brun. Jamie, qui commençait à se dire que son ami était devenu fou, rattrapa Sophie qui, elle, partait à la recherche aux papillons et, qui sait ? au Lapin de Pâques.

Les enfants ne pouvaient pas la voir, mais Emma était juste devant eux. Elle avait sorti son pistolet et elle souriait, un peu anxieuse tout de même.

Elle claqua doucement des doigts. Une flammèche orangée apparut au creux de sa main, et Jack s'écarta. Il voulait bien toucher la peau à 50°C de sa sœur, mais toucher l'enfer, là, non merci ! Les enfants virent alors une flamme rouge, orange, dorée se former juste devant eux, dans le vide. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- On dirait un feu follet… remarqua Jamie, hypnotisé.

- Trop zoli… fit Sophie en approchant la main.

(- Fait attention, jolie p'tite fille !)

La flammèche s'écarta de la main de l'enfant blond qui poussa un cri de surprise. Emma recueilla presque tendrement sa création entre ses doigts et la fit voler d'une main à l'autre.

Les enfants suivaient comme les spectateurs d'un jeu de tennis la flamme d'Emma qui s'amusait follement. L'adolescente la fit grandir, et le feu dévora sa main entière, puis elle le sépara en doigt moitiés, une sur chaque main, puis s'approcha doucement des deux enfants. Les flammes rétrécirent brutalement et Emma posa les mains sur les yeux de Jamie. Ses mains traversèrent la tête du garçon en une vapeur bleutée et les flammèches disparurent.

Le jeune garçon glapit de surprise et faillit tomber en arrière, mais Jack le rattrapa. Emma retira ses mains de la tête de Jamie et recula, maintenant légèrement embarrassée.

- Le feu m'est tombé dessus ! s'écria Jamie en se frottant les paupières. Je-

Jack remarqua alors une sorte de flamme dansante dans les grands iris bruns du garçon. L'enfant cligna des paupières quelques fois, les yeux toujours exorbités, puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Sa bouche forma un mot qui ne sortit pas de ses lèvres. Un mot. Ou un nom. Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de Jamie et il vit.

- Heuuu… bégaya Emma. Salut… ?

- Tu existes… ! murmura Jamie.

- Veux voir ! s'écria Sophie qui avait vu avec horreur le feu toucher son frère. Je veux toucher le feu, je veux tout voir, je veux avoir du feu dans les yeux moi aussi !

Jamie s'approcha doucement d'une Emma qui restait interdite devant lui, tendit la main et la toucha. L'adolescente sursauta comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, et regarda le garçon comme s'il lui était poussé une autre tête.

- Tu m-m'as t-touchée… bégaya-t-elle en se frottant le bras.

- Oui ! dit simplement Jamie.

- Tu m'as entendue ! fit-elle encore en plaquant les mains sur les côtés de son crâne.

- Aussi !

- Tu m'as vue ! dit-elle encore en manquant de bondir.

- Je TE vois !

- OUAIIIIIIIIIS !

Emma n'y tint plus et elle sauta carrément dans les airs. Jamie la contempla, amusé, qui hurlait de joie en faisant des sortes de pirouettes étranges, et se tourna vers Jack. L'adolescent aux cheveux décolorés regardait sa sœur avec un petit sourire satisfait. Jamie se pencha vers lui, lui attrapa la manche de son sweat et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Elle est encore plus folle que toi !

Jack ne cacha pas son rire.

- Oui, et crois-moi, c'est plutôt difficile de me battre !

- Vous vous ressemblez vachement, quand même…

- Vraiment ?

Jack était surpris. Il ne trouvait pas de grandes ressemblances entre lui et Emma…

- Oui, vous avez le même rire bizarre, vous êtes de la même taille, vous avez aussi le même sourire à fossettes ! Bon, vous n'avez pas la même couleur d'yeux ni de cheveux, mais sinon, c'est la même chose.

- BEST DAY EVER* ! hurla Emma de l'autre côté de la rue en pourchassant des feuilles.

- Ah, le langage n'est pas pareil, par contre.

- C'est sûr qu'elle dit beaucoup plus de gros mots que moi, rit Jack.

- M'man aussi dit des gros mots, fit soudain Sophie de sa petite voix flûtée. Y faut mettre une p'èce dans la tirelire ! Dis, 'e peux voir la fille ?

Mais Emma était occupée à enflammer un paquet de feuilles tout en criant : « C'EST LA FÊTE ! » aux passants qui ne l'entendaient évidemment pas. Jack eut un sourire et remarqua que son tas de feuilles s'embrasait beaucoup trop et, d'un coup de bâton gela l'incendie qui menaçait de se déclarer.

- Trop zoli ! répéta encore Sophie en regardant les flocons et la cendre qui tombaient dans un curieux mélange.

Un flocon/cendre se posa sur le bout de son nez et elle éternua.

- Ça pique ! commenta-t-elle.

- Soph', si tu veux savoir qui fait le feu, il faut que tu penses que tu crois en Emma Ash, d'accord ? indiqua Jamie avec un sourire en regardant l'adolescente immortelle.

- Je crois en Emma Ash, promit-elle, je crois en la fille de feu, je crois en Emma Ash…

Devant ses yeux, une sorte de silhouette rongée par les flammes apparut, puis le feu laissa place à une fille de dix-sept ans, plutôt grande, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'ébène.

- MON PAQUET DE FEUILLES, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! gueula l'esprit en courant vers son frère qui avait eu le malheur de geler sa création.

- Une p'èce dans la tirelire ! fit Sophie, satisfaite.

- Eh, j'essayais juste d'éteindre l'incendie ! répliqua Jack qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma se statufia.

- L'incendie…

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent alors et elle ferma les yeux, se bloqua du monde extérieur. Trop de souvenirs émergeaient en elle.

- Qu'esse passe ? demanda Sophie, intriguée.

Jamie ne lui répondit pas. Jack et lui s'approchèrent d'Emma et l'argenté posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui sursauta.

- Emma ? fit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit les yeux. Son regard dur ébranla l'esprit de Jack, et elle se baissa pour arriver à la hauteur de Jamie qu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il était une fois, une adolescente de dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs avec un pistolet rouge, raconta-t-elle, de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle avait été choisie par la Lune pour instaurer le feu dans ce monde, l'Eté, et la Renaissance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été choisie, elle ne se rappelait plus de son passé. Alors, quand elle demandait à la Lune pourquoi, et que la Lune ne lui répondait pas, elle rentrait dans une colère terrible. Des maisons s'embrasaient sur son passage, des immeubles s'effondraient, des mers s'asséchaient, des gens mouraient. Et tout ça à cause d'elle. Et elle en était triste, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, à contrôler sa fureur. Et la Lune ne disait rien, mais la fille savait qu'elle désapprouvait. Alors, la fille aux cheveux noirs a voulu se punir. Elle s'est oubliée. Elle a oublié son nom, elle a voulu tout oublier. Et à chaque fois que la fille cause un incendie, elle se punit en s'oubliant.

Jamie resta silencieux, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Emma qui contenait avec peine ses larmes. Elle espérait qu'il comprenait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si… si tout cela arrivait. Enfin, si, mais… non… Alors, le jeune garçon la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force. Tout d'abord surprise, Emma en fut soulagée et serra en retour l'enfant.

- Je connais déjà ton histoire, Emma, murmura Jamie au creux de son oreille. Maman nous raconte toutes sortes de contes le soir. Comme celui de Jack Frost qui mord le nez des gens. Et celui d'Emma Ash qui fait brûler en nous la flamme intérieure. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut vraiment dire, la flamme intérieure, mais c'est joli.

- Tu sais, Emma, dit soudain Jack et elle leva les yeux vers son frère, moi aussi j'ai été comme toi. J'ai créé des tempêtes, des blizzards, des vents glacials, des gens sont morts de froid. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le blizzard de 68, c'était moi !

- Merci, Jamie, répondit-elle. Merci, Jack.

Jack se baissa et la serra aussi entre ses bras, Jamie toujours coincé contre l'adolescente. Sophie arriva soudain, trébucha contre un minuscule caillou et s'effondra sur son frère qui grogna.

- Soph', fait gaffe !

- Câlin général ? supposa Emma en jetant un regard interrogatif vers Sophie.

- Ouiii ! accepta Sophie en se joignant à eux.

Emma baignait dans la plénitude. Pour la première fois de son existence en tant que Légende, elle était réellement bien. Elle se sentait… entourée. Protégée. Elle s'était trouvé une famille, et une vraie, qui ne la lâcherait pas, qui accepterait ses défauts. Et ses p'tits bouts d'choux venaient compléter la famille. Elle sut immédiatement que Sophie serait sa préférée. La petite avait un air si mignon, si charmeur, si ignorant, naïf, mais plaisant. Ses grands yeux verts qui voyaient toutes les beautés du monde, exactement comme la petite Emma lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, toujours ronde et pouvant rester figée devant l'âtre de la cheminée durant des heures en admirant la magnificence d'un feu mourant. L'adolescente sut que la blondinette deviendrait une magnifique jeune femme en grandissant. Non, ne pas penser à Sophie qui grandirait, surtout pas…

En rester là. Pour le moment. Jouir des petites choses. S'amuser. Découvrir de nouvelles choses leur faire renaître de leurs cendres, irriguer leur flamme intérieure comme elle-même le faisait. Ensuite, on verra.

FLOUUUSHH

Emma ferma les yeux et sentit de la neige fraîche lui tomber sur la tête, les épaules et la poitrine. Ça fumait. Et c'était froid. Gelé ! GLACÉ !.

- JACK FROST ! hurla-t-elle alors en sortant de l'étreinte de Jamie et de Sophie. Tu vas PAYER !

Elle entendit alors son coquin de frère glousser et sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture. Elle vit Jack dans les airs, tentant de fuir en rigolant comme un dingue. Elle le visa parcimonieusement et appuya sur la détente de son arme. La balle partit accompagnée par le cri d'horreur de Jamie qui pensait que l'adolescente aux cheveux d'ébène voulait tuer son propre frère, et toucha Jack.

Il poussa un cri de stupéfaction en sentant soudain une chaleur l'envahir au niveau du buste, et tomba de quatre mètres dans les airs pour se rétablir sans dommage.

- Tu veux jouer, **frérot **? fit Emma avec un gloussement.

Jamie soupira : il avait eu peur !

- Mais avec plaisir, **soeurette **! répondit Jack, un sourire narquois collé à son visage.

- Je vais inviter Caleb, Claude, Pippa, Monty et Choupette ! s'écria alors Jamie, les yeux pétillants.

C'est ainsi que la grande bataille de la place centrale de Burgess commença. Il y eut deux groupes : le groupe Feu et le groupe Glace. Jamie, Caleb et Claude s'installèrent aux côtés de Jack qui était le leader du groupe Glace et l'Esprit leur créa une ribambelle de munitions/boules de neige. De son côté, Emma était la chef du groupe Feu et avait pour partenaires Pippa, Sophie, Monty et Choupette, groupe presque entièrement féminisé.

- LES FILLES CONTRE LES GARS ! hurla Emma en fonçant vers le groupe adversaire. This is WAR !

- Hé, mais j'suis un garçon, moi ! protesta Monty alors qu'une boule de neige envoyée par Caleb lui arrivait en plein visage, faisant tomber ses grosses lunettes rouges.

- À L'ATTAQUE ! riposta Choupette en brandissant son poing.

- Ouaiiiiis ! surenchérit Sophie en bombardant Claude de neige fondue.

- Attention, ça glisse ! indiqua Jack en faisant tomber Emma sur les fesses d'un coup de bâton.

Une boule de neige atterrit sur Pippa, adroitement lancée par Jamie.

- Jamie Bennett, s'écria aussitôt la jeune fille, t'as pas le droit, je suis une fille !

C'est lorsque Jack commença à bombarder Jamie qui était pourtant son second que la bataille finit par ne plus avoir aucun chef. Tout le monde se mélangea et attaqua son prochain.

Et le soir arriva. Les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, et Jack et Emma avaient suivi Jamie et Sophie dans la chambre du garçon brun. La mère des deux enfants était là, elle-aussi, et les gamins avaient ardemment demandé à ce qu'elle leur conte l'histoire des Enfants Saisons. Mais la maman ne connaissait pas cette histoire, et, patient, Jamie la lui avait racontée alors que les adolescents invisibles écoutaient.

- Il était une fois, dans un village paisible, deux enfants frère et soeur. Ils s'appelaient Jack Fr-

- Jack Overland, souffla le dénommé.

- Oui, c'est ça. Jack Overland et Emma A-

- Emma Overland, Jamie ! corrigea la dénommée.

- Et Emma Overland, désolé. Jack avait dix-sept ans et passait ses journées dans les bois à s'amuser. Emma avait dix ans et suivait son frère comme son ombre. Puis, un jour, ils voulurent aller faire du ski sur le lac gelé...

- Du patin à glaces, Jamie ! pouffa Jack.

Maintenant, la maman était partie en complimentant l'imagination débordante de son fils et les quatre enfants regardaient la flamme qu'Emma avait fait brûler dans la chambre de Jamie. Comme il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans la maison, elle avait créé un feu particulier. Le feu de son cœur. Et ce dernier flambait, pulsait. Les deux enfants Bennett regardaient sans ciller ce cœur passionné. Même Jack, qui d'ordinaire se lassait vite de ces choses-là, regardait le feu.

« **J'ai toujours aimé le désert. On s'assoit sur une dune de sable. On ne voit rien. On n'entend rien. Et cependant, quelque chose rayonne en silence… » ~ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

* * *

_***** référence à un film Disney. Quelqu'un sait ? :)  
_

_Voilà. C'est la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;D On se retrouve au Remerciements !  
_


	28. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction sur, tout le monde le sait (attendez, il y a des personnes qui n'ont toujours pas compris le sujet de ma fanfiction ?! O_o) Les Cinq Légendes/Le Réveil des Gardiens/Rise of the Guardians/ROTG etc. Je ne sais déjà plus quand je l'ai débutée. En mars, non ? Oui, c'est ça. Le 21 mars 2013 et maintenant, nous sommes le 2 septembre 2013. Waw. Six mois de boulot. Six mois de stress. Six mois de douleur. Six mois de pleurs. Mais aussi six mois de bonheur, de joie et d'humour. Car, on peut le dire, on s'est bien marrés ! Pas vrai ? :D

Donc, le topo. 26 chapitres, plus l'épilogue, plus les Remerciements. La vache, ça en fait quand même ! Moi qui pensais n'en faire que vingt, j'ai rajouté pas mal de choses ! :D Et il y a également plus de 4 300 vues et plus de 150 reviews ! Wouwouuu !

Bon, il faut bien faire ce que suggère le titre de ce « chapitre », non ? Remercier. En avant la musique ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewté, favorité, suivi ma fiction, qu'ils soient Guests ou pas. Je parle de :

** Delph1762**

** Emilie Dubois**

** HikaruMichaels**

** Momo-chan Ni**

** The-Zia**

** ForestGuardian**

** Ulfira**

** Lucile Q**

** TheDeadlyNadder**

** clockworkangel77**

** Specialgirlz**

** hinata-lou**

** Apple**

** Blackparadize**

** Sabiiinou Valdez DiAngelo**

** CHOD17**

** Jackson Frost-Guardian of Fun**

** LiviahEternal**

** Tilika Tawantyn**

** alonia**

** dgreyman**

** emydevil**

** Et toi, oui, toi la personne sans compte que j'aime beaucoup aussi !**

Et je parle également de mon cerveau complètement tordu pour inventer un truc pareil. Si l'Imagination n'existait pas, que deviendrions-nous ? J'vous l'demande, moi. Merci aussi à ma p'tite famille qui a réussi à supporter mes longs séjours passés dans ma Tour de Raiponce, et merci à DreamWorks d'avoir créé un pareil film. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je vous en prie, défoulez-vous sur moi ! ^^

Bien, passons.

Je crois entendre que certain(e)s d'entre vous me demandent, ou me hurlent à l'écran de leur ordinateur/téléphone depuis le début des remerciements, si je vais créer une suite de cette fanfiction. La réponse... est négative, je suis désolée. Pour créer une suite, il faut des idées, et des idées, je n'en possède pas des masses, ce qui signifie souvent : ALERTE ROUGE, CODE RED, ARRÊTER IMMÉDIATEMENT TOUT RISQUE DE CONTAMINATION, BACTÉRIE MORTELLE DÉTECTÉE, FERMETURE DE LA ZONE, PIN PON PIN PON, T'ES FOUTU - enfin, je veux dire que cela signifie que cela ne sert à rien de continuer.

Par contre, j'aimerai bien me lancer dans une série d'one-shots sur Jack et Emma, leur vie d'immortels frère et soeur. Mais, des idées... il m'en faut. Et je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Pour ainsi dire, aucune. Alors, si vous désirez ardemment que j'écrive un petit one-shot dédicacé, c'est tout simple : **donnez-moi des idées** ! ;) Par review ou pas PM, tous les moyens sont permis !

Je dis encore merci beaucoup à vous tous/toutes, et je vous souhaite de toujours continuer à croire. Croire est une magnifique chose, qu'il faut préserver.

...

Tout comme mes cheveux !

Non, je rigolais. Attendez, vous m'avez crue ? O_o

Bref, j'arrête mes singeries et je vous dis plus sérieusement... et avec un accent frenchy s'ilvousplaîtmerci... see ya around.


End file.
